


Nothing Else Matters

by Mary_Spn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Children, Drama, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Parenthood, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Spn/pseuds/Mary_Spn
Summary: Depois de três longos anos longe das pessoas que mais amava, Jared decidiu voltar para a casa do seu pai, em Austin. Seu filho, agora com pouco mais de dois anos, tinha o direito de conhecer sua família e saber que tem outro pai.Embora Jared soubesse que nunca seria perdoado por manter esse segredo por tanto tempo, era hora de lidar com as consequências de suas próprias escolhas e enfrentar os fantasmas do seu passado.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 55
Kudos: 14





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu muito obrigada à Ana Oliveira, por estar sendo a palpiteira desta fanfic desde setembro de 2020!! ♥

Jared abriu os olhos ao sentir um leve solavanco do ônibus; provavelmente algum buraco ou oscilação na estrada. Não conseguiria dormir, mesmo que tentasse.

O banco ao seu lado estava vazio, mas na sua frente havia uma senhora de idade que roncava baixinho, com a cabeça inclinada contra a janela, e do outro lado do corredor um adolescente, entretido com algum jogo no celular. A mulher de meia idade sentada ao lado do garoto, provavelmente sua mãe, dormia profundamente.

Seria uma longa viagem…

Nem parecia que já tinham se passado três anos desde que deixara Austin para trás, assim como todas as pessoas que amava.

Sem parar para pensar muito no que fazia, comprou uma passagem no primeiro ônibus que conseguiu e seguiu para Chicago, com algum dinheiro em sua conta bancária, uma mala de roupas, mas sem nenhum rumo a seguir. Sequer tinha onde ficar, e não fazia ideia de que carregava um filho em sua barriga.

Muita coisa acontecera desde então… agora estava deixando Chicago e voltando para a sua família. A diferença era que, desta vez, tinha um rumo a seguir.

Poderia ter ido de avião, mas além de ter que lidar com a sua fobia, Jared precisava de mais algum tempo, antes de ter que lidar com o seu passado. O que, obviamente, era uma ilusão.

Passar mais de 16 horas dentro de um ônibus não mudaria nada, e não havia nada que já não tivesse pensado. Tinha ensaiado aquela conversa tantas vezes em sua cabeça, e cada vez mais ela parecia surreal… como uma cena de um filme de drama, onde ele não queria ser o protagonista.

Seu celular vibrou e Jared o verificou rapidamente, sorrindo brevemente ao ver uma foto de Sandy deitada ao lado de Brian. O menino de dois anos parecia tão sereno, dormindo abraçado ao seu ursinho de pelúcia; os cabelos loiros caídos sobre a testa, cobrindo parte dos seus olhos.

“Consegui domar a fera” Sandy comentou e usou um emoji fofinho. “Pode viajar tranquilo, Jay, vamos ficar bem por aqui. Te amamos muito. Aproveite a longa viagem e durma um pouco. Você realmente está precisando”.

Jared desviou os olhos da tela do celular, olhando pela janela, e percebeu que sua visão estava embaçada. Não saberia dizer se era por causa da chuva que caía contra a vidraça do ônibus, ou se eram suas lágrimas.

Fungou, enxugando os olhos com a manga da camisa, e tentou desviar seus pensamentos. Quando tinha começado a chover?

Voltou os olhos para a tela do celular e engoliu o nó na garganta. Aquele menino era tudo pelo que ainda valia a pena viver. Era sua única alegria, e o motivo pelo qual estava fazendo essa viagem absurda, em direção aos fantasmas de um passado não muito distante.

Tinha cometido tantos erros, carregava tanta culpa… Queria ser otimista, mas era extremamente difícil enxergar uma luz no fim do túnel. Estava a caminho de magoar ainda mais as pessoas que mais amava no mundo, e não podia deixar de pensar que, muito provavelmente, eles estariam melhor sem ele.

Como poderia encarar seu pai, depois de três malditos anos sem nenhum contato, além de um ou outro telefonema, apenas para que soubesse que ainda estava vivo? Como

Gerald reagiria quando batesse em sua porta? E, mesmo que seu pai o recebesse… o que Jared diria? Que sentia muito? Isso faria alguma diferença, ou só o machucaria ainda mais?

Tudo o que Jared sabia, era que dessa vez não tinha escolha… Abafou uma risada, porque essa era a frase que mais usara durante os últimos três anos, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que realmente não teve uma…

Não teve escolha, quando não conseguiu dizer a Jensen o que sentia?

Não teve escolha, quando transou com ele, em seu quarto, na mesma noite em que soube do seu noivado com Meg?

Não teve escolha, quando fugiu na manhã seguinte, deixando tudo para trás, como se fosse algum criminoso?

Não teve escolha, quando soube da doença de Meg, e por pura covardia, resolveu continuar longe?

Não teve escolha, quando não foi ao funeral da sua própria irmã?

Jared não era religioso, não acreditava em céu ou inferno, mas sabia que se existisse um, sua alma estaria condenada para sempre. Ou talvez já estivesse vivendo o inferno que criou para si mesmo, sem qualquer chance de sair dele ileso.

J2

Tocou a campainha pela segunda vez, sentindo todo o seu corpo suar, mais devido à ansiedade, do que de fato pelo calor que fazia no Texas.

Uma mulher de olhos e cabelos castanhos, na faixa dos quarenta e poucos anos, atendeu à porta. Jared não a reconheceu, mas reparou que ela tinha um avental em volta da cintura, o que o fez pensar que provavelmente era uma empregada ou governanta da casa. Parecia estranho, mas sendo viúvo e com Megan doente, muito provavelmente seu pai precisou de alguma ajuda com os afazeres domésticos.

Era difícil perceber que não tinha ideia do que se passava dentro da sua própria casa, ou da casa do seu pai, que costumava chamar de sua no passado.

\- Oi - Jared por fim falou, pigarreando após sua voz falhar. - Eu gostaria de falar com o meu p… com o senhor Gerald.

\- Você…? - a mulher ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida quando Gerald apareceu ao seu lado na porta, curioso para saber quem estaria ali àquela hora.

\- J-Jared? - Gerald gaguejou; a surpresa evidente em sua face.

\- Pai - Jared sentiu sua garganta embargar e a umidade em seus olhos, mas não podia ver qualquer tipo de emoção no homem à sua frente. Ele parecia mais velho, suas rugas muito aparentes ao redor dos olhos, abatido e muito mais frio do que a última vez em que Jared o vira. O pensamento idiota de abraçá-lo se esvaiu quando o homem lhe deu as costas, voltando para dentro de casa.

Apesar de não ter sido convidado a entrar, Jared o seguiu, contrariando a vontade de se virar e sair correndo por onde viera.

\- Pai, eu… é… - Jared teve muito tempo para pensar no que dizer, quando esse encontro finalmente acontecesse, mas de repente parecia que as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta.

\- O seu quarto continua no mesmo lugar de sempre - Gerald falou com a mesma frieza anterior, apontando para o andar de cima. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, pode pedir à Helen - virou-se para a empregada que os assistia, curiosa, e forçou um sorriso. - Acho que é isso.

\- Pai? - Gerald já havia se virado e estava de saída, quando Jared o chamou.

\- Eu... tenho trabalho a fazer, eu… estarei na oficina - Gerald respondeu sem olhar em seus olhos, e saiu pela mesma porta que Jared acabara de entrar.

\- Então… você é o Jared? - A mulher o olhou, tirando Jared da sua autocomiseração. O sorriso dela era contrastante com o tratamento de gelo que Jared havia recebido do seu pai. Claro que não podia esperar nada melhor, estava até mesmo surpreso que ele não o tivesse expulsado, mas Jared se sentia como se estivesse se hospedando em um hotel, e não na sua própria casa.

\- Sim, eu mesmo - Jared sorriu, embora o seu coração estivesse gritando.

\- Eu sou Helen. Você não deve ter ouvido falar de mim, mas eu trabalho com a família há quase três anos.

\- Três anos? - Os olhos de Jared brilharam de repente. - Então você conheceu a Meg?

\- Sim - o sorriso da mulher de repente se desfez. - Eu fui contratada como cuidadora, e… depois de tudo… acabei ficando como governanta da casa. Eu não estive com ela por muito tempo, mas ela falava de você com muito carinho, e me contou sobre algumas travessuras que vocês aprontaram quando crianças - Helen inclinou a cabeça, e de repente Jared se sentiu sendo analisado. - Confesso que eu imaginava que você fosse diferente.

\- Diferente como?

\- Deixa pra lá - Helen sorriu e apontou para a mala que estava aos pés de Jared - Essa é toda a sua bagagem? Suponho que você não tenha vindo pra ficar?

\- Eu… eu realmente não sei - Jared baixou os olhos e coçou a ponte do nariz. - Tudo depende de como tudo… - pigarreou. - Bom, acho que eu realmente preciso de um banho. Foram muitas horas dentro de um ônibus - forçou um sorriso, não querendo estender a conversa.

\- Certo - Helen sorriu novamente. - Venha, vou trocar os lençóis da sua cama e pegar toalhas limpas pra você. Você parece exausto, precisa descansar um pouco.

J2

Entrar em seu antigo quarto trazia uma sensação familiar, mas também um turbilhão de emoções à tona… Algumas memórias que Jared daria tudo para esquecer, e outras que gostaria de guardar no fundo de sua alma, com medo que se perdessem para sempre.

Ele e Meg de mãos dadas, pulando em sua cama e fazendo guerra de travesseiros, quando eram crianças; os dois implorando para que Gerald fizesse uma barraca com os cobertores, para que pudessem fingir um acampamento. Meg dormindo em sua cama, quando Jared já tinha 12 anos ou mais, e tinha pesadelos durante a noite, ou quando assistiam a algum filme de terror, escondido dos seus pais.

Sua irmã era quatro anos mais velha, e tinha sido o seu conforto em todas as horas. Até mesmo quando Jared teve a sua primeira paixão, aos 14 anos, ela tinha sido sua conselheira e lhe dado algumas dicas sobre como beijar na boca. Lembrava-se de como tinha ficado enojado com ela lhe contando detalhes demais, dos quais nem sequer se lembrou quando colocou em prática pela primeira vez, com o irmão de um colega da escola.

Nostálgico, Jared apanhou o porta-retratos que estava sobre a cômoda, com uma foto dos dois muito jovens, em um dia ensolarado. Meg estava montada em suas costas e os dois riam, provavelmente de alguma bobagem qualquer.

Queria tanto que ela ainda estivesse aqui; sentia-se tão perdido sem ela...

Por que tudo teve que ser assim? Por que Jared teve que se apaixonar justamente pelo seu melhor amigo, e o mais doloroso… Por que Jensen se apaixonou por Meg?

Sentou-se na cama, onde Helen havia deixado as toalhas, tapando a boca para abafar os próprios soluços.

Não era difícil saber, na verdade… _“Sua irmã é uma garota incrível”_ tinha sido o primeiro comentário de Jensen, quando ficaram sozinhos, depois de conhecê-la. E Jared não estranhou, nem sentiu ciúmes naquele momento, porque sim… era assim que ele sempre enxergava sua irmã. A palavra incrível era pouco para descrevê-la.

Sempre tão inteligente, alegre, cheia de vida. Sempre sabendo dizer a coisa certa na hora certa, sempre tão doce, sendo o ombro amigo quando alguém precisava. O coração de Jared ainda doía de saudades ao se lembrar dela, e estar de volta em casa, só fazia doer ainda mais. Por que a vida tinha sido tão injusta?

Meg era a única pessoa que conhecia Jared melhor do que ele mesmo. A única pessoa para a qual ele nunca precisou mentir, e então…

_“Jay, eu estou tão feliz!” - Meg se jogou de bruços em sua cama, enquanto Jared estudava para um teste da faculdade._

_\- Você está sempre feliz, Meg! Jared rolou os olhos. - Chega a ser irritante - brincou._

_\- Mas é um tipo… diferente de felicidade - ela olhou para ele com seus olhos brilhantes e Jared sabia que ela estava falando sério._  
_Largou seu livro e se deitou de frente para ela, querendo realmente saber o que a deixara tão feliz._

_\- Você vai me contar, ou vai ficar aí me olhando com essa cara de idiota apaixonada pelo resto da noite? - brincou, fingindo estar entediado._

_\- Ele me beijou - Meg por fim falou. Seu sorriso era tão iluminado que Jared estava prestes a suspirar._

_\- Ele quem?_

_\- Quem? como assim? O Jensen, é claro! - Meg deu um pequeno soco em seu braço, brincando, e Jared congelou, segurando a vontade de empurrá-la para longe e correr. - Meg deve ter percebido alguma mudança, pois logo foi justificando… - Jay… ele ainda é o seu melhor amigo, nada vai mudar._

_\- O quê? - Jared forçou um sorriso, e esperava que sua irmã não percebesse como sua boca tremeu. - Eu sei! Eu só… fiquei um pouco surpreso - falou e ficou ali parado. Meg falava sobre o beijo e sobre Jensen sem parar, mas Jared já não estava ouvindo… sua mente estava gritando, e tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era desaparecer._

Pensando agora, Jared não saberia dizer se tinha sido tão inocente na época, ou se a sua paixão por Jensen o havia cegado. Era tudo muito óbvio… como Jensen de repente passava mais tempo conversando com Meg do que com ele, quando estavam em sua casa. Como os dois tinham se tornado íntimos, ali na sua frente, desde o início.

E ainda… Jensen era hétero. Por mais que Jared quisesse acreditar que enxergava desejo no olhar do seu amigo algumas vezes, ou que algo parecia derreter quando Jensen olhava em seus olhos, muito provavelmente era tudo fruto da sua imaginação.

Na época, Jared pensava que seu amigo provavelmente era bi ou pansexual, mas na verdade, Jensen nunca tinha dado nenhum indício de ter se relacionado com homens.

Jared nunca escondeu o fato de ser gay e Jensen ficava confortável ao lado dele, mesmo quando ficavam apenas os dois no quarto dele, jogando videogame, ou estudando, e acabavam pegando no sono e dormindo na mesma cama. Mas isso nada queria dizer, Jensen era apenas um cara legal e livre de preconceitos.

Jared só queria parar de pensar. Ainda teria que ter uma longa conversa com seu pai, que aparentemente o estava ignorando; então tirou uma muda de roupas limpas da sua mala e foi para o chuveiro.

Ficou alguns minutos ali, apenas deixando a água quente cair por sua cabeça e seus ombros, tentando relaxar. Por mais que quisesse ficar ali para sempre, sabia que precisava descer e encarar o mundo.

Vestiu uma calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta branca, secou seus cabelos com a toalha, apesar de ainda estarem pingando água, e desceu as escadas.

Seu pai ainda deveria estar na oficina e Jared estava faminto, então se dirigiu para a cozinha, pensando em comer alguma fruta ou qualquer coisa que estivesse disponível antes do jantar.

\- Ei Helen… - Jared falava enquanto entrava na cozinha, mas ficou paralisado ao ver que era Jensen quem estava encostado no balcão, com um copo do que parecia ser suco de laranja em sua mão.

Ambos apenas se olharam por um longo e desconfortável momento. Um misto de surpresa e raiva… Jared não saberia dizer o que estava sentindo. Jensen estava ainda mais lindo do que quando o vira pela última vez, e Jared odiou a si mesmo por ter reparado.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - Jared falou de repente e percebeu que seu tom tinha sido muito mais agressivo do que pretendia.

\- Me desculpe… o quê? - o calor que havia inicialmente em seus olhos desapareceu, e agora Jensen sustentava um olhar frio e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico. Jared não gostou de nenhum deles. - Eu moro aqui! - Jensen então falou, sem saber porque estava se justificando.

\- Mora? - Jared riu, sem humor. - Então a Meg se foi e você simplesmente continuou vivendo aqui como se fosse parte da família, ou o quê? - Jared foi falando sem pensar. A ideia de Jensen morando ali com seu pai, depois de tudo, o feriu de alguma maneira, e ele não saberia dizer porquê.

\- Eu sou parte da família - Jensen falou como se fosse óbvio, o que irritou Jared ainda mais.

\- Não, você não…

\- Oh… - Jensen sorriu com ironia, colocando o copo sobre o balcão com um pouco de força demais. - Talvez se você apenas… eu não sei, visitasse o seu pai de vez em quando, você saberia o que se passa por aqui.

\- Quem é você pra me julgar? - Jared estava com raiva. Sim, queria muito ver Jensen, fazia parte do plano, mas de todas as situações que havia cogitado, jamais esperaria por aquilo. Não esperava que ele estivesse ali, tão próximo, morando dentro da sua casa.

\- Quem sou eu? Ninguém, provavelmente. Mas eu estive aqui quando tudo desmoronou e o seu pai estava completamente sozinho, porque o filho dele decidiu ir pra longe pra ser um “vida loka” e ligou o foda-se pra tudo! - Jensen bateu a mão com força sobre o tampo da mesa e seu tom de voz era grave, o que fez Jared se assustar e se retrair.

\- Eu não liguei o foda-se! Você não tem ideia pelo que eu passei! - Jared sentiu sua voz embargar, todas as emoções reprimidas vindo à tona de uma só vez, mas não se permitiria chorar. Não na frente de Jensen.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Gerald parou na porta da cozinha, olhando de um para o outro, e parando o seu olhar em Jared. - Por que você voltou, afinal? - Era a primeira vez que ele realmente lhe dirigia a palavra e Jared de repente preferia que ele continuasse com o tratamento de gelo. Não estava pronto. Nunca estaria pronto para aquela conversa.

\- Eu só pensei que… - Levantou o olhar, encarando o seu pai. - Eu quero consertar as coisas.

\- Jensen apenas bufou e saiu da cozinha, deixando os dois a sós.

\- Consertar? Eu realmente não sei o que você pensa que pode ser consertado. Os anos todos que esteve ausente? Ou o fato de não ter vindo… - Gerald não conseguiu completar a frase, mas Jared sabia. Ninguém nunca o perdoaria por não ter estado lá, no funeral da sua irmã. Jared só esperava que Meg o tivesse perdoado, esteja ela onde estivesse, mas isso era algo que ele nunca saberia.

\- Olhe… Essa casa era da sua mãe, portanto é sua também - Seu pai continuou. - Se você quer ficar, você pode ficar, é um direito seu, mas não espere que eu simplesmente esqueça tudo e passe a mão na sua cabeça, porque isso não vai acontecer.

\- Eu realmente não espero que o senhor faça isso - Jared falou num fio de voz.

\- Só mais uma coisa - Gerald se virou, quando já ia saindo. - Jensen mora aqui. Se você não estiver feliz com isso, não é problema meu, nem dele. Só… não crie problemas. O jantar será servido em meia hora.

Jared ficou ali parado, esfregando as mãos no rosto, não acreditando no que a sua vida tinha se tornado.

Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que não era bem vindo naquela casa. E por mais que a sua vontade fosse de fugir… não iria desistir. Seu filho tinha uma família e iria conhecê-la; Jared podia lidar com todo o resto.

Já tinha se acovardado por tempo demais, era hora de encarar os seus erros, por mais assustador que isso pudesse parecer.


	2. Capítulo 2

Depois da discussão na cozinha, Jensen caminhou diretamente para o seu quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si. Sua vontade era de chutar ou socar qualquer coisa que cruzasse a sua frente, mas apenas se atirou na cama, abraçando um travesseiro e engolindo toda a raiva que sentia.

Então Jared apareceu de repente, como se estivesse voltando depois de uma semana de férias e ainda teve a audácia de julgar Jensen por estar morando ali?

O que o maldito esperava? Que Jensen fosse embora e deixasse Gerald sozinho para lidar com suas perdas, assim como o bastardo fez?

Ou, muito provavelmente, isso o fizesse ficar bem com sua consciência, se é que Jared ainda tinha uma.

E pensar que por um instante, quando Jared entrou naquela cozinha, Jensen sentiu um certo alívio por ver que ele estava bem e até alguma emoção; aquele sentimento de quando ainda eram melhores amigos e ficavam alguns dias sem se ver. Aquela necessidade repentina de abraçá-lo. 

Mas tinha sido um instante muito breve, até Jared abrir a boca, questionando o que Jensen fazia ali. Como se depois de três anos ele tivesse o direito de questionar alguma coisa. 

Muitas vezes, ao longo desses anos, Jensen se perguntou qual seria sua reação, se algum dia Jared voltasse. Quando acordava durante a noite, ficava remoendo, tentando entender tudo o que havia acontecido. E por mais que tentasse dizer a si mesmo que não era o responsável, o sentimento de culpa estava sempre presente. 

As lembranças da última noite antes de Jared partir eram dolorosas e confusas. 

_ Quando raramente passava a noite na casa de Meg, Jensen ocupava uma cama de solteiro sobressalente no quarto de Jared, por respeito ao pai da sua namorada. _

_ Naquela noite, Jensen já estava cochilando e acordou quando Jared entrou no quarto, de madrugada. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado, e isso fez Jensen se levantar, preocupado.  _

_ \- Jay, o que houve? - Jensen se aproximou, sua voz ainda estava rouca pelo sono. _

_ \- O que houve? Você realmente está me perguntando isso? - Jared o empurrou para longe, usando as duas mãos.  _

_ \- O quê…? Jensen não fazia ideia do por que seu amigo estava sendo agressivo. - Eu fiz algo errado? O que aconteceu, Jay? Fale comigo! - Jensen falava enquanto via Jared pegar algumas peças de roupa no armário e jogá-las dentro de uma mala.  _

_ Então Jared se aproximou e parou na sua frente.  _

_ \- Por que, Jensen? Por que você vai se casar com ela? _

_ \- O quê? Jay, eu… - Jensen estava confuso. Tinha acabado de acordar, e… Por que Jared o estava questionando sobre aquilo? _

_ \- Eu pensei que você somente… - passou as mãos pelos cabelos, andando de um lado para o outro - que estivesse confuso e tentando descobrir o que queria, mas… Droga! Vocês acabaram de ficar noivos! Nós costumávamos ser melhores amigos, cara. Por que eu fui o último a saber? Por que eu fiquei sabendo disso pelo Mike? - A voz de Jared soava tão ferida, e Jensen não conseguia entender.  _

_ \- Jay… eu sinto muito, mas eu não vi você nas últimas duas semanas, e sempre que eu te vejo, sinto que você faz questão de me ignorar. Parece que você finalmente encontrou amigos melhores, que você já não precisa de mim. - Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Jensen. Já não conseguia segurar suas emoções.  _

_ \- Bom, você tem a Meg, também já não precisa mais de mim - Jared deu de ombros.  _

_ \- Você sabe que isso não muda nada, não é? O que eu tenho com a Meg é algo totalmente diferente.  _

_ \- Certo - Jared riu com sarcasmo. - Vocês só estão juntos há alguns meses. Por que a pressa de casar? Quero dizer… Você tem 24 anos! _

_ \- Nós apenas ficamos noivos. Talvez tenha sido impulsivo, mas… não marcamos nenhuma data ainda. Não quer dizer que o casamento seja em breve. Jay, eu pensei que você fosse ficar feliz por nós. Eu não estou traindo a sua amizade, nem… _

_ \- Não! Você só está destruindo a porra dos meus sonhos! - Jared gargalhou, sem humor algum. - Quer saber? Talvez seja hora de eu colocar os meus pés no chão, não é? _

_ A voz de Jared embargou e ele se virou de costas, voltando a pegar suas roupas de dentro do armário.  _

_ \- Jay… - Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como consertar as coisas entre eles. Droga! Nem mesmo sabia o que precisava ser consertado Ou sabia? - Jared, por favor… - Tocou os ombros dele, fazendo-o se virar, e de repente seus rostos estavam tão próximos...  _

_ Jensen secou as lágrimas do rosto de Jared com seus polegares, seus dedos traçando o contorno das maçãs do seu rosto e da sua mandíbula. A sensação da barba por fazer de Jared roçando seus dedos... Era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo muito bom. Sem se dar conta do que acontecia, seu olhar desviou dos olhos tristes de Jared e desceram para os seus lábios.  _

_ Então tudo aconteceu… _

_ Jensen nunca tinha sido beijado daquela maneira… tão intenso, tão... necessitado. _

_ Não havia nenhuma doçura, era apenas uma necessidade crua; dentes e línguas, tão quente e excitante que só o fazia desejar mais.  _

_ Jensen estava tão absorto em sentir a língua do seu melhor amigo explorar sua boca, que só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu suas costas baterem contra a porta do armário.  _

_ As mãos grandes de Jared estavam por todo o seu corpo, e Jensen podia sentir a ereção dele pressionada contra a sua virilha, que já estava no mesmo estado. Isso o surpreenderia, se o seu cérebro estivesse realmente funcionando.  _

_ Q _ _ uando passara a sentir tesão por homens? Ou, ainda pior… quando começou a sentir tesão por Jared? _

_ E o pior era que, ao invés de tentar afastá-lo, Jensen empurrava o seu corpo para a frente, em busca de mais contato.  _

_ A sensação dos lábios e da língua de Jared em seu pescoço era viciante, e Jensen tinha certeza que ficariam marcas no local. _

_ Sem poder mais se conter, logo seus dedos estavam agarrando os cabelos de Jared com força, sua língua fodendo a boca dele, de um jeito possessivo. _

_ No instante seguinte, Jensen se viu deitado de costas na cama e suas roupas sendo arrancadas com pressa. Não queria parar para pensar no que estava fazendo, então apenas ajudou a fazer o mesmo com as roupas de Jared, que logo estava completamente nu e sentado em seu quadril, rebolando no colo de Jensen, que no momento, só conseguia gemer e balbuciar palavras sem sentido.  _

_ Jared ergueu seu corpo apenas para apanhar algo na gaveta ao lado da cama e então Jensen o viu espalhar o gel lubrificante em seus próprios dedos e levar sua mão para trás.  _

_ De repente pensou que pudesse gozar apenas com a visão de Jared, com os olhos semi fechados, passando a língua pelos lábios e fodendo a si mesmo com os dedos. _

_ Tão fodidamente sexy… e o barulho molhado dos seus dedos entrando e saindo de si mesmo só faziam o pênis de Jensen latejar e ele querer se enterrar no corpo de Jared profundamente, se fundindo a ele.  _

_ Jensen se arrependeria depois, mas naquele momento, parecia a coisa certa a fazer.  _

_ Logo Jared parou o que fazia, e enquanto uma de suas mãos buscava apoio no peito de Jensen, a outra o ajudava a se posicionar, e então a sensação de Jared descendo sobre o seu pênis fez Jensen engasgar e morder o próprio lábio, para não gritar e acordar a casa casa inteira.  _

_ Era tão… quente, apertado, intenso… Jared parou apenas por um instante, fazendo uma careta de dor, e então já estava se movendo novamente, cavalgando com movimentos ritmados, seu corpo inclinado para a frente, para poder alcançar os lábios de Jensen com os seus.  _

_ Jensen agarrava sua cintura e sua bunda com força, marcando a pele e se enterrando dentro dele cada vez mais fundo. _

_ A visão de Jared com os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, os cabelos suados grudados na testa e uma mão bombeando o próprio pênis enquanto se fodia nele, ficaria gravada na mente de Jensen para sempre.  _

_ Era perfeito.  _

_ O som do seu gemido quando gozou, respingando seu prazer pelo peito e abdômen de Jensen, era a melhor coisa que já havia escutado.  _

_ Jensen gozou dentro dele com força, seus corpos ainda tremendo, quando Jared se deitou ao seu lado, com a respiração ofegante e a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.  _

_ Tinha sido tão intenso e surreal, mas a realidade bateu em sua cara quando Jensen acordou, o corpo cheirando a sexo e pegajoso por todos os lugares, mas Jared já não estava mais ali. _

_ Levou algum tempo até Jensen conseguir se recompor, tomar um banho e colocar os lençóis na lavadora, tomando o cuidado de não deixar nenhum vestígio do que havia acontecido naquele quarto.  _

_ Era sábado e já passava das nove horas, quando Jensen criou coragem de ir até a sala e encontrou Meg sentada no sofá, chorando. O sentimento de culpa quebrou seu coração, e Jensen se aproximou, pensando em uma explicação que não existia.  _

_ \- Meg - Ajoelhou-se na frente dela, acariciando seus cabelos e esperando que ela o afastasse, mas ao invés disso, ela simplesmente o abraçou.  _

_ \- Jared foi embora - falou entre os soluços.  _

_ \- O quê? _

_ \- Ele e o pai tiveram uma briga hoje cedo. Ele pegou uma mala e se foi… nem sequer se despediu de mim.  _

_ \- Que filho da puta! - Jensen falou baixinho, mais para si mesmo, do que para sua noiva. _

_ \- Ele é o meu irmãozinho, Jensen. E se algo acontecer com ele? _

_ \- Quando estiver mais calmo, ele provavelmente vai te ligar, Meg. Seu irmão é um homem adulto. Ele deve saber o que está fazendo - as palavras saíram amargas. _

_ Jensen tentava consolá-la, sem saber se se sentia aliviado ou magoado por Jared ter ido embora, deixando Jensen sozinho para lidar com toda a culpa.  _

Os dias seguintes à partida de Jared foram sombrios. Jensen tentou ligar para ele várias vezes, mas o celular dele estava sempre desligado, então deixou várias mensagens, que nunca foram respondidas. Era errado de todas as maneiras, mas não conseguia tirar os acontecimentos daquela noite da sua cabeça.

Jensen sentia-se tão confuso... as coisas que Jared tinha dito, ou melhor, jogado na sua cara naquela noite... Eram amigos há mais de dois anos, por que diabos ele nunca lhe disse nada antes? E pior... como Jensen nunca percebeu?

Talvez realmente não quisesse perceber. Quantas vezes tinham estado tão próximos, que Jensen pensava que Jared iria beijá-lo? Ou quem sabe, fosse ele mesmo querendo que Jared o beijasse? Então Jared simplesmente se afastava, com um sorriso um tanto sem graça, e ambos fingiam que nada tinha acontecido.

Podia se lembrar, logo depois do início do seu namoro com Meg, que a primeira coisa que constatou quando Jared passou a sair com outros amigos e se afastou, foi a falta dos seus toques.

Desde o primeiro momento em que se conheceram, as mãos enormes de Jared estavam sempre em suas costas, em seus ombros, braços... No início, Jensen até o achou um pouco estranho por isso, mas então notou que era apenas Jared sendo Jared. Era parte dele, como uma necessidade, sua própria maneira de se conectar com as pessoas. Ele era o tipo de cara que dava abraços sem realmente precisar de um motivo, e, com o tempo, Jensen passou a amar isso nele.

E quando os abraços e toques cessaram, ficava sempre a sensação de que algo estava faltando. Era como se ele ficasse se contendo o tempo todo quando estava próximo de Jensen, e por mais que aquilo doesse, quase fisicamente, Jensen nunca questionou.

Era mais fácil deixar as coisas acontecerem, esperar que tudo se resolvesse por si mesmo, do que realmente saber a verdade. No fundo, não se sentia pronto para ela. E somente quando o perdeu, quando Jared foi embora, é que Jensen descobriu o que aquilo significava.

J2

O jantar foi tenso e extremamente silencioso. Jared deu graças quando Helen sentou-se ao seu lado na mesa, assim ele pelo menos pode elogiar a comida, para quebrar um pouco do clima pesado entre os três homens.

Não sentia fome, mas por educação, se obrigou a engolir algumas garfadas. 

Jensen comia em silêncio, sem levantar os olhos do próprio prato.

\- Como vai a oficina? - Jared tentou puxar conversa. Se quisesse quebrar o gelo, ele mesmo teria que tomar a iniciativa. Afinal, nenhum dos dois parecia estar apreciando a sua companhia, e não tinham motivo algum para tentar melhorar as coisas. Exceto que Gerald era seu pai, mas seu instinto paterno não deveria estar muito aguçado, não depois de três longos anos… Jared realmente não poderia reclamar.

\- Bem - Foi a única resposta que Jared recebeu. Seu pai nem sequer levantou os olhos do próprio prato. 

\- Você está trabalhando com ele? - Jared dirigiu a pergunta a Jensen, mesmo sem saber se era uma boa ideia. Ainda assim, sua curiosidade sempre falava mais alto. 

\- Sim - veio a resposta curta.

\- Eu pensei que você quisesse ser um engenheiro civil. Não foi nisso que se formou? - Jared soou mais indignado do que pretendia. 

\- E eu pensei que você quisesse estudar na Universidade de Austin, pra ficar perto da sua família - Jensen rebateu. 

Ótimo - Jared pensou. - Jensen conhecia os seus planos da época em que costumavam ser grandes amigos. Muito provavelmente, agora, tudo o que ele deseja é espetar o olho de Jared com um garfo, ou qualquer outra coisa que envolva sangue e vísceras...

\- As pessoas mudam - Jared falou e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Talvez devesse só manter a sua maldita boca fechada.

\- Pois é - Jensen ergueu o queixo e o encarou. Seu olhar era tão frio que fez o corpo de Jared arrepiar, mas não de um jeito bom.

\- A comida está esfriando - Helen de repente falou, tentando desesperadamente acalmar os ânimos na mesa. - Você está magrinho - segurou no braço de Jared de um jeito carinhoso. - Precisa se alimentar melhor.

Jared sorriu para ela e continuou a comer, praticamente empurrando o alimento goela abaixo, pois qualquer resquício de apetite que ainda tinha, havia desaparecido em meio à tensão.

Depois do jantar, Gerald e Jensen se sentaram na sala, assistindo a algum filme de ação. Jared ficou observando-os de longe, os dois riam e conversavam de vez em quando, comentando alguma cena do filme. Havia uma intimidade ali, que fez Jared se sentir ligeiramente enciumado. 

Sentia saudades dos abraços do seu pai, das suas piadas e risadas no domingo, enquanto faziam churrasco e tomavam cervejas juntos… apenas seu pai, ele e Meg. Gerald tinha mudado após a morte de sua mãe, quando Jared tinha 15 anos, mas se manteve firme desde então, tentando ocupar o espaço vazio que ela havia deixado. 

Mas aparentemente, algo muito maior tinha se quebrado após a morte de Meg, o que era compreensível. Jared não conseguia imaginar o que seria da sua vida se algo acontecesse com Brian. 

Um pai nunca deveria perder um filho; não era a ordem natural. Jared só queria ter estado ali; provavelmente não poderia consolar o inconsolável, mas ainda assim… queria ter podido estar ali por ele.

Também sentia falta da intimidade com Jensen. Se lembrava de como podiam ficar horas e horas apenas conversando, sem nunca se cansarem. Sempre havia assunto, e quando não, até mesmo o silêncio era confortável entre eles. Sentia falta das brincadeiras, das risadas, de trocarem confidências, e até mesmo de ouvi-lo falar sobre as garotas. 

Por mais que Jared fosse apaixonado por ele na época, a amizade, a confiança que tinham um no outro era o que mais valorizava agora, e do que mais sentia falta. Algo que sabia, lá no fundo, que nunca mais seria recuperado. 

Cansado de agir como um idiota ciumento e de sentir pena de si mesmo, Jared foi até a cozinha, onde ajudou Helen com a louça. 

\- Você já não deveria ter ido embora? - Comentou, tentando puxar assunto.

\- Meu marido é caminhoneiro, e quando ele está viajando, eu prefiro ficar por aqui. 

\- Caminhoneiro? - Jared a olhou. - Não deve ser fácil pra você.

\- A gente se acostuma. E também aprende a valorizar os momentos juntos. Torna tudo mais intenso, de certa maneira.

\- Você tem filhos?

\- Não. Eu sempre fui muito boa em cuidar dos outros, mas eu não sei… acho que não quis assumir essa responsabilidade sozinha, já que meu marido passava a maior parte do tempo na estrada.

\- Entendo - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior. - No outro dia você disse… O que você quis dizer quando me falou que me imaginava diferente? Tipo… fisicamente? As fotos que estão nos porta retratos da casa são no mínimo de três anos atrás, senão mais.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso. Me desculpe, é só… Meg costumava dizer que você era… como ela dizia mesmo? - parou por um instante, pensativa. - Como um filhote de labrador - riu. - Uma bola de energia, com o sorriso de covinhas mais brilhante que ela já tinha visto.

\- Oh… - Jared não sabia o que dizer. Ele provavelmente já foi tudo isso, mas tinha sido há muito tempo. - Bom, acho que eu não sou mais esse cara.

\- É uma pena - Helen falou e Jared não conseguia ler sua expressão. - Eu adoraria conhecê-lo.

\- Eu também sinto falta de quando tudo era… eu não sei. Tudo parecia tão fácil, tão…

\- Vai melhorar - Helen segurou seu braço, de uma maneira quase materna. - Eles só precisam de algum tempo, sabe? As coisas irão se ajustar, eu tenho certeza.

\- Eu queria acreditar nisso, mas… Bom, talvez eu não seja tão otimista.

\- Quando existe amor, o resto se resolve. Você só precisa ter paciência. E eles te amam, nunca duvide disso.


	3. Capítulo 3

No dia seguinte, logo após o trabalho, Gerald chamou Jensen para sair com ele, com a desculpa de precisar comprar peças para a oficina, ou algo assim. Na verdade, desde o retorno de Jared, no dia anterior, o homem estava inquieto, sobrecarregado com seus próprios pensamentos. 

Depois de comprarem o que precisavam, Gerald parou em um bar, e ambos pediram cervejas. 

Jensen o conhecia tão bem… Seu sogro era um homem bastante reservado quando se tratava dos próprios sentimentos, exceto nos dias seguintes à perda da filha, quando Jensen o vira tão quebrado que achou que seria impossível juntar os cacos. 

Algumas vezes, com o passar do tempo, ele questionara os motivos de Jared, querendo saber a opinião de Jensen, mas logo voltava a se fechar em sua casca. Seu sofrimento era evidente, mas se ele não queria falar sobre isso, Jensen simplesmente respeitava sua vontade. 

Era engraçado o quanto Jensen se sentia mais próximo do seu sogro, do que do seu próprio pai. Sim, amava sua família, mas enquanto viveu com eles, sempre se sentiu em segundo plano. Seu irmão mais velho, Josh, era a referência do seu pai para tudo. 

_ "Você deveria seguir o exemplo do seu irmão" _ . Era uma frase bastante comum durante sua adolescência. Ou…  _ “Não acho que Josh aprovaria” _ ,  _ “mas o Josh faria desta forma” _ , Jensen sempre se sentiu à sombra do seu irmão. Seus amigos não eram bons o suficiente, sua namorada não era boa o suficiente, nenhuma de suas escolhas parecia ser.

A gota d’água tinha sido quando Meg ficou doente e Jensen resolveu ir morar na casa dos Padaleckis, para dar apoio a ela e ao seu pai. 

_ “Vocês são apenas noivos. Ela não é sua responsabilidade, filho” _ . Jensen ficara perplexo com a frieza com que sua mãe disse aquilo. Como se Jensen fosse cogitar a ideia de abandonar Meg, pelo simples fato de ela estar doente, justamente quando ela mais precisava dele.

O mesmo quando Jensen começou a trabalhar com Gerald, e quando falou que investiria parte do dinheiro da venda do apartamento que ele e Meg compraram juntos, na oficina. Jensen sempre teve uma paixão por carros, principalmente os clássicos antigos e tinha se mostrado muito bom administrando o negócio e conseguindo novos clientes, a demanda estava cada vez maior.

Talvez pudesse ter sido um bom engenheiro civil, nunca saberia. Depois de se formar na faculdade, por algum tempo, Jensen pensou que seria. Era o sonho dos seus pais, que ele e Josh administrassem a construtora da família, mas a vida o havia levado por outro caminho e não podia reclamar. Sentia-se muito orgulhoso e ao mesmo tempo realizado com sua sociedade na oficina. Seu sogro era focado no trabalho, e uma pessoa fácil de lidar. As decisões eram sempre tomadas em conjunto e nunca tiveram qualquer problema. 

Já estavam na terceira cerveja, apenas ali sentados, observando o movimento do bar em um silêncio confortável, quando o homem começou a falar.

\- Por que você acha que ele voltou? - Gerald o olhou e Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar. O homem parecia realmente devastado. O cansaço em seus olhos mostrava que ele provavelmente não tinha conseguido dormir na noite anterior.

\- Eu não sei. Você acha que ele está com algum problema, ou…? - Jensen não sabia o que pensar. 

\- Huh. Jared com problemas? - Gerald tentou brincar, mas o sorriso não lhe alcançava os olhos. 

\- Talvez vocês devessem conversar. Eu sei que é difícil, mas isso vai ter que acontecer em algum momento, não é?

\- Sim, eu… desde que ele chegou eu tenho evitado um confronto, mas… é difícil. Eu estava quase me conformando com a ideia de que ele simplesmente era algum tipo de bastardo sem coração, e eu estava bem com tudo, mas agora que ele voltou, eu apenas… Eu só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. É estúpido, eu sei. Nada nunca será como antes. A Meg não vai voltar, e… - Gerald escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, tentando controlar suas emoções.

\- Ei, está tudo bem. - Jensen segurou o braço do homem, oferecendo algum conforto. A perda de Meg os tinha aproximado; já que tudo o que tinham para se agarrar naquela época era um ao outro. - Jared está de volta - sorriu, tentando passar alguma confiança. - Talvez você possa lhe dar uma chance, e com o tempo, você dois possam fazer a coisa funcionar.

Podia soar hipócrita, sendo que ele mesmo não estava disposto a dar uma chance a Jared, mas Gerald era o pai dele, certamente ele teria mais facilidade em perdoar.

J2 

Quando Gerald e Jensen saíram, Jared foi para o seu quarto e fez uma chamada de vídeo para a sua amiga em Chicago. Sentia tantas saudades de seu filhinho Brian que seu peito chegava a doer.

Sandy atendeu na primeira chamada, seu sorriso sempre tão brilhante e acolhedor, que fez o coração de Jared aquecer. Ou talvez ele estivesse tão carente de calor humano, que mesmo o sorriso dela à distância, parecia melhor do que qualquer coisa que havia recebido nos últimos dois dias.

\- Como estão as coisas por aí? - sua amiga perguntou, sentando-se na cama, sua expressão passando de sorridente para preocupada. 

\- Ruins - Jared foi sincero. Não conseguiria mentir para ela. - Embora eu já esperasse por isso, ainda machuca, sabe? Meu pai mal consegue me olhar nos olhos. Acho que inclusive ele já me substituiu.

\- Como assim?

\- Jensen continua morando aqui. O que eu posso dizer? Eles são como pai e filho agora - deu de ombros e fez bico, sem nem mesmo perceber. 

\- Mas ele e a Meg não tinham comprado um apartamento? 

\- Sim, porém ela adoeceu logo em seguida, e… na verdade eles nunca chegaram a sair daqui. Eu sabia disso, só não achei que depois da morte dela, ele fosse ficar. Isso me pegou de surpresa.

\- Eu imagino. Não deve ter sido fácil encontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo. Espero que vocês consigam resolver as diferenças em breve.

\- Eu não sei. Ele não parece disposto a qualquer entendimento. Nenhum dos dois parece. E como está o Brian? Ele sentiu minha falta?

\- Ele pergunta por você o tempo todo. “Papai! Papa!”. Nesse momento ele está concentrado, olhando um vídeo no meu tablet. Não brigue comigo, eu só fiz isso para que pudesse conversar com você primeiro. - Sandy falou quando Jared fez uma cara feia. - Você contou a eles? - Quando Jared apenas suspirou, Sandy continuou… - Jay… você sabe que precisa contar! Jensen estando aí até mesmo facilita as coisas, não?

\- Não realmente. Encontrar com ele o tempo todo dentro de casa não ajuda nem um pouco. E ele está me hostilizando, é muito difícil suportar. Eu sei que é minha culpa, mas… 

\- Pare de se cobrar tanto, Jay. Você fez o que achou certo, ninguém pode te julgar por isso. 

\- Todos vão me julgar, Sandy. 

\- Pois que julguem! Mas você precisa pelo menos ter a chance de se explicar. E Jay… você precisa se perdoar. Essa culpa só te faz sofrer, você precisa colocar uma pedra no passado e seguir em frente. 

\- Seria necessário uma pedreira completa - Jared tentou brincar. - Posso falar com o meu bebê agora? Da última vez que eu liguei ele estava dormindo e eu já estou morrendo de saudades.

\- Pensei que eu fosse o seu bebê - Sandy fez biquinho, e virou o celular para o outro lado do quarto, onde Brian estava sentado no tapete, entretido com algum filminho infantil no tablet. Ela o pegou no colo e o colocou na cama, segurando o celular na frente dele.

\- Ei Brian… Oi meu anjo. Como você está? - Jared sorriu, segurando as lágrimas e deslizando os dedos sobre a tela do celular, como se pudesse tocá-lo.

\- Papai! Bian que papai! Vem bucá Bian!

\- Oh meu amor… lembra do que o papai falou? Que iria pra casa do vovô?

\- Vovô - Brian repetiu, colocando seus dedinhos na boca.

\- Sim, o vovô. Logo o tio Milo e a tia Sandy vão trazer você até onde o papai está, eu prometo.

\- Agola?

\- Não, agora não. Já é noite e você tem que ir dormir, okay?

\- Kay. Papai conta histolinha?

\- Sim, eu posso contar uma historinha. Você já fez xixi e escovou os dentinhos?

\- Já! - Brian esticou os lábios com seus dedinhos, arreganhando os dentes, e Jared teve que rir, apesar do nó na garganta. 

Sandy colocou o celular em uma posição para que Jared ainda pudesse ver o menino, ajeitou o travesseiro para que Brian se deitasse, e o cobriu.

\- Amo papai - o menino falou, abraçando seu ursinho. Seus olhos piscando pelo sono.

\- Também te amo, meu leãozinho - Jared sorriu, usando o apelido carinhoso que Brian ganhava sempre que saída da cama com os cabelos desgrenhados. - Seja bom com a tia Sandy e o tio Milo, okay? 

\- Tá bom. Boa noite, papai - Brian afundou o rostinho no travesseiro e dormiu logo que ouviu parte da história. Jared ainda ficou observando-o dormir por um tempo. Só queria estar lá para beijar suas bochechas e enterrar o nariz nos seus cabelos, sentindo seu cheirinho de bebê. 

Queria muito tê-lo trazido consigo, mas não sabia como seria recebido, então preferiu deixá-lo com seus amigos por alguns dias. Sandy e Milo tinham uma viagem planejada para o Texas dentro de alguns dias, e se ofereceram para trazê-lo, assim já poderiam curtir o menino por mais algum tempo.  Seus amigos tinham sido parte da vida de Brian desde antes dele nascer, e Jared sabia o quanto seria difícil para eles o deixarem.

J2

Naquela manhã, pela primeira vez desde que chegou, Jared foi até a oficina do seu pai, que ficava praticamente ao lado da casa, só que em terrenos separados.

Nada era como antes. No lugar da antiga oficina, havia um moderno galpão de dois andares, com um amplo espaço e um organizadíssimo depósito de peças nos fundos. O maquinário era novo, e havia também um mezanino no lado direito, onde provavelmente era o escritório. Além de Gerald e Jensen, havia mais quatro funcionários e todos pareciam muito ocupados. 

\- Parece que as coisas melhoraram por aqui. - Jared comentou, observando seu pai consertar o motor de um Chevrolet antigo.

\- Os dois últimos anos têm sido muito bons, e Jensen investiu algum dinheiro aqui. Ele é sócio agora - Gerald falou, secando o suor da testa com as costas da mão. 

Jared apenas olhou para onde Jensen estava, conversando com um cliente. Não sabia o que pensar, parecia que Jensen estava por todo lugar agora. Não era uma reclamação, Jared ainda o amava com todo o seu coração, e só queria o melhor para ele, mas cada vez mais, sentia como se não tivesse mais lugar para ele ali, na vida do seu pai.  Talvez esse fosse o preço a pagar depois de ter abandonado sua família por tanto tempo. Nada mais justo - pensou. O que estava esperando, afinal? Obviamente que nada seria como antes. 

\- Caras… eu preciso de alguma ajuda aqui - um dos funcionários, que estava se equilibrando em cima de uma escada, com uma caixa em seus braços pediu, e como Jared era o único que estava ali sem fazer nada, foi até lá ajudá-lo. 

Ajudou-o a tirar as caixas da prateleira mais alta, e quando o homem desceu da escada, finalmente se apresentou. 

\- Oi, eu sou Stephen. Stephen Amell - falou com um sorriso, oferecendo a mão para que Jared apertasse.

\- Jared Padalecki - apertou a mão do outro e o ajudou a carregar as caixas para o depósito, nos fundos da oficina.

\- Você é mesmo o Jared… Jared? - Stephen se atrapalhou um pouco - Quero dizer… o filho do patrão?

\- Sim - Jared deu de ombros - Ou pelo menos costumava ser - sorriu com ironia.

\- Legal. A volta do filho pródigo - brincou, fazendo Jared rir.

Stephen ficou algum tempo apenas olhando-o e sorrindo, Jared estranhou um pouco, mas gostou dele logo de cara.

Ajudou-o ainda a abrir as caixas e separar os parafusos e materiais em suas devidas gavetas e prateleiras, enquanto Stephen falava animadamente sobre um carro velho que havia comprado e estava reformando ele mesmo.

Jared entendia um pouco de carros, pois tinha praticamente crescido dentro da velha oficina do seu pai, então a conversa se estendeu um pouco. Logo a voz de Jensen pode ser ouvida, ele estava reclamando do por que Stephen estar demorando tanto, e que o carro do Senhor Smith não iria se consertar sozinho.

Stephen riu, um tanto sem graça e Jared se desculpou. A última coisa que queria era causar problemas por ali.

\- Melhor eu cair fora daqui, antes que sobre pra você - Jared brincou e Stephen apenas sorriu, levantando os ombros.

\- Até qualquer hora, então. Espero te ver por aqui mais vezes.

\- Valeu, cara. Foi bom te conhecer - Jared falou e já estava de saída, quando Stephen ainda falou.

\- Ei! Eh... eu e os caras vamos no San Jac hoje à noite, você... quer ir com a gente? - Perguntou, com um sorriso esperançoso.

\- Eu... - Jared ficou pensando quem seriam “os caras” e se seria boa ideia. Ficou bastante tentado, estava realmente precisando sair e tentar se divertir um pouco, mas lembrou-se da conversa que precisava ter com Jensen e acabou desistindo. - Fica pra uma próxima, mas obrigado pelo convite.

J2

Logo mais, à noite, Jared estava na sala assistindo TV, quando Jensen desceu as escadas, todo arrumado e cheirando muito bem. A campainha tocou e os amigos de Jensen, Tom, Mike e Jason entraram, brincando uns com os outros e arrastando Jensen para sair com eles. 

\- Jay! Eu não sabia que você estava de volta! - Mike foi o primeiro a se aproximar quando o viu, e o puxou para um abraço de urso. 

\- Eu só estou aqui há dois dias - Jared sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez em algum tempo e também abraçou Tom e Jason, que fizeram piadas sobre ele ter crescido ainda mais enquanto esteve fora.

Jensen permanecia sério, sem dizer uma palavra. Aparentemente, não estava apreciando a interação dos seus amigos com Jared. Há alguns anos, Jared poderia dizer que eram seus amigos também. Mas agora, provavelmente eram só mais alguns nomes na lista de pessoas que ele deixou para trás.

Jared deu graças a Deus quando ninguém o questionou ou tocou no assunto e Jensen, já impaciente, apenas disse que já estavam atrasados e já foi saindo.

\- Ei Jay… você vai conosco? Estamos indo ao Joe’s Bar. - Jason perguntou, mas Jared sabia que ele estava apenas sendo educado.

\- Não, fica pra uma próxima - Jared respondeu com um falso sorriso. Jensen sequer olhou em sua direção, e ele sabia que não seria bem vindo. 

Depois de mais alguns minutos, os quatro saíram, e Jared suspirou, engolindo o nó na garganta. Tudo o que desejava era que Jensen olhasse para ele da mesma maneira que olhava para os seus amigos. Podia lidar com qualquer coisa, até mesmo com o seu ódio, mas não com a indiferença que Jensen o tratava agora.

J2

\-  Então… por que você não nos contou que Jay estava de volta? - Tom perguntou enquanto dirigia, olhando Jensen pelo retrovisor do carro.

\- Não achei que fosse relevante - Jensen deu de ombros.

\- Não achou que fosse relevante? - Mike riu. - Cara, vocês não estão bem, não é? Quer dizer… ele estava com uma cara péssima, e você também não é bom em disfarçar, amigo - completou. 

Jensen ponderou. Seus amigos não sabiam o que tinha acontecido entre eles antes de Jared partir. Jensen nunca tinha contado a ninguém sobre aquela noite, exceto, muito vagamente, para Meg. 

\- Nós realmente não conversamos muito, eu nem sei se quero saber os seus motivos. Acho que ele veio pra tentar se acertar com o pai, mas Gerald também guarda muita mágoa, então… eu não sei.

\- É estranho demais, toda essa situação. Quer dizer, é estranho ele não estar aqui conosco. Sei lá, me parece… errado - Tom falou. Dos amigos de Jensen, Tom costumava ser o mais chegado com Jared. Os dois costumavam ter o mesmo senso de humor e estavam sempre de zoação um com o outro. 

\- Errado foi ele ter ido embora daquela maneira. Errado foi ele ter sumido por três malditos anos, Tom! - Jensen levantou a voz, aborrecido. - E depois, ele já não saía conosco nos últimos meses, enquanto estava aqui, ou você se esqueceu que ele nos trocou por seus novos amiguinhos? - Ironizou.

\- Bom, isso era meio de se esperar, não?

\- De que merda você está falando, Tom? - Jensen estava puto.

\- Jen… eu não gosto de tocar no assunto, porque eu sei o quanto pensar nela ainda te machuca, mas você começou a namorar a irmã dele, cara… Eu nem posso imaginar como o Jay deve ter se sentido. Então… era compreensível ele se afastar.

\- Você está falando… você sabia? - Jensen falou num fio de voz. 

\- Você não?

\- Eu não sei, eu… às vezes eu achava que havia algo, mas então… - Jensen balançou a cabeça. - Ele nunca me disse nada. Eu não tinha certeza. 

\- Vocês estavam sempre juntos e nunca realmente conversaram sobre isso?

\- Não. Também não tenho certeza se na época eu estava preparado pra saber. Era mais fácil ter ele como meu melhor amigo, do que seguir por um caminho que eu nunca tinha percorrido. 

\- Então foi mais fácil namorar a irmã dele - Mike brincou, e Tom o olhou de cara feia. 

\- A Meg era… era sempre tão doce, gentil, era uma garota incrível. E nós fazíamos a mesma faculdade, tínhamos muita coisa em comum. Foi muito fácil me apaixonar por ela.

\- Uma versão feminina do Jared?

\- Não. Óbvio que o fato de ela ser uma garota fez toda a diferença, ainda mais que os meus pais sempre bateram muito nessa tecla, então… Mas eu não a via como uma versão feminina do Jared, não era dessa maneira. - Até porque Jared era único e Jensen não gostava de compará-los. Mas achou melhor não compartilhar isso com seus amigos.

\- E agora? - Tom perguntou.

\- O que tem agora?

\- Você e o Jared…?

\- Não. Não existe essa possibilidade. Eu não sei por que ele voltou justamente agora, mas se ele for ficar, eu vou procurar um apartamento, ou outro lugar pra morar. 

\- Você é sócio do pai dele, não vai conseguir ficar longe, de qualquer maneira - Jason concluiu.

\- Mas lá é apenas trabalho, eu não quero ter que vê-lo todos os dias quando acordar, ou na hora das refeições. Ele simplesmente está lá, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não tivessem se passado três malditos anos! - Jensen falou, um misto de raiva e desgosto em sua voz. - Eu precisei dele enquanto a Meg esteve doente, Tom. Eu precisei dele quando tivemos que enterrá-la. E onde ele esteve esse tempo todo? Ele não era apenas meu amigo, ele era o irmão dela!

\- Você já se perguntou o que pode ter acontecido pra que ele agisse dessa maneira? Porque isso… eu não sei… isso é totalmente não-Jared - Tom falou, e ele tinha um ponto. Jensen já tinha pensado nisso um milhão de vezes, e por mais que Jared tivesse se afastado, ou mudado em relação a Jensen nos últimos meses em que esteve em Austin, ele ainda amava sua irmã, e não deixaria de se importar com ela de uma hora pra outra.

\- Eu me perguntei isso muitas vezes, mas então eu simplesmente... cansei. E agora eu não sei se eu realmente quero saber seus motivos, ou se eu simplesmente quero que ele se foda e volte pro lugar de onde veio - Falou com raiva. - Agora… será que a gente pode mudar de assunto? Eu aceitei sair com vocês pra me divertir, se fosse pra ficar remoendo o passado, eu podia ter ficado em casa - Jensen concluiu e Tom deu um sorriso. 

\- Você definitivamente precisa se divertir, amigo - Jason deu um soco de leve no ombro de Jensen, e Tom aumentou o volume da música no carro.


	4. Capítulo 4

Depois de ligar para Sandy e falar com seu filho por algum tempo, até o garoto dormir, Jared desceu as escadas e viu que Gerald já tinha se recolhido. A casa estava silenciosa, exceto por alguns cachorros latindo na vizinhança. 

Foi para a sala e ainda ficou zapeando os canais da TV, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada que despertasse o seu interesse. Lembrou-se então do convite de Stephen, e resolveu arriscar. A outra opção era ficar em casa, se sentindo um lixo e com pena de si mesmo, então foi trocar de roupas e chamou um uber.

Fazia muito tempo desde que saíra pela última vez. Não era como se ter um filho pequeno lhe permitisse ter muito tempo para si mesmo, então, entrar no bar e ouvir a música alta e ver as pessoas se divertindo, fez Jared se sentir um peixe fora d’água.

Andou pelo local, e não foi difícil encontrar Stephen. O cara parecia realmente animado e era o centro das atenções de um grupo do que pareciam ser seus amigos. Assim que ele viu Jared se aproximar, foi até ele e o puxou para um abraço, apresentando-o às demais pessoas que estavam com ele.

Depois da terceira cerveja, Jared já se sentia parte do grupo. Nunca fora um cara tímido, nem nunca tivera problemas para fazer amigos ou socializar; percebeu que só estava mesmo enferrujado. 

\- Acho que alguém vai se dar bem hoje - Jared brincou, quando percebeu a troca de olhares de Stephen com um cara alto encostado no balcão. - O que você está esperando?

\- Eu - Amell pigarreou, se virando para olhar Jared de frente. - Eu tinha esperanças de sair daqui com você, mas eu acho que não vai rolar, não é? 

Sincero. Jared gostava disso. Não pode deixar de pensar que talvez, se tivesse feito o mesmo, anos atrás, sua vida e a de Jensen pudessem ter sido diferentes… ou talvez não. O medo de perder a amizade dele, na época, sempre falou mais alto. Por fim, tinha-o perdido de qualquer maneira, então sim, se arrependia amargamente de nunca ter tido coragem de tentar.

\- Gosto da sua sinceridade - Jared falou, sorrindo. - Eu quero muito ser seu amigo, então não, realmente não vai rolar. Além do que, eu não quero treta com nenhum funcionário do meu pai. Ele me mataria.

Stephen deu risadas. - Certo. Vou lá ver se eu tenho mais sorte com o menino bonito, ali - piscou. - Você vai ficar bem? Meus amigos são seus amigos, eu empresto eles pra você - brincou.

\- Eu vou ficar bem - Jared o empurrou para longe. - Vá se divertir.

Stephen foi, e em poucos minutos, ele e o outro cara estavam saindo do bar juntos. Jared olhou ao redor e viu Chad Murray e alguns outros caras que conhecia do outro lado do bar. Ainda não estava pronto para encarar Chad, então foi na direção oposta e se sentou em uma banqueta no bar. 

Tinha um jogo de baseball sendo exibido na TV, que Jared ficou assistindo, e ao mesmo tempo apreciando o movimento, enquanto já pedia a segunda dose de uísque. Não iria aguentar muito tempo ali se não bebesse, e não estava realmente disposto a voltar para casa. Era deprimente.

\- Cincinnati ou Chicago? - Um homem da sua altura, com barba e cabelos compridos desgrenhados, corpo musculoso, se sentou na banqueta ao seu lado, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. Ele estava perguntando sobre o jogo, mas Jared de repente estava mais interessado em saber se os músculos esculpidos em baixo da camiseta branca justa que ele vestia, eram mesmo tão firmes quanto pareciam. - Chicago - Jared sorriu, se virando para olhar em seus olhos.

\- Humm - O cara fez uma carranca, o que o tornou ainda mais adorável. Droga! A falta de sexo e, muito provavelmente, o fato de ter Jensen dormindo sob o mesmo teto, estavam mesmo afetando sua mente, porque apesar de ser um Deus grego, definitivamente, o cara não fazia o seu tipo. Ainda assim, Jared sentiu vontade de se enroscar com ele em algum canto daquele bar. - Tinha esperanças de que você tivesse bom gosto - o homem brincou, falando tão próximo, que fez a pele de Jared arrepiar.

\- Fazer o quê? - sorriu, dando de ombros. - Eu morei em Chicago por três anos, acho que acabei me apegando. 

\- Okay… não vamos brigar por isso - o cara levantou as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo. - Afinal, eu tenho ideias melhores sobre o que fazer com você, garoto de Chicago - falou a última frase praticamente sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Jared só conseguiu pensar que, por pior que fosse a cantada, estava funcionando…

J2

\- Por que diabos você não me falou que ele está de volta? Que porra, Ackles!

\- O quê? Quem? - Jensen se afastou do barulho no bar e foi para o banheiro, para poder ouvir o que Chad Murray dizia, no celular.

\- O Jay! Quem mais? - Chad bufou, e Jensen poderia dizer que ele não estava feliz.

\- Oh. Ele voltou há três dias - Jensen respondeu sem vontade. - Por que eu deveria te avisar?

\- Não sei - a voz de Chad era puro sarcasmo - talvez porque há algum tempo que eu quero quebrar a cara desse filho da puta? 

Jensen deu uma risada - Como você soube? Ele foi te procurar? - Perguntou, curioso.

\- Não - Chad rolou os olhos, sem se importar que Jensen não o estava vendo. - Porque eu estou olhando pra ele agora mesmo.

\- Onde?

\- No San Jac. Ele deve estar tentando se fundir à parede do bar, aparentemente. A língua do Jason Momoa está na garganta dele, ou a dele na garganta do Jason, eu não sei… Pode parecer um pouco esquisito se eu ficar olhando, não?

\- Jason… Momoa? - Jensen sentiu seu sangue ferver.

\- Pois é. Pensei que o cara tivesse um gosto melhor.

\- Você está falando do Jared ou do Jason? - Jensen brincou, tentando disfarçar sua raiva.

\- Cara… eu não deveria me preocupar, porque o maldito não merece, mas… Jay está muito bêbado. E você conhece o Momoa… isso não vai acabar bem.

\- Jared é adulto, Chad. Ele sabe se defender - Jensen respondeu com falsa indiferença.

\- Não no estado em que ele está, eu acho - suspirou, aborrecido consigo mesmo por ainda se importar.

\- Escuta, eu não sei por que você me ligou. Não sei por que isso seria problema meu - respondeu, seco. 

\- Okay, Ackles. Me desculpe por tomar seu precioso tempo. Não vou mais te perturbar - Chad falou, puto. - Até mais.

Jensen desligou e tudo o que queria no momento era chutar o traseiro de Jared por ser tão estúpido, e de Chad, por ter ligado pra ele. 

\- Ei, onde você vai? - Mike segurou seu braço, quando Jensen ia saindo.

\- Vou dar um pulo no San Jac - Por sorte, ou azar, o bar em que Jensen estava ficava na mesma rua. - Eu vou embora de uber, ou arranjo uma carona, não me esperem - falou e saiu com pressa.

J2

Há algum tempo Jared não era beijado daquela maneira… de repente as mãos fortes de Jason estavam por todo o seu corpo e apesar de ter bebido demais e o seu cérebro estar rodando, Jared se deu conta de que estavam em um lugar público. E por mais que o cara fosse gostoso pra caralho, Jared se pegava pensando em Jensen o tempo todo, e aquilo o estava incomodando profundamente. Não conseguia relaxar. 

Se afastou do beijo, sentindo falta de ar, e apesar da sensação do pau de Jason pressionado contra sua ereção ser incrível, tudo o que queria era ir embora dali.

\- Espera - colocou suas duas mãos no peito do homem, tentando afastá-lo. - Eu não… eu preciso sair daqui.

\- Sim, podemos ir pro meu carro, é mais confortável lá - Jason sorriu, cheio de si, agarrando a cintura de Jared com mais força.

\- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer - Jared tentou se concentrar, sua cabeça girava. - Eu estou indo embora… sozinho.

\- Você pode ir - Jason segurou o queixo de Jared e o beijou novamente. - Mas primeiro vamos ali no banheiro, você chupa o meu pau, e eu até posso retribuir, se você quiser.

\- Claro - Jared rolou os olhos e o empurrou para longe, dessa vez com mais força.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Jared realmente se arrependeu de ter saído de casa. Ou de ter bebido tanto, já que já não estava mais acostumado, e nem mesmo tinha jantado.

Caminhou porta afora, respirando ar fresco, e pensou em pegar seu celular no bolso para chamar um uber, quando sentiu seu braço esquerdo sendo puxado. Jason segurava seu pulso com tanta força, que muito provavelmente ficaria marcado. 

\- Você não vai mesmo me deixar aqui nesse estado, não é? - Levou a mão de Jared até a protuberância em suas calças. 

Jared começou a rir. Aquela situação o estava deixando realmente irritado.

\- Cara, você não sabe o que é um não? 

\- Qual é? Há uns minutos atrás você estava praticamente implorando pra ser fodido, e agora está fazendo cu doce? - Jason tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, e apertou ainda mais o pulso de Jared, que já estava dolorido.

Jared não saberia dizer se era o álcool, a raiva, ou apenas burrice mesmo, mas usou o seu braço livre e deu um soco no rosto de Jason, que finalmente largou o seu pulso.

Até poderia ter sido boa ideia, mas, obviamente, Jason era quase duas vezes mais musculoso do que Jared, e muito provavelmente, não estava tão fodidamente bêbado quanto ele.

O gancho de direita veio tão rapidamente, que o fez cambalear e bater com as costas contra a parede do bar. Além da dor aguda em seu rosto, Jared sentiu dificuldade em respirar, e Jason não parou por aí… segurou Jared pelo tecido da camisa e ia socar suas costas contra a parede mais uma vez, quando Chad o impediu.

Os seguranças do bar apareceram logo em seguida e arrastaram Momoa para longe. 

\- Ei! Você está bem? - Murray tentou tirar Jared do local, mas o outro não parecia querer se mover dali tão cedo. - Merda! - Chad xingou. - Eu preciso levar você para um hospital - falou ao ver que o nariz de Jared sangrava, poderia estar quebrado.

\- Não. Nada de hospital - Jared resmungou, limpando o nariz na manga da camisa e finalmente começou a se mover, com a ajuda de Chad, que teve que apoiá-lo.

\- O que houve? - Jensen apareceu naquele momento e ajudou Chad a carregar Jared até o carro.

\- Longa história - Murray balançou a cabeça. - Talvez eu devesse ter deixado ele apanhar mais um pouco, antes de interromper.

\- Você perdeu sua oportunidade - Jensen comentou. - Agora me ajude aqui.

Chad abriu a porta traseira do seu carro e Jensen o ajudou a colocar Jared dentro dele. Talvez ele tivesse batido a cabeça no teto do carro na hora de entrar e ficasse com um galo depois, mas nenhum dos dois parecia realmente se importar. - Oops! - Chad apenas falou, com um quase sorriso de satisfação. 

Jensen se sentou no banco do carona e Chad dirigiu. 

\- Você acha que ele precisa ir para um hospital? - Jensen perguntou, olhando de soslaio para trás.

Então os dois ouviram Jared gemer, tossir e vomitar no banco de trás, talvez não exatamente nessa ordem. 

\- Eu acho que ele precisa ir pro necrotério, porque eu vou matar esse filho da puta! - Murray esbravejou, e Jensen se segurou para não rir. - Cara, ele vomitou no meu carro! Eu vou largar ele aqui na rua! - Chad fez menção de parar o carro, mas Jensen gritou com ele, dizendo que pagaria pela lavação no dia seguinte.

Ao chegarem em casa e tirarem Jared do banco traseiro, Gerald apareceu na porta, e parecia um pouco assustado ao ver seu filho naquele estado. Não era algo bonito de se ver, Jensen tinha que admitir.

E Chad… bom, assim que Gerald se ofereceu para ajudar, e Chad pode largá-lo, ele lhes deu as costas, xingando alguns palavrões e arrancando com seu carro, indo embora.

\- O que diabos aconteceu com ele? - Gerald perguntou ao entrarem. 

\- Briga de bar - Jensen resolveu amenizar as coisas. Gerald não precisava saber dos detalhes. - Eu não estava lá, o Chad viu e me chamou, então o trouxemos para casa.

\- Obrigado Jensen, eu… Me desculpe por isso.

\- Você não precisa se desculpar pelas merdas que ele faz, Gerald. - Jensen falou em um tom ácido demais, mas já não tinha como voltar atrás. 

Sem dizer mais nada, os dois homens apenas tiraram a camisa de Jared, suja de sangue e vômito, sua calça jeans e sapatos, e o deitaram na cama. 

Jensen ainda umedeceu uma toalha e limpou um pouco do sangue e vômito secos do seu rosto. Gerald balançou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhado. 

Jared se virou de bruços, gemendo e abraçando o travesseiro, e Jensen se pegou observando suas costas largas e sua bunda, coberta apenas por uma boxer cinza. Quando se deu conta do que fazia, pegou o cobertor que estava aos pés da cama e o cobriu, então saíram do quarto e apagaram a luz.

\- Eu vou conversar com ele amanhã - Gerald suspirou, cansado, e foi para o seu quarto.

J2

Jared acordou se sentindo horrível. Estava apenas de cueca em sua cama, fedendo a azedo, com um gosto horrível na boca, nariz latejando, e sequer conseguia se lembrar de como tinha chegado em casa.

Tomou um banho demorado, escovou os dentes e, ao escutar o barulho do carro do seu pai saindo de casa, deu graças por isso e foi direto para a cozinha, querendo desesperadamente beber água e comer alguma coisa.

\- Ressaca? - A voz de Jensen o assustou, quando pegava água na geladeira. 

\- Você quem me trouxe pra casa? - Falou, depois de beber um copo inteiro d’água e encher outro.

\- O que você acha?

\- Eu pensei ter ouvido a voz do Chad.

\- Sim, por falar nisso, você lhe deve a lavação do carro dele, e provavelmente ele vai querer terminar de quebrar o seu nariz.

\- Desde quando você e o Chad são amigos? Até onde eu me lembro, vocês mal podiam ouvir o nome um do outro - Jared apanhou um pacote de cookies no armário e começou a comer, então serviu-se de uma xícara de café e se sentou na bancada da cozinha, diante de Jensen.

Jensen deu uma risada. - Você realmente achou que voltaria depois de três anos, e as coisas estariam exatamente como as deixou?

\- Não Jensen, eu apenas…

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Em vez de ligar pra mim, o Murray deveria ter deixado o Momoa quebrar a sua cara. 

\- O Chad ligou pra você? - Jared riu, ainda estava tentando digerir aquilo. - Vocês dois mal se suportavam e então o quê? Eu saí do caminho e vocês de repente se tornaram amiguinhos? - Não conseguiu disfarçar sua irritação. 

\- Nem tudo gira em torno de você, caso você não saiba.

\- Uau! - rolou os olhos. 

\- Onde diabos você estava com a cabeça? - Jensen estava puto. - E se o Chad não estivesse lá?

\- Eu sei me defender, idiota! - Jared falou e se arrependeu em seguida. Não queria soar tão infantil, mas Jensen tinha adquirido o dom de tirá-lo do sério.

\- De tantos caras… você tinha logo que se meter com o Momoa? - Perguntou, incrédulo, e então riu, sem humor. - Bom, não é como se você algum dia tivesse discernimento, quando se trata disso.

\- Oh - Jared riu - então você vai jogar o meu passado na minha cara, agora? Sério, isso é muito maduro - bebeu outro gole de café. - E quer saber? Eu não conheço o cara, nunca o vi antes. Ele é gostoso, pronto - deu de ombros - Por um momento eu achei que fosse boa ideia, depois não achei mais e ele não gostou, foi isso. Eu não sei por que estou me justificando pra você, a propósito.

\- Não estou falando por mim, eu estou me lixando com quem você vai foder - mentiu. - Mas se você estivesse sóbrio, teria visto a cara do seu pai quando você chegou em casa naquele estado. É pra isso que você voltou?

\- Do jeito que adora me julgar, você provavelmente nunca fez nenhuma merda na sua vida perfeita, não é Ackles? - Ironizou. - Não deve ter nenhum arrependimento sequer. 

\- Oh, eu tenho um arrependimento - Jensen falou e Jared sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. Se ele queria machucar, estava no caminho certo.

Por um momento, Jared se odiou por não ter conseguido responder à altura, e ter que engolir o nó na garganta antes de poder falar.

\- É… eu também.

\- Por que, Jared? Eu só queria entender… O que aconteceu naquela noite, eu… então você simplesmente foi embora, não atendeu minhas ligações, e eu fiquei e tive que lidar com aquilo sozinho. Você simplesmente fugiu e eu tive que ficar e encarar a Meg, depois de tê-la traído com o seu próprio irmão! - Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto, andando de um lado para o outro. - Droga! Eu só queria que você falasse comigo, Jared. Eu queria que você me dissesse o que fazer, eu fiquei tão… perdido, eu… - bufou, balançando a cabeça. - E então todo mundo estava chateado por você ter ido embora, enquanto eu só queria poder socar a sua cara por me colocar naquela situação.

\- Te colocar naquela situação? Você fala como se eu tivesse te obrigado a fazer alguma coisa. Pode ter sido impulsivo, mas você quis aquilo tanto quanto eu! - Jared sentiu seus olhos embaçarem. - Droga! Você devia ter me parado. Por que você não me fez parar? - Havia dor e desespero em sua voz.

\- Eu não sei. Você tem razão… eu quis. Mas eu estava lá no dia seguinte. Eu tive que encarar a sua irmã e decidir se era melhor contar a verdade ou mentir pra ela, enquanto você simplesmente fugiu!

\- Eu não podia ficar e ver você se casar com ela. Eu era um idiota apaixonado, e achei que o mundo ia acabar só porque você… - Jared enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos, puxando-os num gesto desesperado. - Eu estava furioso com a notícia do noivado, e… eu tinha 21 anos, estava com o coração partido e idiota como era, achava que aquilo era a pior coisa que poderia me acontecer. E eu não queria magoar a Meg, não queria que ela soubesse que eu… - bufou. - Eu achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa, por mais doloroso que fosse. E dali pra frente, foi tudo… uma sucessão de erros, um atrás do outro, e de repente não tinha como eu voltar atrás.

\- Não tinha como voltar atrás? - A voz de Gerald fez Jared se assustar e quase derrubar o seu café. - Nem mesmo meses depois, quando eu liguei pra informar que a Meg estava doente… você ainda achou que o seu sofrimento era mais importante do que estar aqui e apoiar a sua irmã, quando ela tanto precisava?

Jared fechou os olhos, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Por mais que soubesse que esse momento chegaria, não estava preparado. Nunca estaria.

\- E quando nós a enterramos, Jared? Você também estava ocupado demais sentindo pena de si mesmo, enquanto nós tivemos que enterrar sua irmã? 

\- Eu tive um filho - Falou sem pensar, sua voz era quase um sussurro.

\- O quê? - Gerald e Jensen falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Quando o senhor me ligou, contando que a Meg tinha… que ela tinha morrido, eu passei muito mal e fui levado pro hospital às pressas. Tive que fazer uma cesariana de emergência - mordeu o lábio inferior, se segurando para não chorar, embora seu olhos estivessem úmidos.

\- Uma... cesariana? - Gerald parecia incrédulo.

\- Eu estava grávido, pai. Foi por isso que eu não voltei pra casa quando soube da doença da Meg. Como eu poderia? 

\- Grávido? - Gerald ainda parecia inconformado, e Jensen apenas os olhava, sem nenhuma reação.

\- Sim, grávido! O senhor sempre soube que eu era portador. Droga! Eu venho querendo contar isso desde que cheguei, mas… eu fiquei com medo, não sabia como vocês iam reagir, e eu perdi a coragem. Mas foi por isso que eu voltei, afinal. O senhor tem um neto e eu acho que já passou da hora de conhecê-lo.

\- Um neto? - Gerald perguntou com a voz quebrada. - Eu tenho um neto e você escondeu de mim esse tempo todo?

\- Pai, me desculpe, eu sei que… 

\- Você sabe? Porque cada vez mais eu acho que já nem sei mais quem é você - Seu pai falou e saiu em direção às escadas. Alguns instantes depois, Jared ouviu a porta do quarto dele batendo com força.

\- De quanta estupidez uma pessoa é capaz? - Jared perguntou para si mesmo, em voz alta.

\- Parece que você está prestes a descobrir - Jensen falou com a voz carregada de dor e foi saindo.

\- Jensen, por favor, espere! - Jared implorou, mas foi em vão. Jensen já havia saído, batendo a porta atrás de si.


	5. Capítulo 5

Jared deu alguns passos, indeciso, olhando entre a escada que levava ao andar de cima e a porta da frente, que Jensen acabara de bater. Nada saiu como planejado, mas no fundo, sempre soube que não haveria um jeito fácil.

\- Foda-se! Jensen vai me odiar de qualquer maneira, mas talvez o meu pai ainda possa me perdoar algum dia - pensou enquanto subia em direção ao quarto do seu pai, sentindo seu coração acelerado no peito.

Bateu duas vezes na porta, quando não recebeu uma resposta, abriu-a e entrou. Seu pai estava sentado na beirada da cama, inclinado para a frente, com o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Pai - Jared se ajoelhou em sua frente. Sua vontade era de abraçá-lo e implorar seu perdão, mas se conteve e apenas apoiou sua mão sobre a perna do homem. - Eu sei que nada do que eu disser vai amenizar as coisas, ou fazer o senhor me odiar menos, mas... eu só queria que o senhor soubesse que eu sinto muito.

Fez uma pausa, criando coragem, e respirou fundo. Não sabia quanto da sua conversa com Jensen seu pai tinha escutado, mas de qualquer maneira, sabia que ele iria acabar ligando os pontos. 

\- Eu sei que eu decepcionei o senhor muitas vezes, mas nunca foi minha intenção machucar ninguém. Muito pelo contrário, eu só fui embora de casa porque não queria magoar a Meg, e… depois as coisas simplesmente foram acontecendo, como uma avalanche, e não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Eu só não imaginei que... - fungou, secando os olhos na manga da camisa - eu pensei que teria tempo, que algum dia eu poderia consertar as coisas com ela - Jared não conseguiu mais controlar, apenas encostou a cabeça na perna do seu pai e chorou toda a dor que havia reprimido desde que chegara.

\- Ninguém esperava que fosse tão rápido - Gerald também chorava em silêncio. Colocou a mão sobre os cabelos de Jared, segurando-o perto. - Todos fomos pegos de surpresa, filho.

Filho. Era a primeira vez que seu pai usava essa palavra desde que Jared voltara.

\- Eu queria ter estado aqui. Eu falei com a Meg naquela última semana, ela estava tão animada, eu nunca imaginei que… que seria a última vez que eu falaria com ela - Jared soluçou. Relembrar aquilo tudo era doloroso demais.

\- Houve um dia que… eu tinha acabado de voltar da oficina e Meg estava sentada no sofá da sala, falando ao telefone - Gerald colocou sua mão sobre a de Jared enquanto falava. - Eu parei ali na porta e fiquei observando-a de longe, e então percebi que era com você que ela falava. A maneira que ela ria... era como quando vocês eram mais jovens e corriam pela casa, provocando um ao outro. Era tão… verdadeiro. Ela dizia algo sobre você nunca deixar de ser nerd, eu não me lembro exatamente, mas aquele momento ficou gravado na minha memória, porque eu não saberia dizer quando tinha sido a última vez que eu a vi daquele jeito, tão feliz, tão espontânea. Então eu só fiquei ali... apreciando aquele momento, mesmo que eu estivesse me sentindo um intruso por isso.

\- Era mais fácil falar com ela ao telefone… se eu olhasse nos olhos dela, eu jamais conseguiria esconder a verdade, e... Talvez eu estivesse errado, e eu nunca vou saber, mas eu escolhi não arriscar, ela já tinha problemas demais pra lidar.

\- Megan sempre defendeu você. Sempre tinha uma resposta pronta quando alguém questionava o fato de você não estar aqui. Acho que, de alguma forma, ela se sentia responsável.

\- Não.

\- Você foi embora na manhã seguinte ao noivado dela. - Era difícil não ligar os pontos. Eu sempre fui um pouco devagar, mas ela certamente fez isso.

\- Eu sinto muito. O que o senhor quer que eu diga? Eu sinto muito por não ser como ela. A Meg teria feito qualquer coisa pra me ver feliz, enquanto eu apenas… Eu só conseguia pensar em ir embora daqui. - Tinha sido impulsivo e egoísta, mas na época, só queria sumir de Austin… mesmo que lutasse contra, não podia evitar. E sentir inveja da felicidade da sua própria irmã, era algo com o qual não podia lidar. Sair do caminho parecia ser a única opção.

\- Era engraçado como… - Gerald continuou - você e o Jensen estavam sempre juntos, eu fiquei realmente surpreso quando ele e a Meg começaram a namorar. No fundo, sempre achei que seria você. Esse filho é dele, não é? Você e o Jensen estavam…?

\- Não. - Seu pai parecia decepcionado, não apenas com Jared, mas também com Jensen e isso não era justo. Por mais que sentisse ciúmes da proximidade dos dois, Jensen tinha sido muito mais do que um ombro amigo para o seu pai, muito mais do que um filho, e Jared não queria que ele perdesse isso também. - Foi uma única vez. Naquela noite antes de eu ir embora. Nós nunca tivemos nada antes, eu juro. Nunca! Eu estava arrumando minhas coisas porque tinha decidido ir embora, ele estava dormindo no meu quarto, então nós acabamos brigando, e… Jensen nunca quis traí-la, disso eu tenho certeza. Eu também não, mas tudo simplesmente… aconteceu. Eu sei o quão errado foi e eu nunca me perdoei por isso, mas…

\- Eu preciso de um tempo pra digerir isso tudo… é muito pra lidar. Isso só me faz perceber o quanto eu errei com você. 

\- Não, pai...

\- Eu deixei você escapar pelos meus dedos, filho. Eu devia ter visto na época, deveria ter percebido que você não estava bem, mas eu… eu simplesmente deixei você se afastar, e se afastar… - suspirou. - A sua mãe era o pilar dessa família. Depois que ela se foi, eu apenas me entreguei, e… nunca estive realmente presente. Você e a Meg tinham um ao outro, mas tiveram que lidar sozinhos com muita coisa e eu nunca realmente olhei pra vocês. Era minha obrigação como pai. Nós discutimos naquela manhã, e você foi embora, e eu fui tão orgulhoso… eu deveria ter ido atrás de você, deveria ter procurado saber o que estava acontecendo, mas eu simplesmente… 

\- O senhor teve o suficiente pra lidar. A Meg precisava do senhor muito mais do que eu.

\- Você sempre a colocou em primeiro lugar - Sorriu, embora triste. - Vocês dois, desde crianças, sempre protegeram um ao outro. Se ela ainda estivesse aqui, ela iria amar o seu filho, não importa as circunstâncias. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

\- Eu sei - Jared tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente.

\- Jensen sabe que o filho é dele?

\- Eu não tive a oportunidade de falar, antes dele bater a porta na minha cara.

\- Jensen tem um bom coração, e ele será um bom pai. Talvez ele só precise de um tempo.

\- Eu não tenho dúvida que ele será um bom pai, eu só… Eu sinto falta da amizade dele. Mas eu não acho que é algo que ele possa perdoar, então…

\- Isso já é um pouco mais complicado, eu acredito - Gerald suspirou. - Então... eu já sou avô? Onde está o meu neto, afinal? Quando eu vou poder conhecê-lo?

\- Ele está a caminho. - Jared levantou-se e se sentou na cama, ao lado do seu pai. - Ele está com um casal de amigos, eles vão trazê-lo até aqui, devem chegar amanhã.

\- E não é arriscado ele viajar por aí com estranhos?

\- Eles são da minha inteira confiança, o senhor pode ficar tranquilo – Jared sorriu com a preocupação, então pegou seu celular no bolso da calça e mostrou algumas fotos ao seu pai.

\- O nome dele é Brian, ele está com pouco mais de dois aninhos.

Gerald segurou o celular na mão, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao olhar as fotos.

\- É um garoto lindo. Se parece um pouco com você, e… Também é a cara do Jensen. Acho que ele não vai precisar de um teste de DNA - brincou.

Ainda conversaram por algum tempo, Jared contou algumas coisas sobre Brian, e Gerald o encheu de perguntas, parecia realmente disposto a conhecê-lo, o que fez o coração de Jared ficar aliviado. Sabia que a mágoa ainda estava lá, que seu pai não o havia perdoado milagrosamente, mas ele tinha lhe dado uma abertura, e a partir dali, não importava quanto tempo levasse, Jared tinha esperanças de conquistar a sua confiança novamente.

J2

Jensen não voltou durante o dia, e só apareceu em casa à noite para tomar banho e trocar de roupas, para então sair novamente.

\- Jensen, nós precisamos conversar - Jared o alcançou quando ele já estava na porta. 

\- Precisamos? - Balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. - Olha Jared, fico feliz que você tenha voltado pelo seu pai, porque sério… o homem não merece essa merda toda que você fez com ele. Só não venha pra cima de mim com essa conversa, porque não me interessa, ok? Se você teve um filho, ótimo pra você! Apesar de que, pobre dessa criança, pois ninguém merece ter um pai tão irresponsável - as palavras foram cuspidas com raiva, Jensen sequer podia olhar nos olhos de Jared.

\- Irresponsável? - De tudo que Jensen pudesse xingá-lo, e provavelmente com razão, aquilo o tinha tocado de alguma maneira. Jared podia ser tudo, mas nunca um pai irresponsável.

\- Sim. Irresponsável, pra não dizer outras coisas! De qualquer forma, eu já estou procurando um lugar pra morar, e não vou ser obrigado a olhar mais pra sua cara todos os dias. 

\- O quê? - Era muita informação para processar. Jensen iria embora daquela casa? - Não! Você não pode...

\- Eu estou saindo, não me esperem pro jantar, nem pelo resto do final de semana. 

\- Jensen! Jared ainda gritou atrás dele - Sua vontade era de agarrar seu braço e implorar, mas ainda tinha um pouco de orgulho. - O que eu tenho pra falar é do seu interesse!

\- Foda-se Padalecki! - Gritou quando já estava no seu carro.

J2

Jensen dirigia devagar. Podia sentir suas mãos trêmulas ao volante, e não queria acabar causando um acidente. Dirigiu por algum tempo sem rumo, tinha planos para ir à casa de Tom, mas no momento, tudo o que desejava era ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Estava realmente bravo com Jared. Ouvi-lo dizer que tinha um filho, só servira para fazer sua raiva aumentar ainda mais. 

Era difícil constatar que Jared não apenas tinha ido embora, ele tinha seguido com sua vida, construído uma família e Jensen não fazia parte dela.

Na verdade, ele tinha fodido com a vida de Jensen há três anos, quando foi embora depois daquela noite, e deixou Jensen sozinho, amargando com todos os seus pensamentos e suas dúvidas, além de toda a culpa por ter traído Meg.

Podia se lembrar como se fosse ontem, da conversa difícil que tivera com sua noiva, apenas algumas semanas depois de Jared ter partido.

_\- Jensen… eu preciso que você seja sincero comigo, por favor. Algo aconteceu, não foi? Entre você e o Jay?_

_\- Meg… - Jensen fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça; não queria falar sobre aquilo. Como poderia fazê-la entender?_

_\- Não adianta você negar, Jensen. Eu preciso saber. Jared foi embora sem se despedir, ele nem sequer atendeu às minhas ligações._

_\- Seu irmão não tem falado com ninguém, Meg. Ele deve estar precisando de um tempo, ou sei lá..._

_\- Você tentou falar com ele?_

_\- Sim. Algumas vezes. Ele também não atendeu, nem retornou minhas mensagens._

_\- Eu deveria ter percebido, não é? Quero dizer, ele é o meu irmãozinho, a pessoa mais próxima que eu tive em toda a minha vida, até… até conhecer você - Falou com a voz chorosa e cheia de culpa._

_\- Não, Meg. Não venha com essa conversa sobre se sentir culpada, porque não foi você quem se afastou. Foi ele! Então por favor não tente carregar uma culpa que não é sua, okay?_

_\- Ele não deixou de ser a pessoa mais próxima pra mim, eu apenas… eu contava tudo a ele, droga! Eu sempre contei. Então eu falava sobre o meu amor por você, eu falava de nós dois, e agora eu fico pensando… como eu não percebi que o estava fazendo sofrer? - Pausou por um tempo, pensativa. - Você sempre soube?_

_\- Não. Não… naquela noite antes de ele ir embora, ele… eu estava dormindo no quarto dele, como sempre, mas ele chegou transtornado, e começou a colocar suas roupas em uma mala, e… eu tentei impedi-lo, então ele me falou algumas coisas, jogou na minha cara, na verdade, e… e nós..._

_\- Vocês…?_

_\- Meg, não foi como você está pensando. Eu sei que essa frase é ridícula, mas… o que aconteceu foi… eu não sei explicar, foi tão de repente e eu juro… eu nunca sequer tinha cogitado aquilo. Não significou nada - e essa era a primeira e mais dolorosa mentira - foi um erro, um ato impulsivo e inesperado. - Ou talvez nem tanto, mas Jensen não podia dizer a ela, quando nem ele mesmo sabia o que sentia. - Por favor, me perdoe por isso, eu jamais faria algo pra te magoar, não de propósito..._

_\- Meu Deus... - Meg suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto. - Ele iria embora de qualquer maneira - constatou, falando com a voz quebrada. - Eu só queria ter percebido antes. Talvez tudo pudesse ter sido diferente._

_\- Nós nunca saberemos, Meg. Não adianta você ficar remoendo isso tudo. Nada disso é sua culpa. Minha, talvez, mas não sua._

_\- Você o ama?_

_\- O quê? - Jensen foi pego de surpresa._

_\- Eu preciso saber se você também o ama._

_\- Eu o amo como um amigo, Meg. Como um amigo - repetiu, sem saber se estava tentando convencer sua noiva, ou a si mesmo._

_\- Eu preciso que você tenha certeza, Jensen. Porque se for mais que isso, e você quiser ir atrás dele, eu não vou te impedir._

_E esse tinha sido provavelmente o maior erro da vida de Jensen._

_Depois que Jared partiu, quantas noites passou acordado, pensando em ir atrás dele, mesmo correndo o risco de ser rejeitado?_

_A desculpa da qual tentava convencer a si mesmo, era de que não queria magoar Meg, então por que naquele momento, quando ela mesma lhe deu essa escolha, Jensen não teve coragem de assumir o que sentia por Jared?_

_Parece que a ideia fixa dos seus pais, de que Jensen deveria tradicionalmente namorar e se casar com uma garota, estava enraizada em sua mente, por mais que ele tentasse negar, e afirmar que era ele mesmo quem fazia suas próprias escolhas._

_Tudo isso, somado à sua falta de coragem, e à mágoa que sentia em relação a Jared ter partido, fez com que optasse pelo que lhe era mais cômodo._

_Seu medo de arriscar, de trocar o certo pelo duvidoso, fez com que aquela mentira tão sórdida saísse da sua boca e definisse o seu futuro naquele momento._

_\- Eu amo você, Meg. É com você que eu quero ficar._

O que lhe restava, senão conviver com suas próprias escolhas? Precisava sair daquela casa, ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Tinha permanecido lá por Gerald, mas agora já não fazia mais sentido. 

E ver Jared todos os dias, era como cutucar numa ferida aberta. Jensen só queria que ele nunca tivesse voltado e trazido todos os sentimentos à tona novamente.

O destino já tinha sido cruel demais. Por mais que não amasse Meg como deveria, perdê-la tinha sido como perder uma parte de si. Acompanhar seus medos, sua dor, suas esperanças… e depois ter tudo arrancado de repente. Tinha sido devastador.

Obviamente, as coisas entre ele e Meg tinham ficado difíceis por algum tempo, e Jensen não podia deixar de pensar que o fato de ela ter adoecido contribuiu para que ele fosse perdoado. Embora sua mente estivesse cheia de dúvidas na época, ficou realmente feliz por ter tido outra chance com ela, e fez todo o possível para vê-la feliz, até o seu último dia de vida.

J2

Jensen realmente não voltou na noite de sexta. Milo tinha ligado, dizendo que chegariam no sábado pela manhã, e Jared nem sequer tinha conseguido dormir.

Sentia saudades de Brian e estava ansioso por seu pai e principalmente para Jensen conhecê-lo. Queria ter conversado com ele primeiro, mas Jensen não estava facilitando em nada. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz por finalmente poder tentar consertar as coisas, também estava com medo. E se Jensen rejeitasse o filho? 

O Jensen que conhecia, seu melhor amigo, a pessoa por quem Jared se apaixonou anos atrás, nunca seria capaz de algo assim, mas ele havia mudado. Jared quase não enxergava mais o antigo Jensen naquele homem amargo, que parecia odiá-lo com todas as suas forças. 

Porém, nem sequer podia julgá-lo. Jared sabia que o tinha deixado em maus lençóis quando foi embora. E apesar de não estar presente, podia imaginar tudo o que Jensen havia enfrentado com a doença e a morte de Meg. Essas coisas com certeza o endureceram, não podia esperar que ele ainda fosse o mesmo. 

O coração de Jared pulou no peito, ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Desceu as escadas correndo e foi atender a porta da frente, onde encontrou Milo segurando seu bebê adormecido nos braços.

Rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, Jared pegou a criança do colo do seu amigo e o abraçou contra o peito, cheirando seus cabelos loirinhos, sentindo-o tão pequenino em seus braços.

\- Como eu senti falta desse pirralho - falou sorrindo, puxando Milo para abraçá-lo com um braço livre.

\- Só do pirralho? - Milo brincou, retribuindo o abraço. - Nós sentimos sua falta, homem.

\- Como foi a viagem? A Sandy não está com vocês? - Jared deitou Brian ainda adormecido no sofá, e ajudou Milo a tirar as malas do carro.

\- A viagem foi tranquila. Fizemos várias paradas. Brian dormiu a maior parte do tempo, e quando não, a Sandy o entretinha com brincadeiras, ou com vídeos infantis no banco de trás. Ela ficou na casa dos avós, em Houston. Eu só vim entregar a encomenda - sorriu, se referindo a Brian. - Na quarta-feira eu volto pra ver vocês, pois tenho alguns compromissos aqui em Austin, e talvez eu fique até o final de semana, se não for um incômodo.

\- Claro que não! Isso é maravilhoso! Vai ser muito bom ter companhia, as coisas não estão fáceis por aqui.

\- Eu imagino - Milo tocou seu ombro. - Como você está?

\- Bem, eu acho - deu de ombros. - Dentro do possível.

Brian começou a choramingar no sofá e Jared prontamente o pegou no colo. 

\- Papai! - O menino enrolou seus bracinhos em volta do seu pescoço, e era a melhor sensação do mundo.

Jared brincou com ele, beijou suas bochechas, ouvindo-o tagarelar com seu linguajar de bebê. 

Gerald estava no quintal, provavelmente cuidando do Jardim e Jared levou o menino até onde ele estava. Seu olhar, seu sorriso e até mesmo a sua postura mudaram quando o viu. Por um instante, parecia o mesmo homem de antes, quando ele ainda não tinha passado pela dor de perder uma filha. 

\- Ei, pai. - Jared tentou disfarçar a emoção em sua voz. - Esse é o seu neto, Brian. Brian, esse é o seu vovô, Gerald. 

\- Vovô - o menino repetiu, tímido, enfiando os dedinhos na boca, escondendo o rostinho no pescoço de Jared, e espiando de vez em quando. 

\- Ei! - Gerald sorriu, se aproximando devagar. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente marejados e sua voz suave - Oi Brian - segurou a mãozinha do menino, com carinho. - O vovô está cuidando das plantas aqui no jardim. Você quer me ajudar a dar água para as flores? Elas estão com sede. 

Brian olhou ao redor, curioso, então olhou para o regador que estava no chão e se atirou para os braços estendidos do avô. 

\- Acho que precisamos providenciar um regador do seu tamanho, hã? - Gerald falou, o sorriso mais sincero que Jared pode ver desde que voltou. 

Quando entraram, minutos mais tarde, Jared apresentou os dois homens e convenceu Milo a ficar para o almoço. 

Helen tinha o final de semana de folga, então Gerald fez questão de cozinhar. Fez carne assada, purê de batatas com cenouras e uma sopa de legumes para Brian. Seu pai sempre gostou de cozinhar, mesmo quando sua mãe ainda era viva, era tradição ele preparar o almoço de domingo. 

Meg também era uma boa cozinheira e adorava testar novas receitas, mas Jared já não tinha herdado esse dom. Sabia o básico para seu sustento e seguia orientações de um nutricionista, quando se tratava da alimentação de Brian, mas não poderia dizer que cozinhar era o seu passatempo favorito. 

Foi difícil se despedir de Milo, que foi embora logo após o almoço. Era muito bom ter um amigo por perto, depois do tratamento de gelo que estava tendo naquela casa até então. 

J2

No final da tarde, seu pai saiu para jogar cartas na casa de um amigo e como Jensen provavelmente não voltaria até o dia seguinte, Jared pensou que já era hora de acertar as coisas com Chad. 

Obviamente ele não iria perdoá-lo tão facilmente, Jared não se iludiria a esse ponto, mas Chad tinha se importado em chamar Jensen e levá-lo pra casa no outro dia, isso queria dizer que, de alguma forma, ele ainda se importava. E Jared se agarraria com unhas e dentes a qualquer chance de ter seu amigo de volta.

Instalou a cadeirinha que Milo havia trazido no assento traseiro do carro que era utilizado pelos funcionários da oficina, e dirigiu até onde Chad costumava morar. 

Os pais de Chad possuíam uma casa grande de dois andares, com um amplo jardim na frente. Jared estacionou o carro em uma das vagas da garagem, já que Brian dormia no banco de trás, e não queria acordá-lo.

\- Mas olha só, quem resolveu aparecer - o tom irônico era evidente.

\- Oi Chad.

Assim que Jared saiu e fechou a porta do carro, Koda, o pastor alemão da família, correu em sua direção.

\- Koda! Ei garoto, você cresceu! - Jared apoiou um joelho no chão e deixou o cachorro lambê-lo e cheirá-lo. - Bom, pelo menos alguém ficou feliz com a minha volta – comentou ao ficar de pé novamente, olhando para Chad.

\- Eu não vou lamber a sua cara, se é o que você estava esperando - Chad ficou ali parado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, apenas trocou o peso de um pé para outro, Jared não podia ler sua expressão.

Jared forçou um sorriso, mas Chad permaneceu sério.

\- Como você está? - Perguntou. 

\- Puto! Mandei lavar o maldito assento traseiro do carro e ainda está fedendo, graças a você - Chad respondeu com um tom um pouco irritado, mas não parecia realmente bravo.

Jared segurou a risada. - Eu sinto muito por isso.

\- Então você se lembra?

\- Não de tudo exatamente, mas o Jensen me falou. Por falar nisso... você não devia tê-lo chamado.

\- Oh, fala sério! Eu não ia carregar a sua bunda bêbada pra casa sozinho. E se eu não estivesse lá, o Momoa teria feito panquecas com a sua cara. O que diabos você estava fazendo com ele, afinal? Tudo bem você foder por aí, mas pelo menos escolha melhor da próxima vez, eu não estarei lá para ser o seu herói.

Jared riu. Era Chad sendo Chad. Algumas coisas realmente não mudaram.

\- Então, você e o Jensen são amigos, agora?

\- Isso é notícia velha - Chad parecia satisfeito em dizer aquilo. - Mas espera... Oh, você não estava por aqui, não é mesmo?

\- Então você me substituiu por ele, ou o quê? Não sei porque estou surpreso, parece que o meu pai teve a mesma ideia - Estava sendo infantil, mas Jared não podia evitar.

\- Você é quem foi embora, Padalecki - Chad falou sério desta vez. - Achou o quê? Que as nossas vidas não continuariam sem você?

\- Não é isso, eu apenas...

\- Se deu conta das merdas que fez, e do quanto perdeu enquanto esteve longe? - Provocou, sarcástico.

\- Sim.

\- Espere... só me dê um minuto pra curtir esse momento - Chad tinha um sorriso quase vitorioso no rosto. - Ei... tem um gato miando no seu carro? Perguntou ao ouvir um choramingo vindo de lá.

\- Não - Jared riu e abriu a porta do banco traseiro. - Tem alguém que eu quero que você conheça. - Soltou o bebê da cadeirinha e o pegou no colo.

\- Brian, esse é o tio Chad. Chad esse é o meu filho, Brian.

Chad olhava para o garoto no colo de Jared, boquiaberto. O menino estava com os cabelos desgrenhados, o olhar sonolento e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

\- F-filho?

\- Sim - Jared sorriu, orgulhoso, beijando a bochecha do menino.

\- Cara… eu já tinha me esquecido que você é capaz de procriar. Isso é... é um pouco assustador, eu acho. 

Jared riu.

\- Então… aquela vez que você me ligou, pedindo um emprego em que você pudesse trabalhar em casa, você estava... grávido? - Murray coçou a cabeça, ainda tentando digerir a notícia. - Como você conseguiu manter isso em segredo?

\- Foi preciso, Chad. Não é como se eu pudesse dizer pra Meg que estava grávido do noivo dela - Jared falou com a voz carregada de tristeza.

\- Do noivo...? Porra! Ele é filho do... do Ackles?

\- Sim.

\- Ele sabe? - Chad ainda tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

\- Não ainda. Eu tentei, mas parece que ele não está querendo falar comigo, então… - deu de ombros.

\- Você deveria ter contado a ele assim que soube! Cara, onde você estava com a cabeça?

\- Eu não sei, Chad. Eu me pergunto isso todos os dias, mas... a Meg precisava dele. Eu não queria fazê-lo ter que mentir pra ela também, então... me pareceu a coisa certa a fazer - falou sem olhar nos olhos de Chad.

\- Que merda, cara.

\- Eu sei.

Chad se ajoelhou, para ficar na altura de Brian, que agora estava de pé no chão, agarrado à perna de Jared.

\- Ele definitivamente é um mini Jensen - sorriu. Não precisa nem teste de DNA. Espera... então você e o Jensen… Vocês… transaram? - Seus olhos pareciam querer saltar das órbitas agora.

\- Sim, Chad, pra conceber um filho as pessoas precisam fazer sexo. Tenho certeza que nós aprendemos isso em algum momento no ensino fundamental. Ou talvez no primário.

Chad se levantou, rolando os olhos. - Cara… eu não sei, não quero ser pessimista, mas… Jensen vai ficar muito puto com você.

\- Eu sei. Acho que já estou preparado pra isso - Jared mentiu. Desde que chegou, estava se segurando para não desmoronar. Não sabia o quanto ainda podia aguentar.

\- E o pior é que dessa vez eu nem posso… - “Ficar do seu lado” - Chad não concluiu a frase, apenas abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, mas Jared sabia exatamente o que ele iria dizer.

\- Bom, acho que já vou indo, eu só queria… - “Implorar pra que você ainda fosse meu amigo?” Jared pensou, mas não disse em voz alta, apenas engoliu em seco. - Só queria me desculpar pelo seu carro.

Chad riu. - Eu já vomitei na sua cama uma vez, então acho que estamos quites.

\- E obrigado por ter cuidado de mim, na outra noite. Você realmente não precisava - Jared se virou para abrir a porta traseira do carro, estava ficando emotivo, era melhor ir logo embora. - Eu pediria perdão por todo esse tempo que… por ter sido um amigo de merda, mas… eu não sei se realmente existe desculpa pra algo assim, então…

\- Eu não posso afirmar nada, Jay. Mas eu continuo aqui, se você precisar. E se eu acreditasse que você é algum bastardo egoísta sem coração, eu nunca teria me tornado seu amigo, pra começar. 

Jared apertou os lábios e acenou com a cabeça. Não seria capaz de dizer nada sem cair no choro, então apenas murmurou um obrigado, antes de colocar seu filho na cadeirinha e partir. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Jared bateu de leve e entrou no quarto. Se esperasse por permissão, Jensen muito provavelmente bateria a porta na sua cara.

Era o antigo quarto de Meg, e isso fez seu coração apertar, mas não podia perder o foco. Já tinha adiado demais aquela conversa, e não sairia daquele quarto antes que Jensen o ouvisse.

Como os demais quartos da casa, aquele também tinha um banheiro privativo. A porta estava aberta, Jared podia ver o vapor escapando por ela e sentir o cheiro suave de shampoo. Jensen deveria ter acabado de sair do banho, pois Jared não podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro.

Deu mais alguns passos e viu que Jensen estava diante do espelho, terminando de se barbear, vestindo apenas uma toalha branca em volta da cintura.  A visão era de tirar o fôlego, mas mais uma vez, Jared lembrou a si mesmo que não podia perder o foco.

Sem dizer nada, encostou-se no batente da porta e ao vê-lo, Jensen se assustou ligeiramente e se virou de frente.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Não tem uma cria pra cuidar? - Seu tom era frio, e Jared pensou que nunca iria se acostumar com aquilo.

\- Meu pai o levou pra dar uma volta - Jared resolveu ignorar o tom grosseiro.

\- Oh, então agora você arranjou um trouxa pra servir de babá pra você?

\- Esse trouxa é o avô dele. É família. Mas se você prefere pensar assim - deu de ombros. 

\- Família? - A risada era sarcástica. - Como se você realmente soubesse o significado disso.

\- Eu não vim aqui pra brigar, Jensen. Então, você pode me provocar ou ofender o quanto quiser, porque eu não vou sair daqui antes de dizer o que eu preciso. 

\- Não perca seu tempo precioso, tentando me convencer das suas mentiras ou querendo que eu sinta pena de você, porque não vai rolar, Padalecki - Jensen passou por ele, que ainda estava parado no batente da porta; o corpo forte dele esbarrando no seu, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

\- Foco - Jared disse para si mesmo, pois não era hora de ter pensamentos impuros sobre aquilo.

\- O quê você disse?

\- Nada, eu só…

\- Use esse tempo com o seu filho, ele com certeza vai apreciar estar perto de você, ao contrário de mim.

\- Nosso. 

\- O quê? 

\- Brian é seu filho, também. - Não havia uma maneira fácil de dizer, então Jared foi direto ao ponto, antes que Jensen fugisse novamente. - Era isso que eu estava tentando te dizer antes de trazê-lo pra essa casa, se você tivesse me ouvido.

Jensen riu, sem nenhum humor. 

\- Meu filho… Você sabe que não existe nenhuma possibilidade disso, certo? - Jared só podia estar brincando. Uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, por sinal. - Você está sendo ridículo. 

\- Eu estava grávido quando fui embora daqui. Eu nem sequer sabia, só descobri cerca de dois meses depois. 

\- Então vá atrás dos caras com quem você estava fodendo na época. O Justin, talvez? Ou você vai querer me convencer de que naquela única vez, você…?

Jared sentiu vontade de rir, porque sim, só era necessário uma única vez para uma pessoa engravidar, mas obviamente Jensen não estava querendo acreditar. 

\- Eu não estava transando com ninguém. Com o Justin definitivamente eu nunca transei, você sabia disso. E você foi o único em toda a minha vida com quem eu transei sem camisinha, portanto… Bom, acho que naquele momento nenhum de nós dois estava realmente pensando em evitar uma gravidez, ou uma DST que fosse, não é mesmo?

\- Espera, isso… isso está muito errado, você… 

\- Por que eu diria que o filho é seu, se eu não tivesse certeza absoluta, Jensen? Que tipo de vantagem eu teria com isso? Ou talvez eu esteja tentando dar o golpe da barriga, pra tentar obrigar você a se casar comigo? - ironizou. - Acho que eu tenho um pouco de amor próprio, pra saber o quanto você me odeia. E você me conhece melhor do que isso. Pode até não querer que seja, mas você sabe que eu estou dizendo a verdade.

\- Okay… então você está me dizendo que eu tenho um filho, e durante todo esse tempo, você escondeu isso de mim? Que diabos, Padalecki! O que você pensou? Que não era algo importante pra eu saber? - Jensen explodiu. 

\- Você acha que foi fácil pra mim? Que eu fiz isso por pirraça? - Abriu os braços, exasperado. - A Meg estava muito doente, como eu poderia dizer ela que estava grávido de um filho seu?

\- Você poderia ter falado pra mim, ao invés de simplesmente ignorar minhas ligações! - Seu tom era de raiva, mas no fundo, havia muita mágoa.

\- Certo… talvez eu pudesse ter te contado a verdade e pedido pra você manter em segredo. Mas daí eu te pergunto… você realmente teria preferido isso? Você conseguiria manter essa mentira e estar aqui para a Meg quando ela mais precisava? Você ia conseguir olhar nos olhos dela todos os dias e fingir que nada estava acontecendo? - Jared suspirou, mas não esperou por uma resposta. - Porque tenho certeza que eu não seria capaz de mentir pra ela, se estivesse por perto. E eu imagino que você também não. Então… é isso. Essa foi a minha escolha, e sim, eu queria que pudesse ter sido diferente, mas não foi e eu tenho que lidar com isso, porque ficar me lamentando não vai mudar nada.

\- Isso cabia a mim decidir, Jared. A mim! - Praticamente gritou, apontando um dedo para o próprio peito. - Você não tinha o direito de tomar essa decisão. Eu também sou pai dele, você tinha a obrigação de me contar!

\- Jensen… eu não sei - Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. - Na época, me pareceu a coisa certa. Eu estava sozinho e apavorado, não sabia o que fazer, então… eu só pensei que pudesse consertar tudo depois, achei que teria tempo, não pensei que a Meg fosse... - sua voz quebrou na última frase. 

\- E depois da morte dela, Jared? Depois que o bebê nasceu, por que você não me contou, então? - Jensen só queria entender.

\- Eu passei por um tempo difícil, e… Só… parecia errado. Parecia… eu não queria tomar o lugar dela, era como… Ela era sua noiva, era ela quem deveria ter tido um filho seu, como eu poderia…? - Jared não sabia como fazer Jensen entender. Pensar no passado era doloroso demais… tantas dúvidas, tanto sofrimento. Tudo o que desejava era colocar um ponto final naquilo e seguir em frente, mas certamente Jensen não permitiria.

\- Eu não acho que você tenha alguma noção do que é certo ou errado, Jared. Eu acho que você só pensou em si mesmo - Jensen socou a porta do armário, com raiva. - Dois anos, Jared! Dois malditos anos em que você me deixou de fora da vida dessa criança! 

\- Eu sinto muito, Jensen. - Sim, sentia muito, mas isso não faria diferença agora. Não podia voltar atrás. Não podia dar a Jensen o que ele havia perdido. O nascimento, o primeiro banho, os primeiros passos, as primeiras palavras… Haveria perdão para o que fez? Jared sabia a resposta, antes mesmo de Jensen proferí-la. 

\- Sente muito? - Jensen trincou os dentes, e tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso, Jared. Nunca. 

\- Eu entendo - Jared engoliu o nó na garganta. - Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre esse tempo que você perdeu, porém o seu filho está aqui agora. E eu entendo que você me odeie, mas por favor… não deixe esse seu ódio por mim, te impedir de fazer o que é certo pra ele.

\- Saia do meu quarto - Havia tanta dor em sua voz, Jared daria qualquer coisa para curá-la, mas ele próprio a tinha causado. 

\- Jensen…

\- Por favor - sua voz era baixa, um tom calmo e frio, que só tornava tudo ainda pior. Jared preferia um soco na cara, do que vê-lo tão quebrado. - Eu não posso sequer olhar pra você nesse momento. Por favor, saia.

J2

Jared desceu as escadas, sentindo como se estivesse bêbado, ou se algo tivesse tirado o seu equilíbrio, sua sanidade.

Quando seu pai voltou do passeio, Jared pegou o menino no colo e o abraçou contra o peito, deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. 

Gerald colocou a mão em seu ombro, perguntando se estava tudo bem, Jared apenas sinalizou que sim. Não tinha forças para falar sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas o olhar do seu pai, lhe dizia que ele já sabia.

Jensen desceu logo em seguida, e Gerald os deixou a sós.

Ele se aproximou cauteloso, e Jared secou o rosto na manga da camisa, tentando disfarçar, embora seus olhos vermelhos o denunciassem.

Jensen parou na sua frente e olhou para o menino em seu colo. 

\- Ei Brian - Jensen falou suavemente. O menino tinha o rosto enfiado na curva do pescoço de Jared, então Jensen afagou suas costas, hesitante.

Sua expressão era de pura derrota, o olhar tão triste e cansado, que Jared teve que engolir em seco, antes de falar, chamando a atenção de Brian para o homem à sua frente.

\- Brian… esse é… - Jared de repente não sabia como dizer. - Esse é Jensen. Você quer ir no colo dele um pouquinho?

\- Não - O menino olhou para Jensen e balançou a cabeça, colocando os dedinhos na boca, envergonhado.

\- Você quer vir comigo? Nós podemos dar um passeio lá fora - Jensen tentou, estendendo as mãos, mas o menino fez que não com a cabeça.

Um pouco sem jeito, Jensen segurou a mão do menino, sorrindo ao olhar seus dedinhos tão pequenos, e fez um leve carinho em seus cabelos loirinhos.

\- Jensen também é seu papai, Brian. Por que você não mostra a ele os seus brinquedos? - Jared tentou, sem querer assustá-lo, mas o menino apenas disse “Não é papai” e voltou a esconder o rosto no pescoço de Jared.

Jensen fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando controlar suas emoções, e quando os abriu, seu olhar era tão ferido, que Jared teve vontade de abraçá-lo.

\- Jensen - Jared tentou chamá-lo quando o loiro se afastou. - Jen, ele só precisa de um tempo, eu tenho certeza que ele vai te amar - falou com a voz quebrada, mas Jensen sequer olhou para trás, batendo a porta atrás de si.

J2

\- Um filho? Você está nos dizendo que nós temos um neto? - A mãe de Jensen parecia histérica. - Se ele já tem dois anos, por que você ficou sabendo só agora? 

\- Mãe… - Jensen já havia explicado tudo, sem entrar em muitos detalhes, mas ainda assim, Donna estava tendo dificuldades em assimilar.

\- Mas com… Jared? - Parecia a única parte da notícia que tinha abalado o seu pai. Alan andava de um lado para o outro dentro da sala, e já estava deixando Jensen tonto.

\- Eu sabia que você não amava aquela… Megan - Donna se corrigiu. - Mas com o irmão dela? O que aquela família fez com você, filho?

Claro que a sua mãe iria fazer de Jensen a vítima. Já deveria ter previsto. Tinha sido uma péssima ideia ir até ali, pedir conselhos aos seus pais. Onde estava com a cabeça?

\- O que houve entre eu e Jared foi apenas uma noite. Um momento de insanidade, eu acho. Aparentemente, foi o suficiente para ele engravidar, mas… não vem ao caso. Isso só diz respeito a nós dois.

\- Uma noite? Ele só pode estar tentando o famoso golpe da barriga. Você não vai cair nessa, não é? Você precisa exigir o teste de DNA, esse garoto só deve estar querendo nosso dinheiro, já que a irmã dele não conseguiu.

\- Dinheiro? - Jensen a encarou, perplexo. - Só porque eles são pessoas simples, que não gostam de ostentar, não significa que eles não tenham dinheiro, mãe. Gerald tem muito dinheiro investido em imóveis, ele tem a oficina…

\- Onde você investiu seu dinheiro - Alan o lembrou.

\- Dinheiro que era meu e da Meg! Ele nunca quis nada, a ideia foi minha, eu quem quis diversificar os serviços da oficina, Gerald estava feliz com o que tinha. Ele nunca precisou do meu dinheiro, pai. E com certeza o Jared também não precisa.

\- Certo - sua mãe encerrou a discussão, mas no fundo, Jensen sabia que ainda não estava convencida. - Mesmo assim, você precisa ter certeza que o garoto é mesmo seu.

Jensen riu. - Se a senhora o visse… tenho certeza que não teria dúvidas que é meu filho, mãe.

\- Ele se parece com você? - Os olhos dela de repente se iluminaram.

\- Sim. Ele tem os olhos do Jared - Jensen estava sorrindo quando falou, sem sequer perceber -, mas é muito parecido comigo nessa idade. Ele tem até sardas - sorriu ainda mais, e então se conteve. - Jared não mentiria sobre isso.

\- Claro - Sua mãe ironizou. - Como se ele nunca tivesse mentido pra você, não é mesmo? Quando nós iremos conhecê-lo? 

\- Eu não sei, eu…

\- Você pode voltar para casa e trazê-lo. Podemos reformar o antigo quarto de Josh, e…

\- Mãe! Eu não… Jared não vai abrir mão do menino, não é como se… - Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto, não querendo acreditar no absurdo que ela estava sugerindo.

\- Ele ficou com esse garoto por dois anos, sem que você tivesse a chance de conhecê-lo - Donna falou, furiosa.

\- Eu sei disso, mas… ele é um bebê, não é uma mercadoria que você negocia desse jeito. - Olha, eu… eu preciso respirar - Sim, tinha sido um erro ir até ali, não tinha condições de pedir conselhos de como se aproximar de Brian aos seus pais. Eles só tornavam tudo mais complicado e Jensen só queria sumir.

\- Jensen! - sua mãe o chamou de volta, indignada.

\- Eu volto outra hora, mãe - Jensen falou antes de sair. - Isso tudo está muito confuso ainda, eu preciso de um tempo pra me adaptar.

J2

Tom era um idiota na maior parte do tempo, mas ele também era o mais coerente dos seus amigos, quando o assunto era sério.

\- Cara… - Welling se sentou no sofá diante de onde Jensen havia se sentado. - Você está me dizendo que o Jay teve um filho? Confesso que de tudo que eu tinha pensado sobre esse desaparecimento dele, eu nunca imaginei… E como ele está se saindo? - Sorriu. - Eu realmente não posso imaginar, o cara não valia nada! - Deu risadas, brincando. Jensen sabia do carinho que Tom tinha por Jared.

\- Bom, o garoto parece saudável - Jensen deu de ombros. Eu não sei muita coisa, fiquei sabendo da sua existência e o conheci somente hoje, então…

\- E como foi? Isso deve ter sido um choque pra você.

\- Nem me fale. Eu ainda estou tentando processar a informação.

\- Cara…

\- Pois é - Jensen forçou um sorriso.

\- Então... você e o Jay...? Como eu nunca soube? Quero dizer, eu sabia que ele tinha um crush em você, mas não sabia que vocês chegaram às vias de fato - brincou.

\- O quê? Não! Não é o que você está pensando. Foi naquela noite, antes de ele ir embora. Ele soube sobre o noivado e as coisas ficaram meio loucas… Nós tivemos uma discussão, e depois… Foi a única vez.

\- Uma única vez? Você tem um tiro certeiro, meu amigo - Welling brincou.

Jensen riu. 

\- E como estão as coisas entre vocês?

\- Tão ruins quanto poderiam. Ele não podia ter feito isso, Tom. De todas as traições, isso é algo que… eu o odeio nesse momento. Eu queria poder sair daquela casa e não ter que olhar pra cara dele nunca mais, porém…

\- Vocês têm um filho. Eu não sei, cara… com a Meg doente, eu até posso compreender o fato de ele não ter contado - Tom não o estava defendendo, apenas analisando a situação.

\- Sim, mas faz mais de dois anos desde que ela morreu, Tom. E esse tempo todo ele escondeu isso de mim, ele me manteve afastado do garoto. Eu não posso perdoá-lo por isso.

\- Espero que algum dia vocês possam resolver isso - Tom segurou no ombro de Jensen. - Eu sinto falta dos velhos tempos, sabe? Quando vocês eram praticamente inseparáveis? - Sorriu, nostálgico. - As pessoas meio que consideravam vocês uma unidade… tipo… Jared e Jensen também vão? Onde estão Jared e Jensen? - Tom riu, e Jensen teve que sorrir também. - Espera… Não foi na casa dos meus pais que vocês dois se conheceram?

\- Sim - Jensen nunca esqueceria aquele dia…

_ Os pais de Tom estavam viajando naquele final de semana. Jensen foi informado que teria em torno de uma dúzia de convidados, mas de repente havia mais de trinta pessoas na casa. Todos já estavam muito bêbados e a maioria Jensen sequer conhecia. Alguns estavam na piscina, apesar da noite fria; um grupo muito animado na sala, e alguns casais já estavam se espreitando pelos quartos. _

_ Se lembrava de ter conhecido uma garota, e depois de alguns amassos na cozinha, subiram para o andar de cima e estavam sentados na cama que deveria pertencer a Tom. Jensen já estava sem camisa e com a braguilha da calça aberta, as mãos dentro da blusa da garota que sequer sabia o nome, quando alguém invadiu o quarto. _

_ A luz estava apagada e estava escuro, exceto pela claridade que vinha da janela, e o cara não devia ter percebido a presença deles ali, porque ele fechou a porta e ficou espiando pela fresta, como se estivesse se escondendo de alguém que estava do lado de fora. _

_ \- Ei! - Jensen falou, e o cara pulou de susto, encostando as costas contra a porta e, muito sem graça, finalmente constatou que não estava sozinho. _

_ \- Oi - O cara deu um sorriso amarelo - Eu... eh... sinto muito por interromper o que quer que vocês estejam fazendo aí - olhou descaradamente do peito nu de Jensen para a braguilha da calça - mas... eu só preciso de um minuto. Eu não sei por que o cara invocou comigo, acho que ele pensou que eu estava dando em cima da namorada dele, o que é um absurdo, porque eu sou tipo... totalmente gay, então... - olhou para a garota que continuou ali sentada, impaciente, olhando para ele de cara feia – nada contra garotas, mas... sabe como é – continuou a divagar, gesticulando. – Então... ele está por aí me procurando, e não que eu seja covarde, mas... sério... eu gosto do meu rostinho bonito, e do fato de não ter nenhum olho roxo ou dente quebrado, então... vocês realmente não se importam se eu ficar aqui por mais alguns minutos, não é? _

_ \- Sim, eu realmente me importo - a garota falou com raiva e pareceu ficar ainda mais brava quando Jensen nada disse. _

_ \- Ei, não fique zangada… vocês estão praticamente salvando a minha vida. E nós somos amigos, não somos? Quero dizer… se vocês estão aqui, provavelmente são amigos do Tom; e eu sou amigo do Chad, que também é amigo do Tom, então… somos praticamente todos amigos, certo? _

_ \- Você sabe que não está dizendo coisa com coisa, não sabe? Pra mim chega! - A garota fechou os botões da blusa, calçou seus sapatos e saiu, furiosa. _

_ Jensen não a seguiu, nem fez nada para impedi-la, não saberia dizer por quê. Por mais que fosse ficar de bolas azuis depois, a situação era cômica demais. _

_ \- Foi mal, cara... eu costumo divagar quando estou nervoso. Acho que acabei com a sua noite. – O cara falou, mas realmente não parecia nem um pouco arrependido. _

_ \- Tudo bem - Jensen deu risadas. - Espero que você consiga… seja lá o que veio fazer aqui. _

_ \- Espera! - Ao espiar novamente pela fresta da porta, o rapaz empurrou Jensen de volta para a cama, quando o loiro tinha se levantado e começado a vestir sua camisa. - Ele está vindo. Só finja que nós estamos dando uns amassos - Sentou no colo de Jensen, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, colocou sua mão direita sobre a boca dele, o calando, e aproximou seu rosto, como se estivessem se beijando. _

_ Naquele momento a porta foi aberta e alguém com a voz muito grossa apenas espiou para dentro, xingando alguns palavrões. _

_ \- Acho que estamos seguros agora - sem graça, o rapaz tirou a mão que estava sobre a boca de Jensen, mas não saiu do seu colo. - Tem certeza que você não é gay? _

_ \- Não. Quero dizer… tenho certeza - Jensen respondeu, e, se parasse para pensar, tinha se sentido um tanto desapontado quando o desconhecido saiu do seu colo. _

_ \- Certo, então. Me desculpe por estragar sua noite e tudo mais. Eu te devo uma. - O cara sorriu verdadeiramente e foi saindo do quarto.  _

_ Quando ele abriu a porta, deixando a luz entrar, Jensen não pode deixar de observar o quanto ele era bonito, e que seu sorriso formava adoráveis covinhas em seu rosto. Okay… tinha que admitir que aquele pensamento era um tanto gay, e Jensen percebeu que nem sequer sabia o seu nome. _


	7. Capítulo 7

Era final da tarde de domingo, Jared foi até o quarto pegar o ursinho de Brian, e quando voltou, escutou o menino chorando, além de uma voz de mulher que não conseguiu reconhecer de imediato.

\- Jared, eu tentei pegá-lo, mas… - Gerald tentava se desculpar quando Jared entrou na sala, se deparando com Donna e Alan. Donna segurava Brian no colo, que chorava e esperneava, querendo descer.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Jared olhou de Alan para Donna, querendo uma explicação.

\- Ora, o que parece? Viemos conhecer nosso neto - Donna falou, enquanto Alan parecia apenas incomodado com a atitude dela. - Ele é mesmo a cara do Jensen, não?

\- Ele está estranhando vocês, Donna. Por favor, deixe-me… - Jared se aproximou para pegar o filho no colo, mas a mulher o afastou. 

\- Ele terá que se acostumar. Somos seus avós, afinal. Não é bebê? - Falou a última frase com voz infantil, mas o menino continuava chorando e querendo sair do seu colo.

\- Não dessa maneira, Donna. Você o está assustando. Por favor? - Jared apelou para o seu bom senso, mas ela não parecia ter algum.

\- Ele deve ir morar conosco em breve, não é meu anjo? Você quer ir morar com a vovó? 

\- O quê? - Jared e Gerald perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. - Jared não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. - Brian, venha com o papai - Pegou o menino, que ainda chorava, dos braços de Donna, e o entregou ao seu pai.

\- Pai, só... leve-o daqui, por favor - Jared pediu a Gerald, que assistia a tudo, perplexo, se segurando para não expulsá-los da sua casa. Eram os pais de Jensen, afinal. 

\- Tem certeza? - Gerald ainda perguntou, desconfiado. Não estava feliz em deixar Jared sozinho com eles.

\- Sim, pode deixar que eu resolvo isso. - Brian ainda chorava, então Gerald acabou concordando e o levou para um passeio.

Assim que ele saiu com o menino, Jared parou diante de Donna. 

\- Avós dele ou não, vocês não tem o direito de entrar na minha casa desse jeito, e forçar sua presença na vida do meu filho. 

\- Seu filho? - A mulher riu. - Eu já acionei os advogados da família. Eu quero ver você tentar nos impedir.

\- O quê? Advogados? - Jared balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. - Eu não vou proibir vocês de conhecê-lo, mas você não pode forçar as coisas dessa maneira. Droga! - Abriu os braços, gesticulando. - Isso leva algum tempo, Brian nem sequer conhece Jensen o suficiente ainda!

\- Óbvio que não conhece! - A voz de Donna era estridente. - Afinal, você nos manteve longe dele por dois anos! O que você pretendia com isso? Se você acha que vai conseguir algo com o Jensen, pode perder as esperanças, porque eu não vou permitir! Como se não bastasse aquela sua irmã querendo entrar na família...

\- Donna - Alan chamou sua atenção, percebendo que sua mulher passou dos limites.

Jared fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por um momento - Saiam da minha casa! - falou entredentes.

\- Você não pode… - Donna o ignorou.

\- Saiam agora! - Jared praticamente gritou, usando de toda a sua altura para intimidá-los.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Jensen entrou na sala naquele momento, olhando de Jared para os seus pais, sem entender nada.

\- Viemos conhecer o nosso neto, mas pelo visto, não somos bem vindos aqui - Donna falou, se fazendo de vítima.

\- Jared, o quê…? - Jensen ficou preocupado ao ver o quanto Jared ficou pálido de repente.

\- Tire-os daqui agora, ou eu não respondo por mim, Jensen - Jared falou, tentando manter a calma. Suas mãos tremiam, assim como sua voz.

\- Pai, por favor? - Desta vez foi Jensen quem apelou para o bom senso do seu pai, porque sua mãe parecia estar fora de si.

\- Nós… já estamos indo - Alan segurou sua esposa pelos ombros e a levou porta afora. - Eu sinto muito.

Jensen os seguiu, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, mas eles entraram no carro e se foram sem lhe dar nenhuma resposta.

Quando voltou, Jared estava inclinado para a frente, com as mãos nos joelhos, respirando com dificuldade.

\- Jared, você…? O que está acontecendo? - Se aproximou e segurou nos ombros dele, que se afastou bruscamente.

\- Me deixe em paz! - Falou com dificuldade. Só então Jensen percebeu as lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- Jared por favor, só me deixe te ajudar, eu não… 

\- Não toque em mim! - Falou com raiva, empurrando a mão de Jensen, quando ele tentou tocá-lo novamente. 

Jared se sentou no chão, e então deitou as costas para trás, mantendo os joelhos dobrados, lutando para respirar.

Jensen ficou apavorado, gritou por Gerald e ia ligar para a emergência, quando percebeu que a respiração dele estava melhorando.

Depois de alguns minutos, Jared voltou a se sentar, secando as lágrimas do rosto e inspirando profundamente, antes de levantar-se e se sentar no sofá.

\- O que foi aquilo? - Jensen se sentou no braço do sofá, mantendo certa distância, olhando-o com preocupação.

\- Foi só… uma crise de pânico - respondeu, ligeiramente constrangido.

\- Isso acontece com frequência?

\- Não.

\- Jared…

\- Que diabos, Jensen? Você realmente acha que vai tirar o Brian de mim? - Jared queria lutar contra as lágrimas, mas era impossível.

\- O quê? Não! É claro que não!

\- Então por que a sua mãe está acionando advogados? 

\- Jared, eu não sei de nada disso, eu juro - Era absurdo. Por mais raiva que tivesse dele no momento, Jensen jamais pensaria em algo assim. 

\- E por que seus pais se acharam no direito de entrar aqui e forçar a proximidade com ele? O Brian é um bebê Jensen, não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Ele precisa de tempo pra se adaptar - Jared tinha a voz cansada, ainda falava e respirava com certa dificuldade, por causa da crise anterior.

\- Eu sei. Quero dizer, eu não sei nada sobre bebês, mas eu… eu não sabia que eles viriam aqui. Só fui até lá falar com eles porque eu queria conselhos sobre como me aproximar do menino, e pensei que eles pudessem me ajudar, mas…

\- Você não achou que seria mais fácil perguntar isso pra mim, que sou o pai dele? - Jared perguntou, magoado.

\- Não, Jared. Eu não acho que seja mais fácil - Jensen soou mais seco do que pretendia, mas estava sendo sincero. - Me desculpe pela atitude dos meus pais, eu realmente não pensei que eles fossem fazer algo assim, e eu garanto que não irá se repetir. Porém, eu não vejo outra alternativa, então… se você puder me ajudar a me aproximar do meu filho, eu apreciaria muito.

Jared ignorou a frieza nas palavras e a sensação de estar falando com um completo estranho, e não com o homem que um dia fora seu melhor amigo. Precisava pensar em Brian, e no que era melhor para ele, e faria o possível para que Jensen conseguisse se aproximar.

\- Brian ainda está estranhando isso tudo… a mudança, a casa, as pessoas. E ele é um pouco tímido, então precisa de algum tempo pra se adaptar. Você deveria deixar ele te conhecer primeiro, antes de tentar introduzir o restante da família. 

\- Eu entendi o seu ponto - Apesar de não querer concordar com Jared, ele tinha razão dessa vez, e algumas coisas tinha que aceitar, já que não podia alterar o passado.

\- Ótimo - Jared respondeu.

Ele parecia tão derrotado, que Jensen achou melhor não discutir. Quando Gerald voltou com Brian, Jared tinha subido para o seu quarto.

\- Eles já se foram? - O homem mais velho perguntou, preocupado.

\- Sim - Jensen estava muito envergonhado pelo papelão que sua mãe havia se prestado. - Gerald, eu sinto muito pela atitude dos meus pais, eu não pensei que eles fossem vir aqui, muito menos agir dessa maneira, eu sinto muito.

\- Isso tudo deve ter sido um choque pra eles, não? - Gerald se sentou no sofá, com o semblante cansado, deixando Brian brincar pela sala. - Você realmente não sabia de nada?

Jensen de repente não soube o que responder. Não fazia ideia do quanto Gerald sabia sobre o que havia acontecido entre ele e Jared.

\- Jared te contou sobre...?

\- Bom, não precisa ser gênio pra ver que esse menino é seu filho. E muito menos pra saber como as crianças são geradas, então…

\- Gerald, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, mas...

\- A Meg sabia?

\- Nós conversamos sobre a noite em que… que eu e Jared… - Transamos feito dois desesperados, como se não houvesse amanhã? O que podia dizer ao pai de Jared, e da sua falecida noiva traída? Jensen só queria poder sumir naquele momento. - Eu nunca quis magoá-la Gerald, as coisas simplesmente aconteceram, e… Meg desconfiou que algo tinha acontecido e eu não pude negar, não conseguiria mentir para ela. Ela me perdoou, e algum tempo depois… Bom, o resto você sabe. Nenhum de nós nunca soube sobre a gravidez, acho que o Jared é muito bom em manter segredos - Havia dor e mágoa em sua voz. Tudo era muito recente ainda, e pensar sobre o passado trazia memórias dolorosas. 

Gerald suspirou, olhando para o neto que brincava ali perto. - Remoer o passado não vai mudar o que aconteceu. O que me preocupa, é… vocês dois tem que encontrar uma maneira de conviver daqui por diante, Jensen. Não importa quais sejam as diferenças. Eu não vou tomar partido, você sabe que é como um filho pra mim. Eu só peço que vocês se respeitem e tratem bem um ao outro, pelo menos quando o menino estiver por perto.

\- Claro - pigarreou, desconfortável com aquela conversa. - Eu farei o possível - Jensen olhou então para o seu filho, que brincava com um celular colorido de brinquedo, apertando os botões que emitiam sons e acendiam luzes diferentes. Tinha tanto de Jared nele, que era assustador. - Gerald, eu acho que você deveria verificar o Jared, só por precaução.

\- Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estive fora?

\- Quando eu cheguei e pedi que meus pais fossem embora… ele teve uma crise de pânico. Tremores, falta de ar... Isso costumava acontecer antes? - Perguntou, preocupado.

\- Quando criança, aconteceu algumas poucas vezes, e outra depois da morte da mãe, mas… ele está bem?

\- Me pareceu melhor. Mas eu não tenho certeza se ele me diria se não estivesse bem, então… - Jensen foi sincero.

\- Você fica com o garoto por alguns minutos?

\- Eu… sim, claro - Jensen pensou em negar, mas sabia que isso soaria estranho. Não tinha ideia do que fazer com uma criança, mas Brian também era seu filho, não era?

Quando Gerald se foi, o menino continuou brincando, sem perceber a ausência do avô. 

Jensen se sentou no tapete, puxou a caixa de brinquedos para perto e começou a encaixar as peças de plástico coloridas nos seus respectivos buracos.

Brian largou o telefone de brinquedo sobre o sofá e se sentou no chão ao seu lado, prestando atenção no que Jensen fazia, e pegando algumas peças para si.

Jensen notou que estava sendo observado, e tentou encaixar um bloco vermelho no lugar do verde, para testar a reação dele.

O menino começou a rir e Jensen podia jurar que era um dos sons mais lindos que já tinha escutado em sua vida.

\- Axim - Brian pegou o bloco vermelho da mão de Jensen e o encaixou no lugar certo.

\- Bom trabalho garoto! - Jensen bateu palmas e o menino riu novamente, batendo palmas também.

\- E esse, onde vai? - Pegou um da cor amarela e tentou encaixar no buraco verde, fazendo-o rir novamente.

\- Amalelo - Brian falou, corrigindo-o. 

Jensen continuou brincando, quando percebeu que seus olhos estavam marejados. Era a sua primeira interação de verdade com o seu filho; ouvir sua voz tão doce, suas risadas, era uma sensação incrível, não havia palavras para descrever.

Por mais que não quisesse dar qualquer razão a Jared, decidiu que não deixaria sua raiva por ele estragar sua relação com Brian. Já tinha perdido muito; se agarraria a qualquer chance de estar presente na vida do seu filho dali por diante, mesmo que para isso, tivesse que conviver com a proximidade de Jared.

J2

Helen havia se encantado com Brian, e com a ideia de ter uma criança correndo pela casa. Enquanto ela brincava com o menino, Jared aproveitou para pegar seu laptop e dar uma olhada em seus trabalhos pendentes. 

Em Chicago, Jared tinha concluído a faculdade de Engenharia de Software, embora não tivesse participado da cerimônia de formatura. Durante a gravidez, passou a trabalhar como free lancer, e Chad o ajudou a conseguir alguns trabalhos como programador e como designer. 

Voltar para Chicago não era uma opção, agora que Jensen sabia sobre o filho, então teria que providenciar uma escolinha para Brian em breve, para que pudesse voltar a trabalhar.

Precisou usar uma impressora, então se lembrou que costumava haver uma na biblioteca da casa e se dirigiu até lá. Não era um espaço muito grande, havia uma mesa redonda com três cadeiras ao redor, uma escrivaninha onde estava a impressora e um velho computador, que parecia não ter sido usado depois que Jared saíra de casa, e duas estantes repletas de livros. 

Sua mãe tinha sido professora de literatura, e aquele era o espaço que ela utilizava para corrigir provas e preparar suas aulas. Depois da morte dela, Jared era o único que costumava entrar ali, principalmente quando precisava de silêncio para estudar, ou simplesmente quando queria se lembrar dela.

Era ali também que Jared fazia seus trabalhos da faculdade, onde tinha passado horas e horas com Jensen, fazendo trabalhos ou lhe dando aulas de cálculo. 

Sorriu, se lembrando que Jensen não tinha sido como Chad e Justin, que só queriam que Jared lhes passasse cola ou colocasse seus nomes nos trabalhos. Ao contrário deles, Jensen fazia questão de participar de tudo.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem, de quando ainda estudava no segundo ano na Universidade de Austin, e um aluno de Engenharia Civil veio cursar uma matéria com sua turma . 

_ Estava distraído, e ouviu apenas a parte onde o professor Pellegrino falou ao outro aluno que ele poderia participar do grupo de trabalho com o melhor e mais nerd aluno da turma.  _

_ Obviamente, o professor falou aquilo zoando, porque como de costume, Jared estava sentado nos fundos da sala, conversando com Chad e Justin. _

_ Rindo, Jared voltou para o seu lugar, junto do grupo onde Jensen já estava sentado, e se apresentou.  _

_ \- Ei cara, eu sou o… - Jared abriu a boca, incrédulo, e deve ter ficado daquela maneira por algum tempo, porque o novo aluno completou sua frase... _

_ \- O amigo do Chad, que é amigo do Tom? _

_ Depois de se recuperar do choque, Jared começou a rir. O cara tinha dito aquilo com um sorriso tão fofo no rosto, que Jared queria beijá-lo. Obviamente, aquilo não era uma opção. Afinal, além de estarem em uma sala de aula cheia de alunos, o cara era fodidamente heterossexual, nunca poderia esquecer disso.  _

_ \- Pode me chamar de Jared - Jared finalmente respondeu estendendo a mão, que o outro apertou com firmeza. _

_ \- Jensen. _

_ \- Deus, isso é tão humilhante - Jared riu, dessa vez um tanto sem graça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Não pensei que fosse te encontrar novamente. Eu ainda te devo uma por empatar a sua foda naquela noite. _

_ \- Quem empatou a foda de quem? - Chad se sentou ao seu lado, olhando de Jared para Jensen, curioso. - E aí, cara, eu sou o Chad - Murray apertou a mão de Jensen, se apresentando. _

_ \- Então você é o amigo do Tom? Como nunca nos conhecemos antes? - Jensen comentou. _

_ \- Tom Welling? Na verdade… - Chad fez uma careta. - Eu tenho uma amiga que é amiga do Tom. Isso nos torna amigos, não é? _

_ \- Pelo visto, vocês dois compartilham dessa teoria - Jensen riu, olhando de Chad para Jared.  _

_ \- Por falar nisso - continuou falando com Jared, baixinho, quando Chad começou a conversar com uma garota ao lado dele. - O que você estava fazendo naquela festa, além de empatar a foda dos outros e causar a discórdia com o cara que estava te procurando? Você nem tem idade pra beber, tem?  _

_ \- Eu tenho 19 - Jared deu de ombros, fazendo cara de santo. - E quem disse que eu estava bebendo? _

_ Jensen gargalhou. - Certo. Vou fingir que eu acredito. Mas voltando ao assunto - falou quando Chad voltou a atenção aos dois. - Eu sou novo no grupo... Vocês pretendem se reunir fora daqui pra fazer o trabalho, ou como funciona? Acho que não conseguiremos concluir nessa aula, não é? _

_ \- Na verdade... Nós temos um acordo de camaradas. O Jay aqui faz o trabalho e coloca o meu nome e o do Justin. Mas isso você vai ter que negociar com ele - Chad falou e saiu novamente, quando alguém o chamou no fundo da sala. _

_ \- Eu realmente te devo uma, então se você quiser, eu posso colocar o seu nome no trabalho também, sem problemas - Jared falou. _

_ \- Cara, nada contra o esquema de vocês, apesar de eu não achar justo, mas... Se eu quiser ser um engenheiro algum dia, eu preciso aprender esse conteúdo, então... _

_ \- Certo - Jared o olhou, se perguntando se Jensen realmente existia. Pensava da mesma maneira, mas fazia isso por Chad porque ele era seu amigo desde a infância, e Justin… Bom, Justin era Justin, então… - Você tem tempo livre no sábado? _

_ \- Tenho que ver a minha agenda - Jensen brincou. - Fechado, cara. É só me dizer o local e a hora, eu estarei lá. _

_ \- Podemos fazer na minha casa, se você não se importar. Me dê o seu número, e eu te ligo ou mando mensagem pra gente marcar o horário. _

E assim tinha começado a amizade mais incrível de todas... Mas que futuramente também destruiria o coração de Jared...


	8. Capítulo 8

Jensen ainda estava magoado e com muita raiva de Jared, mas como Gerald havia sugerido, deixou suas diferenças de lado quando Brian estava com eles.

A aproximação estava sendo bastante difícil e paciência nunca foi sua maior virtude.

Às vezes, Brian se deixava pegar no colo, e até o acompanhava em alguma brincadeira no jardim, mas bastava ele ver Jared, que já se atirava nos braços dele, e quando este tentava negar, ele fazia birra e chorava.

Nesses momentos, Jensen se policiava para não dizer nada, mas com certeza Jared podia ler o que ele pretendia dizer em seu olhar. Sim, Jensen o culpava por isso. 

Podia perceber claramente no olhar de Jared, o quanto ele ficava chateado quando o menino não cedia. Em algum outro momento, Jensen poderia até compreender ou sentir pena, mas não agora.

Seus nervos estavam no limite. Naquela manhã de quarta-feira, Jensen havia explodido com sua mãe, quando ela ligou insistindo para que levasse Brian na casa deles, afinal, eles eram seus avós. Como poderia fazer isso, se ele mesmo não conseguia conquistar o próprio filho? O sentimento de frustração estava sempre presente, até mesmo quando Jared levou Brian para conhecer a oficina, mostrando-lhe os carros, e o garoto brincou com Stephen por alguns minutos.

\- Você acha mesmo que isso aqui é lugar para uma criança brincar? - Jensen falou bruscamente, e pelo olhar, Jared teria pulado em seu pescoço, mas como Brian estava ali, ele simplesmente o fuzilou com o olhar, ignorou o que dissera, e continuou a conversar com Stephen, deixando Jensen ainda mais puto.

Então, no final do dia, depois do trabalho, Jensen se juntou aos dois na sala e estava brincando com Brian, quando viu Jared respondendo mensagens no celular.  Ele tinha aquele mesmo sorriso do qual Jensen ainda se lembrava, e isso fez o seu estômago se contorcer.

Depois de alguns minutos, a campainha tocou e Jared se levantou rapidamente para ir atender. Parecia animado demais, o que fez Jensen se perguntar quem seria.

Um homem na faixa de 30 anos, cabelos e olhos castanhos e uns 15 centímetros mais baixo que Jared, estava na porta. Jensen nunca o tinha visto antes, mas Jared o envolveu em um grande e demorado abraço de urso. Isso fez Jensen perceber o quanto sentia falta daqueles abraços. 

Era assim que costumava ser recebido por Jared toda vez que se encontravam, não importava se estavam há uma semana sem se ver, ou apenas um dia. Mas isso tinha sido há muito tempo… antes de Jensen começar a namorar com Meg, antes de Jared ir embora e foder com toda a sua vida…

Agora, além de abraçar Jared, o sujeito abusado estava segurando o seu filho no colo. E o menino não reclamou, nem parecia assustado, muito pelo contrário… ele ria e segurava no rosto do homem, tagarelando com seu linguajar de bebê, que o estranho parecia compreender muito melhor do que Jensen. 

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, precisava sair daquela casa, ou acabaria surtando. Ao tentar passar por eles para alcançar a porta, Jared o chamou.

\- Jensen, esse é o Milo. Um amigo de Chicago. Milo, esse é Jensen.

\- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo - Milo falou com toda a educação, estendendo-lhe a mão, com um maldito sorriso no rosto.

Jensen apertou sua mão com firmeza, talvez até um pouco firme demais e resmungou um olá, com uma carranca fechada no rosto.

\- Eu… já estava de saída - Justificou, apontando para a porta e foi embora.

\- Desculpe - Jared falou quando a porta se fechou. - Ele não é assim o tempo todo. - Ficou pensativo por um instante, ainda olhando para a porta, indignado com a atitude de Jensen. - Ou melhor, ele é, mas não costumava ser. Acho que eu ainda não me acostumei com isso.

\- E como você está? - Milo olhou-o, preocupado.

\- Bem. Eu só… cansado, eu acho. O Jensen está cada dia mais puto, e o Brian não está facilitando as coisas. Mas também - Jared riu de si mesmo -, não é como se ele fosse passar a amar o cara só porque eu disse que é pai dele, não é? Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça, quando não previ isso. Mas pelo menos o meu pai já está falando comigo, às vezes. Acho que já é alguma coisa, não?

Milo o observou por um instante, por mais que Jared estivesse sorrindo, sua tristeza era evidente. - Ei… eu vi um parque há duas quadras daqui. Por que não levamos o leãozinho pra dar um passeio? - Sugeriu.

\- Acho que é uma boa ideia - Jared concordou, e depois de Milo acomodar suas coisas no quarto de Jared, saíram para uma caminhada, ainda tinham algum tempo antes de anoitecer. 

Brian foi empurrado em um carrinho, e ao chegar no parque, saiu correndo para brincar com as outras crianças, enquanto Milo e Jared se sentaram em um banco de madeira, próximo a ele.

\- Eu estou preocupado com você - Milo falou, sem tirar os olhos do seu afilhado. - Dá pra sentir o clima pesado naquela casa. Não sei se foi boa ideia você voltar.

\- Eu precisava. Você sabe disso. Não podia manter Jensen longe dele pra sempre, não era certo.

\- Mas e quanto a você? - Milo o olhou. - E não me diga que está bem, porque eu posso ver de longe que não está.

\- Eu não estou. Nem sei se um dia vou ficar. 

\- Então por quê…?

\- Porque não adianta eu ficar fugindo, Milo. Eu também não estava bem em Chicago, e uma hora ou outra eu teria que lidar com o ódio do Jensen, com a mágoa do meu pai, com os meus próprios fantasmas. E eu estou sobrevivendo - Jared fez uma pausa. - Eu sei qual é o seu medo, isso não vai acontecer novamente.

\- Você precisa de acompanhamento, você sabe.

\- Eu estou bem. Ainda tomo medicação pra ansiedade e vou voltar a fazer terapia. 

\- Ótimo.

\- Vai parar de se preocupar agora? - Jared riu. 

\- Não. Você sabe que não.

\- Você vai ficar velho, se continuar desse jeito - brincou. - A Sandy vai chutar sua bunda.

\- Ela sabia onde estava se metendo - Milo riu também.

\- Sim, ela sabia - Jared concordou.

\- Jay… você ainda o ama, não é? Por essa razão você está aguentando isso tudo? - Quando Jared não respondeu, Milo continuou. - Cara, você precisa se perdoar. Não é nem o Jensen, nem o seu pai quem precisam te perdoar, é você mesmo. Você fez o que pensou ser o certo naquele momento. Você não quis magoar sua irmã, e depois, precisou de um tempo pra curar a si mesmo. Okay… pessoas foram magoadas no processo, mas você também. Não é como se você estivesse por aí, curtindo a vida. Você sofreu muito mais do que qualquer um, porém, eles não sabem disso, não é? Quero dizer, o quanto você contou?

\- O necessário. 

\- Eu imaginei.

\- É tudo muito recente, ainda. E na verdade… Jensen está pouco se fodendo pro que aconteceu comigo. Tudo o que existiu… aquela amizade que a gente tinha… isso foi há muito tempo. - Sim, Jensen estava tão distante, que Jared sentia como se tivessem sido amigos em outra vida. - E na verdade, que diferença faria se ele soubesse? Tudo o que eu menos preciso é que ele sinta pena de mim. Ou coisa pior, porque inconscientemente, eu coloquei a vida do Brian em risco, quando tentei...

\- Eu não estou falando de pena, mas de compreensão. Se ele é mesmo esse cara de quem você me falava, então ele deve ser capaz de compreender o que a depressão faz.

\- Milo, como eu falei, é tudo muito recente ainda. Jensen tem muita coisa pra lidar agora, eu vou dar um tempo pra ver como as coisas ficam daqui pra frente, okay? - suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto. - Ele acabou de saber que é pai, e eu posso ver o quão frustrante é pra ele quando o Brian não permite que ele se aproxime. É de partir o coração, cara. E por mais que eu diga pra mim mesmo que não tive escolha, eu causei tudo isso. Eu só queria poder consertar, mas não é como se o meu filho fosse um robô, que eu pudesse programar, ele é apenas uma criança que nem sabe o que está acontecendo - desabafou, frustrado. 

\- Eu não estou julgando o Jensen. Eu apenas gostaria que você também tivesse um julgamento justo, só isso. Mas okay, eu sei que eu não deveria me meter, me desculpe.

\- Você tem esse direito - Jared riu. - Você é o meu herói, afinal - brincou.

\- Você é um idiota! - Milo riu, e logo Brian veio pra perto deles resmungando, com o rostinho sujo de areia.

J2 

Quando Jensen voltou, duas horas depois, Milo ainda estava lá. Os três homens estavam conversando na cozinha, e para a infelicidade de Jensen, até Gerald já parecia familiarizado com o sujeito.

O homem mais velho estava preparando uma macarronada, enquanto Jared estava alimentando Brian, que estava sentado em sua cadeirinha junto à mesa, e Milo estava... preparando a salada? Jensen fez uma nota mental para não comê-la durante o jantar.

\- Jensen! Que bom que você voltou - Gerald falou, com bom humor. - O jantar estará pronto em dez minutos.

\- Ótimo. Cheguei na hora certa, então - Jensen forçou um sorriso e se sentou do outro lado da cadeirinha de Brian. - Ei, isso deve estar gostoso - Jensen sorriu ao ver Brian levando a colherzinha do Mickey à boca. Ele usava um babador sobre o peito e estava todo lambuzado, mas comia sozinho. Ou pelo menos tentava.

\- Gotoso - Brian repetiu, levando outra colherada à boca.

\- Eu não sabia que eles já podiam comer sozinhos nessa idade - Jensen comentou, mas não olhou nos olhos de Jared.

\- Eu li que é bom incentivá-los desde cedo - Jared falou, limpando a boca de Brian com um guardanapo. - Ajuda com a coordenação motora e também a torná-los independentes.

\- Você leu? - Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso. Às vezes acabava se esquecendo do quão nerd Jared podia ser. 

\- Eu não sabia nada sobre crianças… tive que descobrir a maioria das coisas dessa maneira - confessou, chateado pelo fato de Jensen estar puxando conversa, mas sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos. Por mais que não esperasse outra coisa, aquilo ainda machucava.

A “conversa” também não durou muito, pois assim que Gerald serviu o jantar, Jensen se calou, respondendo apenas a uma ou outra pergunta do homem mais velho. 

Milo estava bastante à vontade, e Jared estava sendo ele mesmo, o antigo Jared, falante e sorridente, com aquela risada espontânea, da qual Jensen sempre se lembrava.

Apesar dos olhares de poucos amigos de Jensen, Milo conversou sobre carros, sobre o seu trabalho e contou algumas histórias envolvendo Jared e Brian. Jensen gostou dele ainda menos, e tentava imaginar qual o papel que aquele sujeito desempenhava na vida do seu filho. Na de Jared também, mas isso ele não admitiria nem para si mesmo.

Após o jantar, depois de ajudar com a louça, Milo pediu licença, dizendo que iria tomar um banho e que iria dormir cedo, pois teve um dia cansativo. 

\- Ele vai dormir aqui? - Jensen perguntou quando estava a sós com Jared e Brian na cozinha. 

\- O que você queria? Que ele fosse para um hotel? - Jared rolou os olhos. - O Brian está sonolento, eu vou levá-lo pro quartinho dele, você quer tentar fazê-lo dormir? Talvez contar uma história?

\- Hoje não, Jared. Hoje não - Jensen balançou a cabeça, indignado, e foi para o próprio quarto.

Sabia que estava errado, afinal se quisesse conquistar o amor do seu filho, deveria colocá-lo em primeiro lugar. Mas talvez fosse melhor não estar perto dele neste momento, e contaminar a pureza do menino com seu mau humor.

Não podia acreditar que Jared tinha trazido seu… namorado, amante ou o que quer que Milo fosse, para dentro de casa.

Jensen devia ter ido embora daquela casa assim que Jared voltou, mas a vontade de estar perto do seu filho o manteve ali.

Milo nem sequer era bonito! Embora, não era de se surpreender… Jared sempre tivera um péssimo gosto para homens, e também curtia caras mais velhos... Jensen lembrava até hoje do dia em que descobrira o motivo...

_ \- Eu não sei o que há com o Chad. Ele nunca foi assim. _

_ \- Assim, como? - Jensen questionou. Para ele, Chad continuava sendo o mesmo chato de sempre. Exceto que ele parecia nutrir o mesmo sentimento por Jensen, e parecia que Jared ainda não tinha percebido.  _

_ \- Tá estranho… ele nunca recusou ir a uma festa, antes. Eu liguei duas vezes hoje e ele não atendeu, fica agindo feito um cuzão o tempo todo. _

_ \- Jay… eu não sou fã do Murray, mas eu acho que ele está com ciúmes.  _

_ \- Ciúmes de quem? - Jared o olhou, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais bizarra que já havia escutado.  _

_ \- De mim. Quero dizer, da nossa amizade - Jensen se corrigiu.  _

_ \- Isso… - Jared ia dizer que não fazia nenhum sentido, então parou e pensou melhor. - Uau! _

_ \- Pois é. Antes você estava sempre com ele e agora ele tem que dividir a sua atenção comigo. _

_ \- Mas eu… não é como se… - Jared se sentou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, confuso. - A minha amizade com ele não mudou, é só que…  _

_ \- Ele não vai com a minha cara, então ele deve achar que você escolheu um lado.  _

_ \- Ele está errado, eu nunca… _

_ \- Eu sei. Mas talvez você devesse falar com ele sobre isso.  _

_ \- É… certo. Eu vou fazer isso.  _

_ Jared recebeu uma mensagem de texto em seu celular, e sorriu, guardando o aparelho no bolso. Então outra mensagem veio, e voltou a tirar o aparelho do bolso, seu sorriso mostrando aquelas covinhas que Jensen queria que fossem só pra ele. Era um pensamento estranho para um cara que tinha certeza de ser totalmente hétero, mas Jensen achou melhor não pensar muito sobre isso.  _

_ \- Quem era? - Sua curiosidade falou mais alto do que o seu bom senso.  _

_ \- O Matt.  _

_ \- Eu conheço? _

_ \- O cara com quem eu fiquei na boate, no sábado passado.  _

_ Jensen não sabia porque Jared pensaria que Jensen se lembraria do cara com quem ele deu uns amassos no estacionamento da boate. Mas sim, Jensen se lembrava muito bem. _

_ \- Jay… o cara é muito mais velho que você! - Seu tom de voz soou mais indignado do que Jensen gostaria.  _

_ \- Não, ele não é.  _

_ \- Ele deve ter uns 40 anos! _

_ \- Ele tem 30!  _

_ \- Isso.. são dez anos mais velho! _

_ \- É daí? Você olhou pra ele? O cara é gostoso! - deu de ombros e sorriu. - Ele me chamou pra sair.  _

_ \- Quando? _

_ \- Hoje à noite.  _

_ \- Onde vocês vão? _

_ Jared o olhou com cara de quem estava ficando aborrecido com o interrogatório, mas eles eram amigos, certo? Amigos deviam cuidar um do outro.  _

_ \- A um bar. Mas esse não é o ponto - Jared sorriu com malícia e Jensen não gostou nada daquilo.  _

_ \- E qual é o ponto? _

_ \- O que vem depois…  _

_ \- E o que vem depois? - Jensen realmente não deveria perguntar. Não quando preferia não saber. Entretanto… precisava saber. Jared era super inteligente, esperto, um cara incrível… mas ele podia ser um pouco inocente às vezes. Romântico e inocente.  _

_ \- O que você acha? - Jared riu. - Como terminam suas noites quando você sai com uma garota, Jen? _

_ \- B-bom… geralmente… - Jensen diria que acabava em sexo, mas ultimamente tinha que admitir que passava mais tempo com Jared, do que com qualquer garota. _

_ \- Então! - Jared não esperou que ele concluísse. - Por que você acha que com caras seria diferente? _

_ \- Mas você o conheceu na semana passada! _

_ \- E daí? - Jared riu novamente. - Lembra do dia em que a gente se conheceu? Na festa do Tom? Você não parecia nem saber o nome da garota com quem estava prestes a transar.  _

_ \- Okay! Eu só pensei que fosse mais seguro se você saísse com pessoas da sua idade.  _

_ Jared gargalhou, parecia realmente divertido com aquilo. Jensen, pelo contrário, não estava achando nada engraçado.  _

_ \- Cara… nada contra os caras da minha idade, quando for só pra dar uns pegas, ou… você sabe… um boquete ou algo assim. Mas se for pra ir além disso… _

_ Jared estava tentando dizer que pretendia dar praquele cara? Jensen simplesmente não conseguia processar aquele excesso de informação. Bom, ele mesmo tinha pedido por isso, então... _

_ \- É melhor com alguém mais experiente - continuou. - Os caras da minha idade geralmente não duram muito, se é que você me entende… Ou não sabem muito bem o que estão fazendo, ou ambos - Jared sorriu, mas algo tinha mudado. Seu sorriso era hesitante dessa vez. - Jensen, você… - ele esfregou as palmas das mãos na calça jeans, e só então Jensen percebeu o quão desconfortável e até mesmo receoso ele parecia. - Isso te incomoda? Quero dizer, o fato de saber que eu… - Você tem algum preconceito por eu ser gay? _

_ \- O quê? Não! Desculpe se eu não me expressei direito, eu só… só me preocupo com você. Como… um irmão mais velho, entendeu? _

_ \- Sim - O sorriso covinhas tinha voltado com toda a força, o que deixou Jensen aliviado. - Embora a minha irmã mais velha diria completamente o contrário. Eu tenho que evitar esse tipo de conversa com ela, senão ela sempre tenta me dar conselhos sobre homens e isso é bastante estranho, sendo que ela é minha irmã.  _

_ \- Eu imagino - Jensen riu. Às vezes invejava a maneira como Jared conseguia ser tão aberto sobre tudo, inclusive a sua sexualidade. Jensen tinha dificuldade para falar sobre essas coisas, e quando seus amigos entravam no assunto, era sempre superficial. O mesmo sobre os seus sentimentos. Jamais conversava sobre qualquer um desses assuntos com seus pais ou seu irmão mais velho. Seus pais sempre foram muito reservados e até mesmo conservadores, era difícil conversar com eles sobre qualquer assunto, por sinal.  _ _ \- E com quem você conversa sobre essas coisas? Com o seu pai? - Perguntou, querendo saber mais. _

_ \- Eu leio. _

_ \- Você... lê? _

_ \- O meu pai é mente aberta, mas sei lá… é um pouco estranho conversar com ele sobre sexo. E a maioria dos meus amigos são héteros, então…  _

_ \- Então você lê? - Jensen não riu, mas sentiu vontade.  _

_ \- Antes da minha primeira vez… eu pesquisei.  _

_ \- Pesquisou, tipo… em sites pornô, certo? - Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas, se perguntando se Jared tinha realmente lido algum livro sobre sexo gay. _

_ \- Você já pesquisou pornô gay na internet? _

_ \- Eu? Claro que não! - Jensen mentiu. Já tinha pesquisado várias vezes, mas sempre achou um tanto… intimidador, então logo fechava. Mas Jared não precisava saber disso. _

_ \- Os caras têm paus de 40 centímetros e duram horas sem gozar. A realidade é totalmente diferente.  _

_ \- Sei - Jensen riu. _

_ \- Eu li o que eu precisava saber, ainda mais sendo… - Jared deu um sorrisinho sem graça e não concluiu.  _

_ O celular vibrou novamente, e Jared respondeu a mais uma mensagem. Jensen percebeu que estava irritado demais com aquilo. Jared era um jovem de 20 anos, era óbvio que ele iria transar. Pessoas transam. Todo mundo transa. Isso não deveria ser surpresa, então por que Jensen estava tão incomodado com a ideia?  _

_ \- Acho que você está ocupado, não é? - falou, um tanto seco demais, se levantando do sofá.  _

_ \- O quê? - o sorriso sumiu do rosto de Jared no mesmo instante. - Não!  _

_ \- Eu preciso ir, de qualquer jeito. Meu irmão vem jantar lá em casa, então…- Era uma péssima desculpa, mas foi tudo que Jensen conseguiu pensar naquele momento.  _

_ \- Pensei que você iria ficar. Meu pai e a Meg foram visitar uns parentes em Dallas, só voltam amanhã. Nós poderíamos pedir uma pizza, ou… _

_ \- Eu não quero te atrasar pro seu encontro. A gente se vê segunda-feira, na faculdade, ok? Até mais..  _

_ \- Certo - Jared concordou, mas tinha aquele olhar de filhotinho perdido, então Jensen evitou olhá-lo mais uma vez, ou acabaria sendo convencido a ficar. _

Ver Jared perto de Milo, de alguma forma, trazia aquele sentimento de volta. Ainda mais que era a primeira vez desde que Jared voltou, que Jensen viu seu sorriso verdadeiro e ouviu suas risadas. 

Só então percebeu o quanto sentia falta daquilo. Do verdadeiro Jared. 


	9. Capítulo 9

\- Então agora esse cara vai ficar o tempo todo pra lá e pra cá com o meu filho? - Jensen esperou uma oportunidade de estar com Jared a sós, logo depois do almoço.

\- Jensen, o Milo é um cara legal, você deveria tentar conhecê-lo. Ele é padrinho do Brian.

\- Padrinho? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Obviamente eu não participei dessa escolha, não? Como todo o resto, afinal. Por que isso ainda me surpreende? - Riu, sarcástico.

\- Jen…

\- Jensen - corrigiu-o. - Bom, se ele vai ficar por aqui, então eu saio.

\- Não precisa - Milo apareceu na cozinha de repente. - Eu não vou dormir aqui essa noite, então você não precisa alterar a sua rotina - falou, olhando diretamente para Jensen.

\- Ótimo - Jensen deu um sorriso vitorioso, e saiu caminhando em direção ao seu quarto.

\- Por que você está fazendo isso? - Jared se dirigiu a Milo, chateado.

\- Ele só está com ciúmes - riu.

\- Não, ele só está sendo possessivo por causa do Brian. Está com o orgulho ferido, mas ficar alimentando as vontades dele, realmente não vai ajudar.

\- Eu não estou fazendo as vontades dele. Eu tenho primos aqui em Austin, lembra? Eles souberam que eu estou na cidade e acabaram de ligar, me convidando para jantar, e como eles moram no interior, eu acho melhor dormir por lá mesmo. Amanhã eu estarei aqui de volta, você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, meu amigo. Pode ficar tranquilo - brincou, sorrindo e dando um tapinha no ombro de Jared. 

J2

À noite, Jared estava sentado no chão da sala, brincando com seu filho, quando Jensen entrou, segurando a mão de um garoto que parecia ser mais novo que Jared.

\- Você pode aguardar aqui um minuto? Eu só vou trocar de roupas e podemos ir. - Falou para o rapaz, finalmente soltando sua mão. Então se dirigiu a Brian… - Ei, Brian - fez um carinho nos cabelos do filho, falando de um jeito carinhoso. - Esse é o Brandon. Brandon, esse é o meu filho Brian.

\- Olá Brian - Brandon se abaixou e bagunçou os cabelos do menino, que continuou brincando, sem dar atenção a eles. - É um prazer te conhecer.

Jensen trocou um olhar rápido com Jared, e não se deu o trabalho de apresentá-los, então subiu para o seu quarto, deixando Brandon ali, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

\- Vocês dois…? - Jared não deveria perguntar, mas sua língua sempre o traía.

\- Nós estamos nos conhecendo - o cara sorriu, sem graça. - Você é o pai do garoto? Quero dizer, o outro pai?

\- Sim. Sou Jared - Jared forçou um sorriso. - Você pode… dar uma olhadinha nele? Eu já volto. - Se levantou e apontou para Brian, que parecia concentrado em seus brinquedos.

\- Oh… claro - Brandon respondeu, desconfortável. 

Jared subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto de Jensen, sem bater.

\- Privacidade? - Jensen o olhou de cara feia. Estava só de cueca, vestindo as calças, mas Jared estava puto demais para reparar nesse detalhe, que possivelmente em outro momento, seria tentador.

\- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Nesse momento? Tentando vestir as minhas calças. Por quê?

\- Você se acha engraçado - Jared rolou os olhos.

\- O que você quer, Jared?

\- Quem é esse cara, afinal? - Perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- É alguém com quem eu estou saindo.

\- Isso… Você está saindo com homens agora? - sua voz saiu mais ferida e chocada do que gostaria. Jared se odiava por ser transparente demais, às vezes.

\- Sim, Jared. Mas eu não entendo no que isso te diz respeito.

\- Eu só… não pensei que…

\- Talvez eu nunca tivesse fodido um homem de verdade antes - Jensen esperava que Jared o xingasse, ou tivesse uma explosão de raiva com aquelas palavras, mas pelo contrário… seu olhar parecia tão ferido que Jensen quase sentiu vontade de se desculpar. Exceto que… Jared meio que merecia aquilo.

\- Só… - Jared ainda não tinha se recuperado do choque. - Vocês… estão… sérios?

\- É a segunda vez que saímos. Por quê? Você quer um relatório completo da minha vida sexual? Eu posso providenciar.

\- Você está saindo com o cara pela segunda vez, e o traz pra casa pra conhecer seu filho? - Perguntou, incrédulo.

\- Qual o problema?

\- Não acha que isso é um pouco… irresponsável?

\- Está falando aquele que trouxe um cara pra dormir dentro de casa. Quero dizer, pra você isso está liberado? Como funcionam as regras, afinal? - Colocou as duas mãos na cintura, encarando Jared.

\- O Milo conhece o Brian desde que ele nasceu! Ele me ajudou esse tempo todo, não é alguém com quem eu…

\- Oh, então o Milo é um cara legal, mas o Brandon não. Como se você tivesse algum discernimento, quando se trata dos caras com quem você fode! Ou acha que eu me esqueci dos tipos com quem você se metia! - Jensen cuspiu as palavras, com raiva. - Agora cuide da sua própria vida, que eu cuido da minha! - Jensen calçou seus sapatos e saiu, batendo a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Ainda esperou até que Jared descesse as escadas, para então sair. Por mais que estivesse com raiva, não deixaria seu filho ali na sala sozinho. Não era assim tão irresponsável quanto Jared julgava ser. Não que o julgamento de Jared realmente tivesse alguma importância.

Brandon ainda olhou para trás e acenou um tchau, sem graça e muito desconfortável com a situação. Ele provavelmente tinha escutado parte da conversa no andar de cima, já que Jensen havia se alterado.

Depois que saíram, Jared suspirou e se sentou no sofá. Estava tão cansado…

De tudo o que tinha conhecido de Jensen no passado, nunca imaginou que ele se tornaria alguém tão frio. Parecia que ele sentia algum prazer em machucar Jared com as palavras. Ele não tinha nenhum direito de julgar o passado de Jared por causa de um único cara que tinha agido como um filho da puta. Não era como se todos os caras com quem saíra fossem assim…

_ \- Você ainda não está pronto? - Jensen estranhou ao entrar no quarto de Jared, e encontrá-lo na cama vestindo um pijama. - Cara, você se esqueceu da festa do Mike? _

_ \- Eu não vou. _

_ \- Não vai? Como assim, não vai? _

_ \- Eu estou com dor de cabeça, Jen. Desculpe, eu devia ter te ligado, acabei me esquecendo. _

_ \- Você tá falando sério? - Jensen o olhou, percebendo que seu amigo realmente não parecia bem. - Okay… então eu também não vou. _

_ \- Qual é, Jen! É claro que você vai. É aniversário do Mike! Ele vai ficar muito chateado se você não for.  _

_ \- E se você não for, também! E além do mais… Não vai ter a menor graça sem você.  _

_ \- Jen… eu só preciso tomar um advil e dormir um pouco. Talvez eu vá mais tarde, ok? Assim que a dor melhorar, eu te encontro lá - Mentiu. _

_ \- Tem certeza? Eu posso ficar aqui, se você não estiver bem. Você está sozinho em casa, não está? _

_ \- E vai ficar aqui fazendo o quê? Me olhando dormir? Isso é um pouco estranho, até mesmo pra você - tentou brincar. Na verdade, só queria que Jensen fosse embora. - Vá lá se divertir e dê um abraço no Mike por mim. _

_ \- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? _

_ \- Eu prometo - sorriu, tentando passar alguma confiança. _

_ \- Okay então… Concordou, mas ainda estava relutante. _

_ Jensen foi, bebeu e se divertiu um pouco, mas estava sempre olhando se havia alguma mensagem no celular, ou esperando que Jared aparecesse por lá, o que não aconteceu. _

_ \- Ei Jen - Tom o puxou para um canto, e o seu olhar deixou Jensen preocupado. _

_ \- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jay? - Foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Seu coração disparou, e suas mãos tremiam só com a ideia. _

_ \- Não. Quero dizer… não do jeito que você está pensando. Ele está bem, é só que… _

_ \- Só o que, Tom? O que aconteceu com ele? - Jensen precisava saber. _

_ \- Promete que não vai surtar? - Tom pegou o celular. - Eu acabei de receber isso… _

_ Tom lhe mostrou três fotos… numa delas Jared dormia de bruços, totalmente nu. O rosto de lado, seus cabelos espalhados por toda parte... Era uma bela imagem. Jared era lindo, Jensen tinha que admitir. Mas as duas fotos seguintes fizeram o sangue de Jensen ferver. Só queria socar alguém… como alguém teve coragem de expor Jared daquela maneira? _

_ Jensen as olhou muito rapidamente, sentia como se tivesse violando a privacidade do seu amigo de alguma maneira, ao olhar aquilo.  _

_ Em uma ele estava de quatro sobre a cama, o ângulo que a foto havia sido tirada, de cima… com certeza havia sido proposital. Não dava pra ver quem estava atrás dele, apenas uma parte do pênis, que estava… em Jared. Uma mão do cara segurava seus cabelos, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça para o lado… seus olhos estavam fechados, seu rosto com uma expressão de puro prazer. _

_ Na outra, o outro cara tinha descido as calças até as coxas, e fotografara o rosto de Jared enquanto o chupava. Seria sexy, se não houvesse toda a maldade por trás daquilo. _

_ Quem havia divulgado, com certeza queria machucar Jared de alguma maneira. _

_ Então Jensen se lembrou do estado em que Jared estava quando foi até a sua casa, mais cedo. _

_ Olhou para Tom e de repente saiu correndo. Tom não tentou impedi-lo, pois sabia para onde Jensen estava indo.  _

_ Por sorte, Jensen tinha uma cópia da chave da casa. Entrou e correu direto para o quarto de Jared. Ele continuava lá, vestindo seus pijamas, deitado de lado com as pernas encolhidas, abraçado ao travesseiro.  _

_ A luz ainda estava acesa, e o coração de Jensen falhou quando viu um frasco de remédios ao lado da cama. Eram pílulas para dormir, o nome de Gerald estava no frasco, que para o seu alívio, ainda estava cheio. _

_ \- Eu não tive coragem - Jared havia se virado e estava olhando para Jensen agora. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, ainda havia rastros de lágrimas em suas bochechas. _

_ \- Deus… Jay. - Jensen se sentou na cama e o abraçou, chorando também. - Eu sinto muito. Por que você não me contou? _

_ \- Eu tinha… - falou entre soluços. - Eu tinha acabado de saber. Não pensei que ele fosse… que ele realmente tivesse coragem…  _

_ \- Então você sabia? Ele estava te ameaçando? Foi aquele tal de Matt, não foi? _

_ Jared se sentou na cama, respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelo rosto. _

_ \- Depois daquele dia que eu fiquei com ele na boate, nós saímos mais duas vezes. Depois disso ele começou a ficar… pegajoso. Mandava mensagens, mandava nudes, queria me ver mais vezes… Eu não queria. Não queria namorar, ou algo assim. Só queria me divertir. Qual é o problema das pessoas? - Bufou, indignado. - Então ele continuou insistindo e eu aceitei sair com ele mais uma vez. Tentei deixar claro que era só sexo, ele pareceu aceitar, mas insistiu em transar sem camisinha… _

_ \- E você aceitou? _

_ \- Claro que não! Ainda mais que… _

_ \- Ainda mais que o quê? - Franziu o cenho, curioso. _

_ \- Eu posso engravidar! - Jared falou. _

_ \- Como assim, pode engravidar? - Então a ficha caiu. - Você é... portador? - Jensen demonstrou mais surpresa do que gostaria. _

_ \- Sim. _

_ \- E por que nunca me contou isso? - Não era hora, mas Jensen precisava perguntar. _

_ \- Eu não sei. Não achei que isso fosse relevante. Não é como se a gente fosse… - Jared não completou. - Mas o caso é que eu neguei e ele parecia bem com isso. Nós transamos e antes de ir embora, eu disse que não queria mais vê-lo, que não queria um relacionamento. _

_ \- E como ele reagiu? _

_ \- Ele continuou enviando mensagens durante a semana, e quando eu não respondi mais, ele me ligou, ameaçando que se eu não aceitasse sair com ele, ele ia expor algumas coisas. _

_ \- E o que você disse? _

_ \- Eu mandei ele se foder, e bloqueei o seu número, para que ele não me ligasse mais. Eu achei que ele estava blefando. E hoje eu recebi essas fotos de um número anônimo.  _

_ \- Que filho da puta!  _

_ \- Você viu? - sua voz era quase um sussurro. _

_ \- O Tom me mostrou, assim que recebeu - Jensen de repente ficou envergonhado por ter olhado. _

_ \- Pelo menos eu fiquei sexy, não? - Tentou brincar, mas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. - A Meg com certeza vai rir da minha cara, mas como eu vou explicar isso pro meu pai? Fora que eu vou virar piada na faculdade. Merda! _

_ \- Ei… Jensen tocou o rosto de Jared, fazendo-o encará-lo. Você vai encontrar um jeito. Não é o fim do mundo. Afinal, todo mundo transa, não é? - brincou e abraçou-o, deixando que Jared chorasse suas mágoas. _

_ Jared contou ao seu pai e à Meg no dia seguinte. Como era esperado, sua irmã riu da sua cara e quis olhar as fotos - e muito provavelmente deve ter conseguido um meio de vê-las, mesmo com Jared implorando para que não.  _

_ Quanto a Gerald, Jared nunca tinha visto seu pai tão bravo. Dias depois, Jared ficou sabendo que ele e o seu tio, que era ainda mais alto que Jared e viciado em academia, tinham ido fazer uma visita a Matt. Jared não soube exatamente o que aconteceu lá, mas Matt nunca mais o procurou desde então. _

_ Levou dois dias até Jared tomar coragem de voltar à faculdade. Não estava disposto a desistir da sua vida, então teria que enfrentar tudo o quanto antes.  _

_ Podia sentir os olhares sobre si, assim como um e outro cochichando pelas suas costas. Conforme prometido, Jensen seguia ao seu lado, já que tinham a primeira aula juntos naquele dia. Jared não sabia como agradecê-lo por isso. Como ele e Chad haviam falado… todo mundo fode. Então ele não tinha do que se envergonhar, certo? Embora, na realidade, não era bem assim. Jared se sentia miserável por ter sido exposto daquela maneira, e só queria um buraco para poder se esconder naquele momento. _

_ Ao entrarem na sala, Chad já estava lá. Demorou só alguns minutos até que viesse a primeira piadinha…  _

_ \- Ei Padalecki, eu não sou gay, nem curto essas coisas, mas depois daquela foto, cara… eu até deixaria você chupar o meu pau - James falou, debochando, e alguns riram. _

_ Jared não chegou a responder. Chad partiu pra cima do cara, e lhe deu um soco no rosto. _

_ \- Seu filho da puta! Você abre essa sua boca mais uma vez, e vai acabar sem dentes nessa sua boca nojenta! - Chad rosnava, segurando James pela camisa. _

_ \- Pare com isso, Chad! - Jared puxou o amigo, forçando-o a se afastar de James. - Foda-se! Eu não sou nenhuma donzela, não preciso que você me defenda, okay? - Falou com raiva, empurrando Chad para longe, e saindo da sala, puto. _

_ \- É sério que vocês vão fazer isso? - Jensen falou, diante de todos os colegas da classe, assim que Jared saiu. - Quando eu entrei pra fazer essa matéria com vocês, no semestre passado, eu pensei: devem ser um bando de nerds metidos a besta, mas eu me surpreendi. Vocês sempre foram tão acolhedores, sempre foram uma verdadeira equipe. Mais de uma vez eu presenciei alguém dessa turma passar por algum problema, ou dificuldade, e os demais abraçarem a causa, e isso… isso é incrível. - Abriu os braços, gesticulando. - O que está acontecendo com o Jared não é diferente. Todo mundo faz sexo, não faz? Qualquer um está sujeito a isso. Como vocês acham que ele está se sentindo depois de ter sido exposto daquela maneira? Foi quase uma luta convencê-lo a sair de casa e voltar pra cá, pra vocês agirem desse jeito? Que decepção, gente! - A sala estava tão silenciosa, que chegava a ser estranho, mas Jensen precisava concluir. - Amigos, ou colegas que seja, apoiam um ao outro. Então eu só peço… tenham empatia… deletem essas fotos, ao invés de continuar compartilhando. Esse é um daqueles momentos em que vocês têm a chance de optar entre ajudar e fazer a diferença na vida de alguém, ou ferrar com ele ainda mais. A escolha é de vocês. _

_ Jensen não tinha percebido quando o professor chegou e estava parado na porta da sala, até ele começar a aplaudi-lo, sendo seguido por toda a turma.  _

_ Chad apenas bufou e saiu da sala. Ele deve ter ficado com seu orgulho ferido, porque depois daquele dia, ele se afastou cada vez mais de Jensen.  _

_ James se desculpou com Jared no dia seguinte e os demais colegas lhe enviaram mensagens de apoio, o que lhe deu coragem para enfrentar tudo de novo. E, obviamente, como Jared não estava presente para apreciar o discurso de Jensen, Justin se encarregou de lhe contar todos os mínimos detalhes. _

Esse era o Jensen pelo qual Jared tinha se apaixonado. Aquele que não se importava de ter que se expor para ajudar um amigo, que abraçava qualquer causa que achasse justa com unhas e dentes. O cara que sempre tinha a palavra certa na hora certa e um ombro amigo sempre disponível. Porém, se hoje ele era esse homem amargo, que parecia sentir prazer em machucá-lo, a culpa era toda de Jared. 

Jared queria muito que fosse diferente, mas voltar para casa, estava sendo como se submeter a uma sessão de tortura diária. Se não bastasse toda a culpa e as saudades de Meg, cada patada que recebia de Jensen, abria um buraco ainda maior em seu peito. E mais uma vez em sua vida adulta, Jared não sabia como agir, ou o que fazer para reparar seus erros. Nem sequer sabia se algo realmente poderia ser reparado. 

Talvez só tivesse que aceitar as coisas como eram agora. Já tinha desistido de si mesmo uma vez, por amor à sua irmã. Não podia deixar que Jensen destruísse o pouco que havia sobrado de si mesmo. 


	10. Capítulo 10

Na sexta-feira, Tom Welling chamou vários amigos para comemorar seu aniversário em um barzinho. Jared cogitou recusar, já que as coisas estavam sendo difíceis com Jensen, mas repensou… Precisava urgentemente voltar a ter uma vida social, ou acabaria enlouquecendo dentro daquela casa.

E quando Tom veio até a sua casa para conhecer Brian e convidá-lo pessoalmente, Jared não teve escolha. Milo tinha um compromisso naquela noite, então isso também não seria um problema. 

\- Você vai sair? - Jensen perguntou quando estava prestes a sair de casa e viu Jared todo arrumado. Talvez não devesse ter reparado tanto no quanto Jared ficava bonito com aquela camisa branca, ou no quanto aquela calça justa marcava sua bunda, fazendo Jensen se perguntar se ainda era tão firme como costumava ser. 

\- Você sabe que o Tom me convidou - Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

\- Sim, mas… eu não pensei que você fosse. Quero dizer, e o Brian? Com quem ele vai ficar?

\- Oh, então agora você se lembrou disso? Ou acha que ele é só responsabilidade minha? - Jared alfinetou, não perderia a chance. - Que eu sou o pai que fica em casa cuidando do filho, enquanto você sai pra onde e a hora que quiser? É assim que você vê as coisas?

\- Eu não… não tinha... - Jensen realmente não tinha parado para pensar. Apenas estava habituado àquilo. 

\- Meu pai vai tomar conta dele - Jared lhe deu as costas e foi até a cozinha tomar água. 

\- Okay - Jensen resmungou e saiu. Estava indo com seu carro, e sabia que Jared estava indo para o mesmo lugar, mas não lhe ofereceu uma carona.

Jared também já havia chamado um uber, e não contava com isso. 

Ao chegar lá, Jared foi cumprimentar Tom, e ficou algum tempo conversando e bebendo com ele e Mike. Só então percebeu como sentia falta daqueles dois. Eles costumavam ser inseparáveis, como Jared e Jensen um dia foram.

\- Jensen não veio com você? - Mike perguntou, provavelmente sem se dar conta da situação. Ele já havia bebido algumas cervejas, afinal.

\- Não, mas ele saiu antes de mim, logo deve estar chegando.

\- Oh, me desculpe. Eu esqueci que… - Mike justificou, sem graça. 

\- Tudo bem, Mike. Eu também ainda não me acostumei com isso - Jared sorriu e foi falar com Kate, uma amiga que não via há muito tempo. 

Logo Jensen apareceu com seu namoradinho, ou o que quer que Brandon fosse para ele. Jared sentiu aquele aperto no peito, mas tentou disfarçar e não olhar para eles. Era ridículo, mas se sentia um pouco traído. Estava preparado para ver Jensen com alguma mulher, mas a notícia de que ele agora tinha um namorado, havia realmente o afetado.

Todo o tempo em que foram amigos, Jared era apaixonado por Jensen, e nunca tinha tentado qualquer coisa, justamente por ter uma certeza: Jensen era hétero. Então o que tinha mudado? As pessoas não mudam sua orientação sexual de uma hora para outra, isso quer dizer que essa parte dele sempre esteve lá.

E se Jared tivesse tentado? Era mais uma dúvida com a qual teria que conviver.

Quando Chad chegou, Jared sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mesmo que ele estivesse acompanhado de uma garota.

\- Jared, essa é a Sarah, Sarah, esse é Jared - Chad os apresentou.

\- É um prazer - Sarah cumprimentou Jared com um abraço. - Ouvi falar muito de você.

\- Imagino que isso não seja bom - Jared fez uma careta.

Sarah deu risadas - A grande maioria era. - Então olhou para Chad - Eu vou ali cumprimentar umas amigas e já volto, ok? 

\- Okay - Chad sorriu e a beijou rapidamente. - Cara, você está irradiando tensão. - Colocou um braço por sobre o ombro de Jared, levando-o consigo até o balcão. - Você está precisando de uma bebida. 

Chad olhou ao redor, e seus olhos pararam em Jensen e o cara mais novo que estava com ele. Chad não o conhecia.

\- Você sabia que ele… - Jared falou próximo ao ouvido de Chad, já que a música estava alta, após virar o segundo shot de tequila. 

Chad olhou mais uma vez na direção de Jensen e Brandon, tentando ser discreto.

\- Acho que esse tempo todo eu o vi ficar com um cara uma vez numa festa, mas geralmente era com garotas. Eu não sei, nós até nos tornamos amigos, mas não nesse nível de intimidade, eu acho. Jensen sempre foi um cara reservado, não? Isso não mudou.

Jared suspirou, bebendo outra dose, então pegou o celular para ver se seu pai tinha enviado alguma mensagem. 

“Brian já está dormindo. Agora pare de se preocupar e vá se divertir. Você está precisando”. Sorriu ao ver a mensagem.

\- Você viu o que o seu pai disse - Chad brincou, após ler a mensagem também. 

\- Acho que eu não sei mais me divertir, Chad - admitiu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Não foi o que me pareceu na outra noite, quando eu tive que carregar o seu traseiro bêbado pra casa.

Jared riu.

\- E você vomitou no meu carro.

\- Pensei que já tivéssemos superado isso - Jared fez uma careta.

\- Meu amigo… essa é uma daquelas coisas que você não perdoa, sabe? Você vai me dever pelo resto da sua vida.

Sarah voltou e os três se juntaram a Mike e Tom, mais alguns outros amigos. Mike se encarregou de atualizar Jared com as histórias que ele havia perdido enquanto esteve fora.

Depois de mais algumas bebidas, Jared não podia dizer que não estava se divertindo. Mas esse também era um problema, nunca precisara de bebida para se divertir antes, embora fosse mais sensato pensar nesse problema em outra hora.

Não podia deixar de reparar que, embora Jensen estivesse com seu garoto, seus olhos estavam em Jared o tempo todo, e conforme a bebida agia em seu cérebro, aquilo foi se tornando ainda mais interessante.

Brandon parecia entediado ao lado de Jensen, e não demorou para que ele se aborrecesse e saísse, indo se juntar a outro grupo de amigos. Para sua surpresa, Jensen continuou onde estava, observando Jared a uma certa distância, e se não fosse pela bebida, que podia estar distorcendo seus sentidos, Jared podia dizer que via desejo em seus olhos.

Algum tempo depois, Jensen finalmente desviou o olhar e seguiu em direção ao banheiro. Jared o seguiu. Não estava pensando, apenas seguindo seus instintos. E seus instintos de bêbado podiam ser um perigo às vezes.

Jensen estava inclinado sobre a pia, passando água em seu rosto, quando Jared entrou e se encostou na parede atrás dele, continuando a encarar Jensen através do espelho.

Agora que podia apreciar melhor, a ereção evidente no jeans apertado que Jensen vestia, não deixava dúvidas.

\- O que você quer, Padalecki? - sua voz saiu rouca, e se Jensen quis demonstrar alguma indiferença, falhou terrivelmente.

\- Pensei que talvez você precisasse de alguma ajuda - Jared se aproximou, e quando Jensen se virou de frente, ficaram a poucos centímetros um do outro.

Só conseguia olhar para a boca de Jensen, era como se um campo magnético os atraísse. Passou a língua pelos lábios, enquanto seus olhos desceram pelo corpo de Jensen, até sua virilha.

Jensen seguiu seu olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo sua respiração irregular.

\- Brandon... pode... cuidar disso - a voz rouca de Jensen foi diretamente para o pau de Jared, e embora ele quisesse ouvir seu próprio nome naquela boca pecaminosa, não pode resistir à tentação.

Jared enfiou as duas mãos no cós da calça de Jensen, puxando-o e fazendo seus quadris se chocarem - Acho que você não vai querer esperar - falou próximo ao ouvido de Jensen, fazendo todo seu corpo arrepiar. 

Com a mesma rapidez, e sem tirar as mãos do cós da calça dele, puxou Jensen para dentro de um dos cubículos atrás deles e fechou a porta, prensando as costas do outro contra ela.

Apesar de bêbado, suas mãos eram ágeis e firmes. Em instantes, estava de joelhos, abrindo o cinto, botão e zíper, que o separavam do seu objetivo.

Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás, contra a porta e gemeu alto ao sentir a língua deslizar sobre a cabeça sensível do seu pênis.

Segurou os cabelos de Jared com força, a vontade louca de foder aquela boca que tanto desejava… mas Jared segurava seu quadril com firmeza contra a porta, mantendo-o no lugar.

Queria apreciar a oportunidade… embora soubesse que, visto o quão bêbado Jensen estava, certamente não iria durar muito.

Deslizou a língua pelo comprimento, então chupou a cabeça, saboreando o gosto de Jensen. Sentia a pressão da mão do outro em sua cabeça, enquanto alternava entre chupar e lamber a carne dura. 

Seus cabelos estavam sendo puxados com um pouco de força demais, mas não iria reclamar. Era muito bom ter Jensen daquele jeito, gemendo seu nome, completamente entregue... 

\- Porra Jay… - Ouvir seu apelido sendo gemido naquela voz rouca, foi a deixa para Jared relaxar sua garganta e afrouxar o aperto nos quadris de Jensen, deixando-o finalmente foder sua boca.

Jensen era sem dúvida o homem mais lindo e sexy que Jared já conhecera. A maneira como seu pau enchia a sua garganta, atingindo o fundo e depois voltando… Jared pensou que quase poderia gozar só com aquelas sensações. Mas não era no seu próprio prazer que estava focando agora...

O corpo todo de Jensen enrijeceu e estremeceu sob suas mãos; um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios e o líquido quente preencheu a garganta de Jared.

Por um instante, Jensen pensou não ser capaz de manter-se de pé, seus joelhos fraquejaram, a sensação era entorpecente... 

Jared sorriu, presunçoso, puxou a calça e cueca de Jensen de volta para o lugar ao se levantar, e beijou sua boca, desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Jensen enfiou as mãos pelos cabelos de Jared e aprofundou o beijo, sentindo seu próprio gosto enquanto sugava a língua do outro. Jared gemeu entre o beijo e chupou seu lábio inferior, puxando-o com os dentes, antes de se afastar e olhar em seus olhos, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. 

\- Agora você vai poder comparar, quando receber um boquete do seu… homem de verdade. - Falou próximo ao ouvido de Jensen, selou seus lábios mais uma vez, demorando-se um pouco mais e empurrou Jensen para o lado, para poder sair do cubículo. 

Jensen ainda ficou ali parado, tentando processar o que acabara de acontecer, então tentou se recompor e ajeitar suas roupas, antes de voltar para a festa. 

Ao olhar ao redor, encontrou Brandon beijando outro homem. Aquilo nem sequer o incomodou. Não tinham nenhum compromisso, afinal. Só o usara com o intuito de provocar ciúmes em Jared e aparentemente, tinha funcionado.

J2

Já era quase horário do almoço de sábado, quando Jensen acordou com dor de cabeça. Estava pensando se deveria conversar com Jared a respeito do que aconteceu na noite anterior, quando desceu as escadas e se deparou com uma garota baixinha, morena e sorridente segurando o seu filho no colo.

Milo estava na frente dela e fazia palhaçadas, a risada de Brian podia ser ouvida de longe.

Jared estava próximo, falando com alguém ao celular, e assim que desligou, chamou a atenção de Jensen.

\- Ei Jensen, essa é a Sandy - então sua voz hesitou um pouco. - Ela é a madrinha do Brian e namorada do Milo. Sandy, esse é o Jensen.

\- Oi! - Sandy abriu um largo sorriso e apertou a mão de Jensen. - É um prazer finalmente te conhecer - Jared achou que ela falou aquilo com um tanto de entusiasmo demais, mas não comentou nada. Jensen não precisava saber que Jared falava dele para os seus amigos, certo?

\- O prazer é meu - Jensen logo pensou que Jared hesitou ao dizer que ela era a madrinha, por causa de sua explosão no outro dia, mas sua mente focou apenas na parte onde ele disse que ela era namorada de Milo. Então ele e Jared não estavam juntos?

Jensen então se inclinou para dar um beijo na testa de Brian e, inesperadamente, o menino atirou-se em seus braços.

Jensen arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e olhou imediatamente para Jared, que tinha um sorriso esperançoso no rosto.

\- Ei! Você está gostando de toda essa atenção, não está? - Ergueu o menino acima da sua cabeça e fazia de conta que ia morder a barriguinha dele, cada vez que o descia. Brian ria e tentava segurar o rosto de Jensen com suas mãozinhas.

Depois de algum tempo, Jensen apenas abraçou o menino, que encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e ficou naquela posição por algum tempo, até querer ir para o chão e voltar a brincar com seus brinquedos.

Jensen tentou disfarçar a emoção e ao trocar um olhar com Jared, percebeu que o outro também estava na mesma situação.

Gerald salvou a todos, os chamando para almoçar. Jensen não estava com fome, sentia-se um pouco nauseado, devido à bebedeira na noite anterior, mas resolveu se sentar à mesa e comer um pouco mesmo assim. Se saísse agora, Jared poderia entender mal, e realmente não queria se indispor com ele mais uma vez. 

Não sabia se esse sentimento se devia ao momento que tivera com seu filho minutos atrás, ou pelo fato de Jared ter lhe dado o melhor boquete da sua vida na noite anterior. Provavelmente ambos. 

Não, não seria um boquete que o faria perdoar Jared tão facilmente, e nem sabia se essa tinha sido a intenção. Provavelmente Jared só estava tão bêbado quanto ele, e já deveria estar arrependido do que fizera. 

Na verdade, ainda que não o perdoasse, Jensen estava ficando cansado de brigar. E um pouco de paz, faria bem a todos naquela casa, o clima já andava bastante pesado ultimamente.

Sandy e Milo se sentaram de um lado da mesa, e a cadeirinha de Brian estava entre Jared e Jensen, no lado oposto a eles. Gerald se sentou na cabeceira, como de costume.

\- Como foi a festa ontem? - Milo perguntou, e Jared e Jensen se entreolharam automaticamente. Então Jensen voltou os olhos para o prato e Jared respondeu.

\- Estava boa. 

\- Quanta empolgação! - Sandy debochou.

\- Culpa da ressaca. Acho que acordei um pouco indisposto hoje - brincou.

\- Indisposto? - Milo riu. - Da última vez que eu ouvi você dizer isso, você descobriu que estava grávido do Brian.

Jensen e Gerald encararam Milo ao mesmo tempo, mas nenhum dos dois disse nada.

\- Desculpem. Eu sei que é um assunto delicado, eu não quis… - Milo tentou explicar ao perceber que o clima ficou tenso de repente.

\- Tudo bem - foi Jensen quem falou. - Não dá pra mudar o que passou, então... Eu quero saber. Tudo que tiver relação com o meu filho, eu quero saber. Mesmo que eu tenha perdido tudo isso.

Jared se levantou, pedindo licença, e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Ao chegar lá fora, encostou-se na parede que dava para o jardim. 

Milo se desculpou e se levantou também, o seguindo.

\- As crises voltaram? - perguntou ao se aproximar e perceber que Jared respirava com dificuldade.

\- Eu só preciso... um pouco de ar.

\- Droga! Eu sabia que isso não seria boa ideia. Olha só pra você! 

\- Milo...

\- Isso é se auto torturar, Jay! - Milo falou, colocando as mãos na cintura. - Você e ele na mesma casa? É pressão demais, você não vai aguentar por muito tempo, e eu não vou estar aqui pra juntar os pedaços novamente.

\- É melhor assim - Jared falou, depois de inspirar profundamente mais uma vez.

\- Melhor pra quem?

\- É mais fácil pro Brian se adaptar, enquanto Jensen está aqui.

\- Jay... Você é um pai incrível e eu entendo você sempre colocar o Brian acima de tudo, mas cara... - Abriu os braços, tentando fazê-lo entender. - Você precisa cuidar de si mesmo às vezes. Precisa se perdoar, precisa recuperar seu amor próprio... O Brian não pode ser o único motivo pelo qual você quer viver. 

\- Você está exagerando.

\- Eu conheço você, Jay. Você se culpa tanto, que acha que não merece ser feliz - balançou a cabeça. - Você está enganado, cara. Você já sofreu o suficiente, é hora de colocar um ponto final nisso tudo e seguir em frente.

\- Eu estou tentando.

\- Não é o que parece.

\- Eu preciso tomar algum remédio pra essa dor de cabeça e me deitar um pouco. Vocês ainda vão passar aqui antes de ir embora, não vão?

\- Sim, eu só vou me despedir de uns amigos e volto aqui. Vá descansar um pouco, você está precisando.

J2

Logo que Milo foi atrás de Jared, Jensen achou melhor sair para esfriar a cabeça. Foi até a garagem, pensando em sair com seu carro, quando ouviu parte da conversa de ambos.

Esperou que Jared entrasse, e foi até onde Milo estava.

\- Eu ouvi vocês conversando... O que você quis dizer com Brian ser o único motivo pelo qual ele quer viver? - Jensen precisava saber. Ouvir aquilo o tinha deixado intrigado.

\- Eu só estava… - Milo suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Contar certas coisas ou não, era algo que só cabia a Jared. - Não é a mim que você deve perguntar.

\- Não… - Jensen se sentou na mureta perto da piscina. 

\- Vocês costumavam ser grandes amigos, não? - Milo perguntou, olhando-o.

\- Isso foi há muito tempo. 

\- Você sabe… uma coisa que eu e Sandy só podemos agradecer... Jared e Brian foram as melhores coisas que aconteceram em nossas vidas, nos últimos anos.

\- Que bom pra vocês - Jensen respondeu.

\- Você foi amigo dele, mesmo que tenha sido há muito tempo - Falou, ignorando o tom irônico. - Você sabe como é. O engraçado é que nossa amizade começou da maneira mais inusitada... Eu o conheci no banheiro de um shopping center em Chicago. Jared estava passando muito mal, e eu acabei convencendo-o a fazer o teste de gravidez.

_\- Ei cara, você está bem? - Milo ficou preocupado ao vê-lo ajoelhado no chão do banheiro, diante do vaso sanitário, com a porta do cubículo aberta._

_Jared riu, limpando a boca com as costas da mão. - Parece que eu estou bem? - Se levantou e foi até a pia, passar água no rosto e enxaguar a boca._

_\- Você precisa ir para um hospital, ou algo assim? Eu sou socorrista do corpo de bombeiros, se precisar…_

_\- Eu estou bem. É só uma indisposição. Eu acho._

_\- Mais algum sintoma?_

_\- Só enjoo e um pouco de cansaço - respondeu, estranhando o questionamento._

_\- Há quanto tempo está se sentindo assim?_

_\- Isso é um interrogatório? - Jared riu._

_\- Só responda, por favor._

_\- Uma semana. Dez dias… eu não sei exatamente. Às vezes eu me sinto bem, e então o enjoo volta novamente._

_\- Oh - Milo o olhou, muito sério. - Alguma chance de você… estar grávido?_

_Jared cuspiu a água que tinha na boca, se engasgando. - Grávido? - deu risadas. - Óbvio que não!_

_\- Okay! - O instinto de Milo dizia que sim, mas sequer o conhecia, não iria discutir._

_\- Não... Não... sem chance! - Jared gesticulou, negando. Parecia estar tentando convencer a si mesmo._

_\- Certo - Concordou, se apoiando na parede mais próxima. - Só perguntei, porque... meu irmão, quando estava grávido, ele passava muito mal todas as manhãs._

_\- Todas as manhãs?_

_\- Isso acontece com você?_

_\- Sim, mas... não... isso não..._

_\- Nenhuma chance mesmo? - Milo insistiu. O sujeito parecia tão desolado, que chegava a dar pena._

_\- Uma. Talvez possa ter uma chance. Mas isso é praticamente impossível, certo? Quero dizer, eu li sobre isso... a maioria das pessoas leva meses pra engravidar, alguns até anos._

_\- Isso tudo depende, se você estiver no período certo, basta uma vez. Qual é mesmo o seu nome?_

_\- J-Jared._

_\- Jared, eu sou o Milo. Por que não fazemos o seguinte... tem uma farmácia aqui ao lado. Você me espera aqui e eu vou até lá comprar um teste, você faz e acaba de uma vez com essa dúvida?_

_\- Não. Não há necessidade. Mesmo - sorriu, nervoso. - Eu nem estava cogitando essa hipótese até você mencionar, então... Deve ser só uma indisposição mesmo. Ou talvez eu tenha comido alguma coisa estragada, ou..._

_\- Há mais de uma semana? – Milo suspirou. – Eu sinto... que você está em negação, mas você nem sequer me conhece e eu não tenho o direito de ficar aqui te aborrecendo com isso._

_\- Okay – Jared concordou, mas ainda ficou ali, encostado na parede do banheiro, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando para o nada, como se fosse surtar a qualquer momento._

_\- Jared, é... você tem família aqui em Chicago? - Milo estava realmente preocupado._

_\- Não, a minha família vive em Austin, no Texas._

_\- Mas você tem alguém... seu namorado, ou...?_

_\- Eu não tenho namorado._

_\- Certo. Eu não estou te julgando, nem nada, mas… e o pai? O outro pai, eu quero dizer._

_\- Eu não estou grávido! Mas se houvesse um pai, esse seria o meu cunhado. Ou futuro cunhado, ele é o noivo da minha irmã._

_\- Oh…_

_\- Sim. Mas não é como você está pensando..._

_\- Jared, eu não estou te julgando, lembra? Eu prometo. Só quero te ajudar._

_\- Sim. Porque… não é como se eu tivesse premeditado isso, sabe? Ele costumava ser o meu melhor amigo. Por dois anos. Eu sempre fui apaixonado por ele, mas… não era recíproco. Então ele conheceu a minha irmã e logo eles começaram a namorar. E ficaram noivos. Foi tudo muito rápido. - Jared falava pausadamente, como se estivesse tentando entender ele mesmo. - Por isso eu vim pra Chicago. Eu só queria ficar longe, só queria esquecer que ele existe. Mas na noite antes de eu ir embora, nós… simplesmente aconteceu, sabe? Acho que eu só segui meus instintos, eu não estava pensando. Aparentemente, ele também não. Porque ele não é esse tipo de pessoa... Que trairia minha irmã. Nem eu! Mas nós fizemos, e eu fui embora na manhã seguinte. Fazem dois meses, já. E na semana passada o meu pai me ligou, dizendo que a minha irmã está doente. Câncer. E tudo o que eu queria agora era poder voltar pra casa... Poder ficar perto dela, sabe? Por isso eu não posso estar grávido... Isso não é justo._

_\- Entendo - Milo ficou sem saber o que dizer, quando Jared o abraçou e começou a chorar em seu ombro. - Vai ficar tudo bem, eu… você… - Então simplesmente desistiu, e apenas ficou ali, deixando que o outro chorasse._

_\- Me desculpe - Jared se afastou, ligeiramente envergonhado, então pegou toalhas de papel para secar as lágrimas e assoar o nariz._

_\- Tudo bem. Olha… grávido ou não, você precisa ter certeza, certo? Eu vou comprar o exame… não saia daqui._

_Milo voltou depois de dez minutos e Jared ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar._

_\- Eu já comprei dois, porque… as pessoas tendem a achar que o teste está falhado, quando dá positivo. - Falou, entregando-lhe as caixinhas._

_\- Basta eu mijar nisso aqui? - Perguntou, mas ainda leu as instruções, antes de se dirigir ao mictório._

_Quando Jared ficou quieto demais, Milo se aproximou e viu que ele segurava ambos os exames nas mãos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e suas mãos tremiam levemente._

_Sem obter qualquer reação do outro homem, Milo o levou até a cafeteria, que ficava no mesmo andar._

_\- Jared, olha... eu sei que você deve estar assustado - Milo falava com calma, com medo que o outro surtasse a qualquer momento. - E eu sei também que conselhos são uma merda, eu só quero te pedir… não tome nenhuma decisão precipitada, okay? Vá pra casa, descanse um pouco, afinal foi um dia estressante. Depois, com calma, pese as possibilidades, mas faça isso de cabeça fria. E se você precisar de qualquer coisa, mesmo que seja apenas de alguém pra conversar, eu vou te dar o meu número, não hesite em me ligar._

\- Nós mantivemos contato depois disso. Eu e a Sandy já namorávamos e ela caiu de amores por ele assim que o conheceu. - Milo sorriu com a lembrança. - Bom, eu sei que você está com raiva e posso entender perfeitamente, não tiro os seus motivos. Mas tente se colocar no lugar do Jared por um momento... eu não acho que ele tenha tido muita opção. E, acredite ou não, ele não escolheu a solução mais fácil.

\- Jared ficou longe da família por quase três anos, escondeu o filho de todo mundo, inclusive de mim, que também sou pai. E essa não foi a saída mais fácil?

\- Ele tinha 21 anos, estava sozinho longe de casa, tinha acabado de saber sobre a doença da irmã e estava grávido do cunhado. A saída mais fácil, Jensen... seria fazer um aborto e voltar para casa, junto da família. Mas ele escolheu ter o bebê, passou por essa gestação praticamente sozinho, lutou contra a depressão, com saudades de casa, culpa, e mais problemas que não cabe a mim te contar, então... talvez as coisas não tenham sido tão fáceis quanto aparentam pra você. Então sim, muitas vezes o Brian foi o único motivo pelo qual ele viveu e isso não é bom, Jensen. Você não tem ideia do quão ferrada a cabeça dele estava.

J2

Milo e Sandy voltaram no final da tarde para se despedir. Acabaram ficando para o jantar, mas iriam para um hotel logo depois, pois viajariam cedo na manhã seguinte e precisavam de uma boa noite de sono.

\- Eu nunca vou me acostumar sem vocês dois em Chicago - Sandy beijou as bochechas de Brian e abraçou Jared demoradamente.

\- Nós iremos visitar assim que der, eu prometo. Ou vocês podem se mudar aqui pra Austin - Jared tinha os olhos marejados, os dois eram mais do que seus amigos, eram a família que havia construído em Chicago.

Milo sorriu. - Quem sabe um dia, não é? - Deu um abraço apertado em Jared. - Mas enquanto isso, nos dê notícias sempre. E prometa que vai cuidar de si mesmo. Você merece ser feliz, nunca se esqueça disso, ok?

Jared concordou e ficou lá fora, olhando até o carro deles sumir de vista.

Jensen chegou em casa logo depois, e assim que Brian dormiu, chamou Jared para conversar.

\- Eu estive pensando sobre tudo, e... Sei que as coisas não estão sendo fáceis pra você. Eu nunca fui bom em lidar com minhas próprias emoções, e eu continuo com raiva e magoado... E no fundo, eu sei que nem tudo é culpa sua, mas eu acabo descontando todas as minhas frustrações em você. Isso é muito ruim pra todos nós, inclusive para o Brian, então eu pensei melhor, e decidi que vou me mudar, Jared. Eu estou indo embora desta casa.

\- Você… você não precisa - a voz de Jared embargou.

\- Eu sei. Mas é o que eu quero, e acho que é o melhor a fazer nesse momento. 

\- Jen...

\- Eu ainda vou ver o Brian todos os dias, Jared. Continuarei trabalhando aqui ao lado, afinal. Eu apenas...

\- Quer distância de mim - A voz de Jared saiu tão quebrada, que Jensen quase quis voltar atrás da sua decisão.

\- Isso é praticamente impossível, já que nós temos um filho, não é? - Jensen tentou brincar, mas sabia que não era hora. - Jared, a raiva às vezes faz com que eu me esqueça quem você é. Faz com que eu esqueça que você já foi meu melhor amigo, a pessoa que eu mais admirava e respeitava, e eu não quero esquecer disso... Eu não quero. - Falou com sinceridade. Estavam apenas magoando um ao outro, e as coisas não iriam melhorar se continuassem daquela maneira. Por mais doloroso que fosse, precisava se afastar.

\- O Milo foi falar com você, não foi?

\- Ele se preocupa com você. Mas não foi ele quem sugeriu, se é o que você está pensando. 

\- É por causa do que aconteceu ontem? - Seus olhos marejaram e Jared se odiou por isso.

\- O quê? Não!

\- Eu tinha bebido demais e, eu não sei... eu só quis te provocar. - Passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. - Isso não vai acontecer novamente, eu não vou… eu não quis…

\- Jared, eu teria te impedido se eu não quisesse aquilo. Mas não tem nada a ver com isso, acredite, e sim com o fato de que nós não conseguimos passar um dia sequer nessa casa sem brigar. Isso não é saudável... nem pro Brian, e nem mesmo pra você. Eu preciso de um tempo, por favor, eu preciso…

\- Okay. Eu entendo - No fundo, Jared queria implorar para que Jensen ficasse, mas ainda tinha algum orgulho, afinal.

\- É o mais acertado a fazer, Jared. - Jensen pigarreou. Estava tentando convencer a si mesmo. - Eu vou lá falar com o seu pai. Amanhã eu volto pra pegar as minhas coisas.

  
  



	11. Capítulo 11

\- Ei Jensen, você tem um tempinho? - Jared o chamou quando Jensen estava saindo da oficina, no dia seguinte.

\- Claro - Jensen terminou de trancar a porta, já que todos já tinham ido embora, e se encostou em seu carro, do lado de fora da oficina, esperando pelo que Jared tinha a dizer.

\- Eu só queria conversar com você sobre a escola do Brian.

\- Escola? 

\- Sim. Eu quero voltar a trabalhar. Quero dizer, eu estive trabalhando como freelancer esse tempo todo, mas eu enviei meu currículo por aí, e me chamaram para uma entrevista, e... Eu vou começar a trabalhar na Spiceworks, na semana que vem. 

\- Uau! - Jensen não saberia dizer se estava surpreso com a notícia, ou com o fato de Jared estar agindo como se a conversa da noite anterior nunca tivesse existido. - Quero dizer, isso é ótimo, não é? É uma grande empresa.

\- Sim! - Jared sorriu, tão animado como Jensen não via desde que ele voltara. - Eu vou trabalhar com engenharia de software... É exatamente o que eu estava procurando.

\- Meus parabéns! - Jensen de repente sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas se conteve. - Eu fico realmente feliz por você - estava sendo sincero.

\- Obrigado - O sorriso ainda estava lá. - Mas então... eu estive verificando as opções pro Brian...

\- Você não acha que ele é muito novinho? Ele não pode, talvez... - Jensen passou os dedos pela barba por fazer, pensativo. - Eu não sei, podemos contratar uma babá, ou...

\- Mas ele estaria o tempo todo no meio de adultos. Eu li bastante sobre isso, e é bom que eles aprendam a socializar com outras crianças desde cedo.

Jensen sorriu. Óbvio que Jared tinha lido sobre isso.

\- Então... Eu pensei em deixá-lo meio período em casa com a Helen, ela disse que consegue, e ela gosta muito de crianças. E meio período ele iria para uma escola. O que você acha?

\- Se isso é bom pra ele, eu acho ótimo - Jensen concordou. 

\- Eu chequei as referências de algumas escolas da região. Acho que tem duas que seriam mais viáveis pra ele. Uma fica perto de casa e a outra é perto de onde eu vou trabalhar. A gente poderia revezar... - sugeriu. - Um de nós o leva e o outro busca? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperançoso.

\- Sim, podemos - Jensen concordou. De repente, pareciam aqueles pais separados, dividindo as tarefas e responsabilidades. O que era realmente muito estranho.

\- Eu pensei em agendar uma visita ainda essa semana. Só preciso saber qual é o melhor horário pra você - Jared percebeu como era estranho esperar por Jensen para tomar uma decisão que antes dependia apenas dele mesmo, mas teria que se acostumar. 

\- Se puder ser pela manhã, logo cedo, fica melhor. Nesse horário não tem tantos clientes na oficina, fica mais fácil pra eu me ausentar.

\- Certo. Bom, ambas as escolas tem aulas de música e de natação, entre outros esportes. Isso é muito bom, o Brian vai adorar - sorriu.

\- Natação? - Jensen ficou surpreso. - Ele não é pequeno demais pra isso?

\- Ele faz natação desde os seis meses de idade, Jensen. Claro que era junto comigo, mas ainda assim… se você o atirar na piscina, ele não irá se afogar - brincou.

\- Oh, claro - O humor de Jensen mudou de repente.

\- Posso agendar a visita, então? 

\- Sabe de uma coisa? - Jensen sorriu com ironia. - Talvez você possa ir sozinho. Parece que ele não precisa de mim pra nada, mesmo.

\- Acho que nós já batemos nessa tecla o suficiente, não? - Jared já estava ficando cansado daquilo. Não permitiria mais que a raiva de Jensen o afetasse, ou acabaria enlouquecendo. - Eu não posso mudar o passado, mas eu estou tentando te incluir na vida dele da melhor maneira possível, agora. Assim que agendar, eu vou te enviar o horário e o local, se você quiser ir ou não, não depende de mim - falou e se afastou, sem esperar que Jensen dissesse qualquer outra coisa.

J2

Jensen alugou um apartamento há uns três quilômetros da casa que chamou de lar pelos quase últimos três anos.

Não tinha muito o que carregar consigo, além das suas roupas e de alguns pertences pessoais. O apartamento possuía dois quartos, e um deles Jensen pintou de azul e comprou móveis apropriados para a idade de Brian. Deixou que sua mãe o ajudasse com essa parte, depois de Donna prometer que não se intrometeria mais nos assuntos referentes a guarda de Brian ou qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito a ele e Jared. 

A decoração do quarto, decidiu deixar para mais tarde, assim que descobrisse mais sobre os gostos do garoto.

O apartamento já possuía uma cozinha mobiliada, então tudo que precisou de imediato foi sua cama e um guarda-roupas, e também um sofá e uma TV para a sala.

Jensen não gastava muito tempo em frente à TV, embora, enquanto eram apenas ele e Gerald na casa dos Padaleckis, costumava assistir o noticiário e alguns filmes na companhia do seu sogro. Sentiria falta daqueles momentos, assim como de ter Brian correndo pela casa. Pensou em quanto tempo levaria até que o menino se sentisse confortável para passar a noite ali, em seu quartinho, apenas os dois.

Talvez estivesse tentando enganar a si mesmo. Imaginar Brian longe de Jared, soava estranho, até mesmo para ele.

Jared…

Lembrou-se da semana anterior, quando foram visitar a escola que Brian frequentaria. 

_ Jensen já estava no local, quando Jared chegou com o menino em seu colo. Se ele ficou surpreso com sua presença, não demonstrou. Ou talvez seria porque… Bom, Jared era Jared, e eles costumavam ser melhores amigos no passado. Talvez ele ainda o conhecesse melhor do que ninguém, e saberia que Jensen jamais faltaria a algum compromisso e também jamais fugiria a qualquer responsabilidade. _

_ Seria por isso que Jared não havia lhe contado sobre a gravidez? Talvez ele simplesmente soubesse que Jensen largaria tudo e iria atrás dele, fosse em Chicago ou em qualquer lugar do mundo.  _

_ Mas aquilo era passado. Agora estava ali, decidindo sobre a melhor escola para o seu filho. Era quase bizarro, se Jensen parasse para pensar no quanto sua vida havia mudado nas últimas duas semanas. _

_ A recepção foi bastante calorosa. A estrutura da escola era muito boa, tudo muito limpo e organizado, mas mesmo assim um ambiente aconchegante e familiar. Jensen ainda achava estranho colocar um bebê de pouco mais de dois anos na escola, mas assim que a diretora os apresentou à professora e à turma de crianças da idade dele, Jensen não teve a menor dúvida. Dois minutos depois, Brian já havia largado a perna de Jared, que parecia ser o seu porto seguro, e estava no meio das outras crianças, como se os conhecesse há anos. Crianças deviam ter sua própria linguagem, Jensen pensou, porque pareciam se entender perfeitamente. _

_ \- Vocês têm alguma dúvida? - A diretora perguntou, tirando Jensen dos seus devaneios. _

_ Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça, negando, mas obviamente, Jared tinha perguntas. Milhões delas... e quando todas foram respondidas, Jensen podia ver o brilho nos olhos e o sorriso de satisfação no rosto dele. Não havia dúvidas. _

_ \- Acho que não precisamos visitar a outra escola, hã? - Jensen comentou, sorrindo. _

_ \- Você lê pensamentos? - Jared brincou, trazendo memórias à mente de Jensen. Era algo comum entre eles no passado, um parecia sempre saber o que o outro estava pensando. _

Talvez, desde que Jared voltara, Jensen estivesse bloqueando, mas ainda podia saber. E nem precisava ler mentes para perceber o quão chateado ele ficou quando Jensen falou que iria deixar a casa. Seus olhos eram tão transparentes, e por um instante, Jensen quase desistiu.

Também percebeu quando, no dia seguinte, Jared veio falar com ele sobre a escola de Brian, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. Assim como ele, Jared também sabia que tendo um filho juntos, teriam que aprender a conviver. E às vezes, o fingimento parecia ser a melhor solução.

A campainha tocou, e Mike e Tom apareceram, trazendo pizzas e duas garrafas de vinho.

\- Já que não fomos convidados, viemos fazer nossa própria inauguração - Tom já foi entrando e indo até a cozinha, à procura de um saca-rolhas.

Mike colocou as pizzas sobre a mesinha da sala e já foi pegando um pedaço, gemendo ao dar a primeira mordida. - Pepperoni. Eu já disse que eu amo pepperoni?

\- Um milhão de vezes, mas a gente vai fingir que não sabe - Tom resmungou, indo para o sofá e se apoderando do controle remoto da TV.

\- Fiquem à vontade - Jensen brincou e também se sentou no sofá, pegando uma das taças de vinho que Tom havia colocado sobre a mesinha de centro.

\- E aí, como está sendo morar sozinho? - Mike perguntou.

\- Bom, muito bom - Jensen respondeu sem muita convicção.

\- Eu pensei que você fosse ficar lá, por causa do garoto - Mike continuou e Tom olhou-o de cara feia.

\- Eu ainda sou sócio da oficina - Jensen deu de ombros. - Estarei sempre por perto, e ainda posso vê-lo todos os dias.

\- Você e o Jared... As coisas ficaram assim tão insustentáveis? - Dessa vez foi Tom quem perguntou, receoso. - Eu sei que é complicado... isso dele ter escondido sobre o garoto, e tudo o mais, mas eu não sei... Não consigo me acostumar com a ideia de vocês dois não sendo amigos, sabe? Parece errado, eu não sei explicar.

\- Parece errado pra mim também - Jensen confessou. - O problema é que... eu estou tentando, sabe? Perdoar. E tem horas que está tudo bem, mas tem outras que eu simplesmente o odeio, e eu o conheço, cara... Jared pode ter ficado quase três anos longe, mas ainda é o mesmo. E eu sei que ele não está bem, que as coisas também não estão sendo fáceis pra ele, e que ele está se culpando por tudo isso. 

\- Eu imagino.

\- Mas mesmo assim, eu continuo descontando minhas frustrações e minha raiva nele. E é isso que me assusta. Eu não sou assim, ou não costumava ser. E agora eu passo metade do tempo com raiva dele, e a outra metade querendo... - Beijá-lo e fodê-lo feito um louco, Jensen pensou, mas não concluiu a frase.

\- Eu entendo. Talvez seja mesmo melhor você ter saído de lá, antes que vocês dois acabassem se machucando ainda mais. Espero que vocês consigam resolver isso, algum dia. Sei que ele fez merda, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu gosto do cara - Tom sorriu, dando de ombros.

\- Eu sei - Jensen sorriu também. - Quem não gosta, afinal? Ele é o Jared... - sorriu. - E caras, vocês não precisam escolher um lado, sabe? Não é como se eu e ele fôssemos inimigos, nós apenas… temos alguns assuntos a resolver. - Fez uma pausa, bebendo outro gole de vinho, pensativo. - Sabe, às vezes eu observo ele com o Brian... Quem algum dia poderia imaginar o cara sendo pai, huh? Mas ele é tão natural, tão... tão bom nisso. O garoto tem uma verdadeira adoração por ele. Você pode estar brincando com ele de qualquer coisa, mas quando ele vê o Jared... Às vezes eu me pergunto se algum dia... se ele vai se sentir assim comigo, também. Eu sei que é um pensamento egoísta, mas...

\- Não é egoísta - Tom falou. - Você perdeu muito, é normal que se sinta assim. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com meus sobrinhos, foi… as crianças, elas são tão puras. Quando elas amam, elas amam de verdade, sem precisar realmente de um motivo. Meus sobrinhos me amam, cara! Dá pra acreditar nisso? - brincou. - Você só precisa ter um pouco de paciência. Quando você menos esperar, o sentimento vai estar lá.

Jensen sorriu, um pouco emocionado. - No começo, a ideia de ser pai me assustou pra caralho, sabe? Agora eu simplesmente… eu quero estar perto dele, não vejo a hora de ter ele aqui comigo, correndo por esse apartamento.

\- Você pretende…? - Tom não completou a frase, mas Jensen entendeu.

\- Não. Eu nunca tentaria tirá-lo do Jared, isso… eu nem teria motivos pra isso, ele é incrível com o garoto. Mas quando Brian se sentir confortável, nós podemos ter a guarda compartilhada, não? - Jensen nunca tinha cogitado a ideia, e de repente se perguntou se Jared concordaria com aquilo. Talvez fosse melhor não tocar no assunto, não antes que o momento chegasse.

\- E por onde anda o Chad? - Mike mudou de assunto, percebendo que as coisas estavam ficando tensas. - Eu não o vi desde o aniversário do Tom.

\- Eu não sei. Ele tem estado distante, depois que Jared voltou - Jensen comentou.

\- Deve estar se sentindo no meio do fogo cruzado - Mike brincou.

\- Ele estava puto quando soube que Jared voltou - Jensen comentou. - Mas é o Chad, então… eles já estão de boas novamente.

J2

No sábado à tarde, Jensen foi até a oficina consertar algo no seu próprio carro e passou na casa de Jared para ver Brian. 

\- Eles estão na piscina. O danado já nada feito um peixinho - Gerald comentou, orgulhoso.

Jensen saiu pela porta dos fundos e ficou observando-os, sem ser visto.

Já tinha reparado que Jared estava maior e mais forte, mas vê-lo ali sem camisa, seus músculos definidos… o sol brilhando sobre sua pele molhada… era uma bela visão. 

Brian gritou de felicidade, trazendo Jensen de volta, então se aproximou, sorrindo ao ver Jared erguer o garotinho em seus braços e o atirar na água. O menino mergulhava e logo emergia, nadando no estilo cachorrinho, apenas sacudindo a cabeça para afastar os cabelos molhados que caíam sobre seus olhos. 

\- Oi! - Jared sorriu ao notar a presença de Jensen. - Você quer entrar e brincar com ele?

\- Eu… - Jensen pensou em inventar uma desculpa e negar, mas mudou de ideia. Por que não? - Eu vou trocar de roupa, já volto.

Jensen sempre deixava alguns calções de banho no armário da lavanderia, no andar de baixo, para evitar entrar em casa com a roupa molhada, e por sorte, havia esquecido de levá-los quando se mudou.

Vestiu um deles e voltou para a piscina. 

Entrou pela escada, já que não queria pular e acabar assustando Brian. Deixou seu corpo se acostumar com a temperatura da água, que estava agradável e se aproximou.

\- Oi Brian - Jensen falou, sorrindo para o garoto.

\- Você quer ir nadando até o papai Jensen?

\- Papai Jenxen - O menino repetiu e estendeu os bracinhos.

Jared o impulsionou e ele nadou por quase dois metros até alcançá-lo. Jensen estendeu os braços e o pegou no colo, quando o menino se aproximou.

Começou a brincar com ele e percebeu que Jared saiu da água, pegou uma toalha e foi se sentar em uma espreguiçadeira.

Jensen quis dizer que ele podia ficar, mas se calou ao ver que o outro vestia apenas uma sunga. A visão de seu corpo bronzeado e suas longas pernas esticadas ao sol, era algo que poderia apreciar.

Voltando os pensamentos para o seu filho, Jensen apenas aproveitou o momento. Era incrível poder ouvir as risadas de Brian, cada vez que o atirava na água. A rapidez com que ele emergia e agitava seus bracinhos e pernas.

E ainda, cada vez que Jensen o pegava no colo, podia sentir seus bracinhos em torno do seu pescoço, ou suas mãozinhas segurando seu rosto. Era mágico. Como se nada mais importasse, a não ser aquele serzinho que segurava em seus braços.

Algum tempo depois, Brian começou a bocejar e esfregar seus olhinhos, com sono. Jared lhe entregou toalhas e deixou que Jensen levasse o menino para o chuveiro, e o colocasse na cama. Em poucos minutos, ele estava dormindo. Ainda era um bebê, afinal.

Jensen ainda ficou algum tempo ali, contemplando o seu sono e beijou sua testa, antes de ir embora.

Quando desceu as escadas, Jared já estava na sala, vestido, mas com os cabelos úmidos.

Ele sorria enquanto falava com Gerald. Tão bonito… Jensen não pode deixar de observar. 

\- Ele apagou - Jensen falou, sorrindo, quando seus olhares se encontraram.

\- Ele sempre dorme feito um anjo depois da piscina - Jared também sorria.

\- Percebi que ele está ficando mais receptivo. Você acha que… que eu poderia levá-lo pra passar uma tarde comigo? - Jensen perguntou. Então pensou que devia ter sido um erro, ao ver o sorriso sumir do rosto de Jared. 

\- Eu… - Jared pigarreou, tentando disfarçar. - Claro. Eu acho que você poderia tentar. Você pode buscá-lo amanhã, logo depois do almoço, se quiser.

\- Ótimo - Jensen sorriu, animado com a ideia, mas podia ler as emoções nos olhos de Jared. - Eu estarei aqui. Até amanhã - falou antes de se virar e sair.


	12. Capítulo 12

Quando Jensen chegou, no início da tarde, Brian já estava pronto. Ele vestia uma bermudinha jeans, tênis e uma camiseta com a estampa do homem de ferro. Jensen lembrou imediatamente que ele era o vingador favorito de Jared. Tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes assistiram aos primeiros filmes juntos.

\- Oi - Jensen sorriu e olhou de Jared para Brian. Estava ansioso, seria a sua primeira vez com o garoto, sem que Jared estivesse junto.

\- Oi - Jared parecia receoso. - Eu coloquei algumas roupas, pro caso dele se sujar, e o seu ursinho favorito - Entregou a bolsa a Jensen, com um sorriso que não lhe alcançava os olhos. - Ele já almoçou, então você pode lhe dar um lanche no meio da tarde, só… nada de doces. 

\- Nada? - Jensen ficou um pouco decepcionado, pensando na quantidade de doces que havia comprado com essa finalidade. - Talvez eu deva ler mais sobre como criar filhos - brincou.

\- Tudo bem se você quiser dar a ele um cookie ou alguma coisinha, só nada de exageros. Ele costuma ficar muito agitado e não dorme direito quando come doces.

\- Certo. Bom, acho que vamos indo, então - falou, ligeiramente sem graça. Era uma situação estranha, sentia como se tivesse tirando o menino de Jared, mas não era essa a sua intenção. 

Jared pegou Brian no colo e beijou suas bochechas - Comporte-se direitinho, okay?

\- Ei… o que você acha de ir com o papai Jensen dar uma volta de carro? Nós podemos ir passear no parque depois - Falou e estendeu os braços para o menino, que foi para o seu colo, sem reclamar. - Eu trago ele de volta no final da tarde - disse antes de se virar para ir embora, pegando também a bolsa que Jared havia preparado.

\- Jared… - Jensen parou perto da porta, podia sentir o olhar de Jared e o quanto aquilo devia estar sendo difícil para ele. - Você sabe que eu jamais… tentaria tirar ele de você, certo? - falou, sem saber realmente se aquilo faria Jared se sentir melhor ou pior. Só queria deixar claro.

\- Eu sei - Jared forçou um sorriso. - Eu nunca teria voltado, se achasse que você faria algo assim.

Jensen apenas o olhou por mais um momento, e então foi embora.

Jared se sentou nos degraus da escada, sem saber se seria capaz de sair dali. Era como se Jensen tivesse levado uma parte de si mesmo. O que era engraçado, porque já tinha deixado o menino com Milo e Sandy várias vezes, mas nunca se sentiu dessa forma. Talvez porque o que Jensen teria com Brian, seria algo do qual ele nunca faria parte, e no fundo, saber disso machucava demais.

\- Você sabia que isso iria acontecer algum dia, não? - Gerald se sentou do seu lado, colocando a mão em seu braço.

\- Sim. Mas saber não torna as coisas menos difíceis, não é?

\- Eles vão ficar bem.

\- Eu sei - Jared suspirou. Não tinha a menor dúvida que ficariam. - Acho que eu não sou muito bom em dividir as coisas - sorriu, dando de ombros.

\- Você deveria aproveitar a tarde livre e fazer algo por si mesmo. Você está precisando - Gerald podia sentir o quanto seu filho estava quebrado, o quão longe ele estava de ser quem já fora um dia. Mas também sabia que ele precisava de tempo para se curar.

\- É o que eu vou fazer - Jared por fim se levantou, embora o seu corpo quisesse ficar ali sentado até Brian voltar.

J2

Tocou a campainha da casa e aguardou. Nem sabia se ele ainda morava ali, mas resolveu arriscar.

\- Uau! - Justin Hartley apareceu na porta, com cara de quem acabou de acordar, os cabelos loiros e curtos espetados por todo o lado. - Só… Uau! - Exclamou, sorrindo, antes de envolver Jared num abraço, erguendo-o do chão, e então beijar seus lábios, num selinho demorado. 

Jared gargalhou - Eu também senti sua falta, Justin!

\- Cara… - falou enquanto puxava Jared para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si. - Me disseram que você tinha voltado, e eu pensei… Esse filho da puta esqueceu que tem amigos?

\- Eu não esqueci, apenas… muita coisa pra resolver, e eu não estou nem na metade ainda - Fez uma careta, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Você podia ter ligado, sabe? Durante esse tempo todo que esteve fora.

\- Se você quiser falar sobre os meus arrependimentos, posso fazer uma lista - Jared brincou.

\- Não, obrigado - Justin foi até a cozinha e voltou com duas cervejas, entregando uma a Jared.

\- Então… você e o Murray nunca mais se falaram? Jared perguntou, se sentando no sofá. 

\- Ele acha que eu levei você pro mau caminho, quando eu te apresentei os meus “amigos” - Justin se referia aos caras com quem Jared passou a sair quando quis se afastar de Jensen, anos atrás.

\- Eu vou falar com ele. Não acredito que ele realmente pense isso. Quero dizer, a escolha foi minha.

\- Você sabe que o Chad é um bastardo ciumento - brincou.

\- Você ainda está saindo com eles?

\- Não. Soube que o Jake foi preso no ano passado. Os outros eu nunca mais tive notícias. E quanto ao Chad, nós até conversamos, quando nos encontramos em alguma festa, mas nunca mais foi a mesma coisa. Acho que, mesmo na escola, ele sempre foi mais seu amigo do que meu. 

\- Oh… e você tinha ciúmes? - Jared deu risadas. 

\- Vai se foder, Padalecki!

Jared foi pegar mais cervejas, quando Justin foi até seu quarto e voltou acendendo um baseado.

\- Cara… os seus pais não estão em casa? - perguntou antes de pagar o cigarro e dar uma longa tragada. Olhou para a fumaça do cigarro por um instante, perdendo-se em lembranças...

_ \- O que você está fazendo? Os meus pais estão em casa! - Jensen falou, indignado, quando Jared tirou um baseado do bolso da jaqueta e o acendeu. _

_ \- Coloca uma toalha na fresta da porta, assim eles não sentirão o cheiro. _

_ \- Isso vai ficar impregnado aqui dentro - reclamou. Jensen era sempre o cara certinho, sempre preocupado com tudo. E no fundo, Jared amava isso nele. _

_ \- Relaxa, Jen! - Jared lhe entregou o cigarro e mesmo carrancudo, Jensen o tragou. - Qualquer coisa, eu assumo a culpa. Sua mãe já me odeia, mesmo. _

_ \- Ela não te odeia. _

_ \- Se você quer acreditar nisso - Jared riu, tirando os tênis e esticando as pernas em cima da cama de Jensen, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. _

_ \- Minha mãe apenas… é do jeito que ela é. Nunca foi a simpatia em pessoa.  _

_ \- É diferente comigo. Ela deve achar que eu sou uma ameaça pra sua masculinidade frágil - Jared debochou. _

_ \- Cara… - Jensen parecia chateado com o rumo da conversa, mas Jared estava relaxado o suficiente para não se importar. _

_ \- Ela estava de boas comigo até o dia em que ela perguntou se eu tinha namorada, e eu disse que era gay. _

_ \- E por que você falou isso? _

_ \- Por que eu deveria esconder? - deu de ombros. - Depois disso… você já percebeu que ela sempre vem te chamar, por qualquer motivo, quando estamos sozinhos em seu quarto? Ela deve ter medo que eu vá perverter você. _

_ \- Eu nunca tinha percebido, mas… me desculpe por isso - Jensen parecia chateado. _

_ \- Você não precisa se desculpar por ela, cara. Eu nem me importo, na verdade, só acho engraçado.  _

_ \- Eu me importo. O seu pai sempre foi muito gente boa comigo, às vezes me trata feito um filho. Eu queria que meus pais também fossem assim. _

_ \- Eu não devia ter tocado nesse assunto. Agora você vai ficar aí, todo sentimental - Jared debochou e tocou o rosto de Jensen, fingindo que ia limpar uma lágrima. Então o sorriso de deboche se desfez, percebendo o quão próximos estavam… seus olhos focaram na boca carnuda de Jensen, e só conseguia pensar qual seria o sabor e a textura daqueles lábios… quando alguém bateu na porta, fazendo-o se assustar. _

_ \- Jensen, eu preciso da sua ajuda na cozinha - Donna falou, batendo na porta mais uma vez, insistente. _

_ \- Já estou indo, mãe! - Jensen então rolou os olhos, percebendo que Jared tinha razão, e ambos deram risadas. O momento tinha acabado. _

\- Então - Justin chamou sua atenção, trazendo-o de volta ao momento presente. - Meus pais se aposentaram, e estão em lua de mel. Dá pra acreditar? - fez cara de indignado. - A casa é só minha pelas próximas duas semanas. Cara… as notícias correm rápido por aqui… você realmente teve um filho?

\- Sim - Jared sorriu largamente. - O nome dele é Brian, e ele está com pouco mais de dois anos agora.

\- Seu bastardo! - Justin gargalhou. - E cadê ele?

\- Foi passar a tarde com o Jensen - Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - É a primeira vez que eles saem juntos, eu estou me segurando pra não surtar. Não quero mandar mensagem e parecer que eu sou controlador, ou algo assim.

\- Com o Jensen? - Justin o encarou, jogando o toco do cigarro dentro da garrafa de cerveja vazia.

\- Sim. Ele é o outro pai.

\- Porra!

\- E vocês não estão juntos?

\- Não. É complicado, você sabe. - Jared não estava com ânimo para falar sobre isso, então esperou que Justin desse o assunto por encerrado. Para seu alívio, ele o fez.

\- O que tem de especial no Jensen, afinal? - Justin perguntou de repente.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu teria engravidado você - brincou. - Cara, eu era louco por você durante todo o ensino médio. Quando, na faculdade, nós finalmente demos uns amassos, você só queria alguém pra chupar o seu pau. Nunca me levou a sério.

\- E eu deveria? - Jared riu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Pensei que nós estivéssemos de acordo, sexo por diversão… a ideia foi sua, afinal.

\- Você quebrou meu coração - fez um gesto dramático, colocando as duas mãos sobre o peito. - Mas tudo bem, eu superei. Me apaixonei pelo menos mais três vezes desde então. Já você… parece que não vai superar nunca.

\- O quê?

\- O Jensen, cara! Você vivia suspirando por ele durante a faculdade, e aparentemente, isso não mudou. 

\- Idiota! - Jared riu e foi até a cozinha levar as garrafas vazias e beber água. Aproveitou para olhar o celular, e ficou aliviado quando viu que Jensen mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava tudo bem. Embora estivesse com uma pontada de ciúmes, seu coração se enchia de amor ao imaginá-los passando a tarde juntos. Seria muito bom para ambos, e Jared teria que se acostumar com a vida de pais separados, por mais que doesse.

\- Ei… - Justin o olhou de cima a baixo, enquanto Jared se aproximava, voltando da cozinha. - Você cresceu, hã? Não por nada, você sempre foi gostoso, e tudo o mais. Mas você era um magrelo quando a gente se pegava. 

\- Você não era muito melhor! - Jared rolou os olhos e deu risadas.

\- Aquele lance de sexo por diversão, ainda está valendo? - Justin brincou.

Jared gargalhou. - Só nos seus sonhos, meu amigo.

J2

Jensen tinha tudo programado… levou Brian ao seu apartamento, para que ele conhecesse o local, e então o levou ao parque que ficava nas proximidades.

Empurrou-o no balanço e o deixou brincar no escorregador, junto com outro menino um pouquinho maior que brincava por lá, enquanto sua mãe os observava de um dos bancos de madeira.

Ao saírem de lá, Brian estava sujo de areia, então Jensen lhe deu um banho e preparou seu lanche. Fez um sanduíche para si mesmo, do qual deu um pedaço para Brian, e também picou bananas, juntando com o cereal que já tinha visto Jared dar a ele.

O menino comeu com apetite, e aquilo o lembrava um pouco de Jared. Jensen se lembrou que, quando se conheceram, Jared estava sempre comendo, com a desculpa de que ainda era um garoto em crescimento. 

Lembrando-se de Jared, Jensen lhe enviou uma mensagem, dizendo que estava tudo ok. Era a primeira vez que saía sozinho com o garoto e sabia que, do jeito que Jared era, provavelmente estaria preocupado.

Depois de comerem, Jensen ajudou seu filho a escovar seus dentinhos, já que Jared tinha colocado sua escovinha de dentes e creme dental na mochila, e foram para a sala.

Jensen tinha comprado alguns brinquedos, então se sentou com o menino no tapete, como Jared costumava fazer, e começou a montar blocos, e também a brincar com alguns carrinhos.

De vez em quando Brian perguntava por Jared. Jensen dizia que logo o levaria de volta para junto do seu outro papai, então ele se entretinha com os brinquedos novamente.

Quase no final da tarde, Jensen ligou para os seus pais. Sabia que eles queriam muito passar algum tempo com o neto, depois da tentativa desastrosa na casa de Jared, mas primeiro quis curtir o momento sozinho com seu filho. Talvez fosse um pouco egoísta, mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Tinha sido privado daquilo por tempo demais.

Brian provavelmente se lembrou do outro dia, porque não quis ir no colo da avó. Alan até conseguiu pegá-lo, mas por um breve momento. Logo o menino começou a chorar e quis voltar para o colo de Jensen.

Aborrecida, Donna logo quis ir embora, para o alívio de Jensen. Assim ele ainda pode curtir algum tempo assistindo desenhos animados com seu filho.

Foi difícil levá-lo de volta, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se feliz. Tinha sido um começo, um bom começo. 

E ao mesmo tempo que ainda estava chateado com Jared, também sentia-se grato. No fundo, sabia que aquilo também não estava sendo fácil para ele.

Ao entrarem e ver seu outro pai, o menino gritou de felicidade e saiu correndo para os seus braços.

Jared tentou disfarçar sua emoção, mas Jensen ainda o conhecia tão bem…

\- Como foi? - Jared perguntou, ainda com o menino agarrado ao seu pescoço.

\- Foi… incrível. Ele é um menino maravilhoso.

\- Ele é, não é? - Jared sempre falava dele cheio de orgulho. 

Às vezes Jensen se perguntava como teria sido para ele, criá-lo completamente sozinho. Talvez algum dia devesse perguntar. Queria muito saber como tinha sido a gravidez, o parto, os primeiros dias de vida do seu filho. Os primeiros passos, as primeiras palavras... Jared teria chorado? Provavelmente sim. Teria pensado em Jensen, em algum daqueles momentos?

\- Então… - Jensen pigarreou, de repente se sentindo emotivo demais. Olhou ao redor, procurando por Gerald, mas o homem não estava por ali. 

\- Meu pai saiu pra jogar cartas - Jared pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

\- Oh…

\- Às vezes eu acho… deixa pra lá - Jared sorriu com o pensamento.

\- O quê? - Jensen ficou curioso.

\- Meu pai… todo domingo, às vezes no sábado ou até durante a semana, ele sai de casa com essa desculpa - Jared falou, enquanto carregava Brian consigo até o sofá.

Jensen riu - Não é uma desculpa.

\- Não? - Jared levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Quando eu morava aqui, os amigos dele já costumavam se reunir, algumas vezes até mesmo era aqui na sua casa. Ele chegou a me convidar algumas vezes pra ir junto, até.

\- Ele te convidou? - Jared não queria soar ciumento, mas não pode evitar, então tentou disfarçar. - Bom, se ele estivesse namorando, ele não teria motivos pra esconder, não é?

\- Não, eu acho que não - Jensen percebeu o ciúme, e achou melhor mudar de assunto. - Você ficou a tarde toda aqui sozinho? - Nem sabia por que estava perguntando aquilo. Não é como se o que Jared fizesse ou deixasse de fazer fosse da sua conta.

\- Não. Eu fui ver o Justin.

\- Justin Hartley? - Jensen sentiu um aperto em seu estômago. Nunca gostou do cara. Não sabia se tinha a ver com o fato de que ele e Jared tinham uma espécie de amizade colorida na faculdade, ou se era só porque o achava muito folgado.

\- Sim.

\- E ele continua o mesmo folgado de sempre, ou amadureceu? - Jensen teve que perguntar.

\- O mesmo de sempre - Jared deu risadas.

\- E os amigos dele? Ou seriam seus amigos também? Vocês ainda tem contato? - Jensen soou um pouco mais amargo do que pretendia.

\- Não. Mas já não tinha antes de eu ir embora. Pensei que você soubesse.

\- Eu já não sabia de muitas coisas, antes de você ir embora, Jared. - O mesmo depois, pensou, mas não disse em voz alta. Porém percebeu que, pelo olhar de Jared, ele soubesse. - Mas isso já não importa, não é mesmo? Eu preciso ir - Jensen se inclinou para beijar a cabeça de Brian, se despediu do garoto e foi embora.

  
  



	13. Capítulo 13

As coisas estavam tranquilas desde que Jared e Jensen só se viam no final do dia, quando Jared voltava do trabalho, e apanhava Brian na escola, no caminho.

Jensen saía da oficina e sempre ia até a casa deles para curtir o filho por algum tempo, antes de ir embora. Geralmente era rápido, e não tinham tempo de conversar, ou principalmente, de alfinetar um ao outro.

Na terça-feira, Brian voltou da escola com um pouco de tosse e febre. Jared resolveu esperar até o dia seguinte para levá-lo ao médico, caso não melhorasse. Mas durante a madrugada, infelizmente, a febre aumentou.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Gerald se levantou ao escutar o neto chorando.

\- A febre não está baixando, eu vou levá-lo ao hospital - Jared já estava vestido, terminando de trocar as roupas de Brian.

\- Quer que eu vá com você? - Gerald logo percebeu que Jared parecia nervoso, suas mãos estavam tremendo.

\- Eu chamei um uber, não gosto de dirigir quando estou nervoso. Provavelmente vai demorar lá, é melhor o senhor ficar em casa. Está tudo bem, pai - Jared tentou tranquilizá-lo. - Eu ligo dando notícias.

\- Certo - Gerald concordou e ia perguntar se Jared havia ligado para Jensen, mas Jared já tinha saído, assim que o carro buzinou em frente a casa.

Depois de toda a burocracia do hospital, Brian foi atendido pelo médico pediatra. Estava com início de pneumonia e teria que ficar internado. Jared sentiu que iria desabar. Seu bebê, tão pequeno e frágil, com pneumonia?

Foi até a janela do quarto, precisando de um pouco de ar, quando ouviu a voz de Jensen.

\- Como ele está? - Jensen perguntou e Jared nunca se sentiu tão aliviado ao ver alguém.

\- Início de pneumonia. O pulmão direito está um pouco carregado, o doutor achou melhor que ele ficasse internado por um ou dois dias. Ele voltou da escola com um pouco de febre, mas de madrugada piorou, e… foi tudo tão rápido... - Jared andava pelo quarto, agitado.

\- Ele vai ficar bem - Jensen se aproximou da cama, onde Brian dormia, e acariciou seus cabelos loirinhos, então olhou para Jared, que tinha parado perto da janela, roendo a unha do dedo indicador. - Você é quem parece que vai desabar a qualquer momento.

\- Eu não consegui pegar no sono, fiquei controlando a febre dele, e…

\- Você devia ter me chamado. Não precisava cuidar disso sozinho.

\- Me desculpe, Jensen, eu… eu não estava pensando, eu apenas… - Jared de repente se sentiu mal por não ter pensado nisso. - Eu não quis excluir você, eu só agi no automático, estava acostumado a lidar com tudo sozinho. 

\- Tudo bem. Eu não estou te criticando, ou fazendo cobranças, só quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui agora, que você não precisa mais lidar com as coisas sozinho - Jensen falou com sinceridade.

\- Meu pai te ligou?

\- Sim. Se você quiser ir pra casa descansar um pouco, eu posso ficar por aqui - Jensen ofereceu.

\- Eu quero estar aqui quando ele acordar. E eu não vou conseguir dormir mesmo, então…

\- Eu imaginei - Jensen sorriu. - Então pelo menos se acomode na poltrona e descanse um pouco. Eu te aviso quando ele acordar.

\- Okay - Jared concordou e inclinou a poltrona, para que pudesse se acomodar melhor. - Obrigado.

\- Ele já teve isso antes? Pneumonia? - Jensen perguntou. Percebeu que não sabia quase nada sobre a vida de Brian, até o momento.

\- Não. Ele sempre foi muito saudável. Até mesmo resfriados, ele teve poucos. Uma vez só que teve febre por conta de uma inflamação na garganta, mas nunca precisou ser internado.

\- Que bom. Jared… quando ele melhorar e você tiver um tempo, eu quero que você me conte sobre as coisas que eu perdi. Sem brigas, sem cobranças, eu só... quero saber.

\- Sim. Eu também quero te enviar algumas fotos de quando ele era bebê, acho que você vai gostar.

Jensen sorriu. - Sim, por favor.

Nos dois dias seguintes, Jared pegou folga no trabalho, e Jensen na oficina, e ambos se revezaram para ficar no hospital. Brian melhorou rapidamente, mas ao voltar para casa, ainda tinha antibióticos para tomar por alguns dias.

Jensen dormiu na casa deles por mais duas noites, assim podia monitorar Brian, para que Jared pudesse ir trabalhar no dia seguinte. Como ele era sócio da oficina, ficava mais fácil administrar seus horários, assim podia dormir até mais tarde pela manhã, quando Brian ficava com Helen.

Percebeu que ele e Jared formavam um bom time. As coisas estavam melhorando gradativamente. Agora já conseguiam conversar, e Jensen poderia dizer que seus acessos de raiva tinham diminuído. Não saberia dizer se algum dia conseguiria perdoar Jared totalmente, mas o acordo de paz que havia entre eles agora, era bastante confortável.

Numa noite de sexta-feira, estavam apenas os três assistindo a um filme da Disney no sofá da sala. Brian adormeceu no colo de Jared, que sem perceber, adormeceu com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Jensen.

Quando abriu os olhos e percebeu onde estava, o rosto de Jensen estava há poucos centímetros do seu. Os olhos verdes de Jensen iam dos seus olhos para a sua boca. Jared avançou apenas um pouquinho, hesitante, e Jensen venceu o espaço entre eles. 

Primeiro apenas selou seus lábios, suavemente, e quando Jared abriu a boca, Jensen correspondeu. O beijo começou lento, como se ambos estivessem experimentando as sensações, e logo suas línguas estavam explorando a boca um do outro num beijo quente, úmido, intenso… A mão direita de Jared estava no pescoço de Jensen, sentindo o calor da sua pele, e os dedos de Jensen seguravam os cabelos de Jared, enquanto pequenos sons de prazer escapavam de sua garganta. 

Então Brian choramingou e ambos interromperam o beijo, abrindo os olhos e se ajeitando no sofá, ligeiramente constrangidos.

\- Eu… acho que devo ir - Jensen se levantou, ajeitando seu jeans, que de repente se tornou desconfortável em lugares específicos.

\- E eu vou colocar esse menino na cama - Jared também se levantou, pegando Brian no colo e ajeitando os próprios cabelos com a mão livre. Seu rosto estava corado, Jensen não saberia dizer se era de vergonha, ou devido ao calor do beijo. De qualquer maneira, era adorável.

Sem saber se deveria se desculpar ou não por aquilo, Jensen simplesmente deu um beijo em Brian, se despedindo e deu um tchau meio sem graça para Jared.

Os dois ainda trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de Jensen sair pela porta.

Jared subiu as escadas e colocou Brian no quartinho dele, pensando em ir para o seu quarto, quando parou no corredor. Havia um quadro com uma foto do dia da formatura de Meg pendurado na parede. Sua irmã sorria, tão linda… seu pai estava de um lado dela e Jared do outro. Estavam todos tão felizes…

\- Eu sinto tanto sua falta - falou, sentindo sua voz embargar - Eu gostaria de ter tido mais tempo com você, queria ter tido a chance de pedir o seu perdão. Queria que você conhecesse o seu sobrinho… Você iria amá-lo, Meg. Mesmo que… eu tenho certeza que você iria amá-lo - Jared sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por sua face e a secou nas costas da mão. - Droga! Eu precisei tanto de você… Dos seus abraços, dos seus conselhos… eu ainda preciso. Eu não sei o que fazer... Amar o Jensen às vezes parece tão errado, e em outras vezes parece tão certo, eu… eu me sinto tão perdido. Tanto tempo longe e eu ainda não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça. - Você provavelmente diria que eu sou um idiota - sorriu. - Eu não sei o que fazer com esse sentimento, é mais forte do que eu. De qualquer maneira… ele me odeia, não é? Aquele beijo não deve ter significado nada. E mais uma vez, eu estou sonhando com algo que não posso ter.

Jared respirou fundo e deslizou seu dedo sobre a imagem de sua irmã, no quadro, antes de seguir para o seu próprio quarto. Aquela com certeza seria mais uma noite sem dormir.

J2

O clima voltou ao normal nos dias seguintes. Ou o que poderia ser considerado normal, em meio à turbulência que a vida de Jared tinha se tornado.

Ele e Jensen nunca conversaram sobre o beijo. Era como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Às vezes, Jared se perguntava se tinha acontecido mesmo, ou se era apenas fruto da sua imaginação.

Sua relação com Jensen também não havia progredido. Jared já estava convencido que a amizade que um dia tiveram, nunca voltaria a existir. Sentia tanta falta do tempo em que eram amigos... Mas infelizmente, ou não, era adulto agora, e as amizades e relacionamentos não eram como no jardim de infância, quando brigava com algum amiguinho e sua mãe o obrigava a pedir desculpas e fazer as pazes. As coisas eram um pouco mais complicadas agora.

Muitas vezes, Jared sentia saudades da simplicidade das coisas da sua infância. 

Nos últimos anos, além da vida adulta, de estar por si próprio e da responsabilidade de ter um filho, Jared teve que aprender a conviver com a depressão. Precisava voltar a fazer terapia, mas os remédios o mantinham estável na maior parte do tempo. Tinha momentos felizes, até; quando não estava sendo consumido pela raiva das pessoas que tinha magoado, ou pela própria culpa.

Mas tinha momentos, como agora, em que precisava praticamente se arrastar para fora da cama. Deu graças por Brian ainda estar dormindo e não ter que lidar com ele, mas ainda tinha que se obrigar a ir para o trabalho, ou acabaria perdendo o emprego que tanto desejara.

Se sentia como um daqueles prisioneiros de filmes antigos, com uma bola de ferro presa aos seus pés... 

Toda vez que era tomado por essa sensação, Jared se agarrava ao fato de que Brian precisava dele, porém agora… Seu filho tinha Jensen e sua família, tinha Gerald, e talvez ele já não fosse mais tão dependente de Jared como costumava ser. 

Obviamente, ele sentiria sua falta, assim como Jared ainda sentia a falta de Meg, mas crianças esquecem tudo com mais facilidade, principalmente nessa idade. Jared mesmo não se lembrava de quase nada antes dos quatro ou cinco anos de idade.

E tirando Brian, quem mais sentiria sua falta? Milo e Sandy, provavelmente. Seu pai… talvez Chad.

Depois de tanto tempo longe, as pessoas já haviam se acostumado com sua ausência.

E o seu amor não correspondido por Jensen já estava beirando o ridículo. O que alguém teria para amar, afinal, além de uma casca vazia?

Sim, Jared sabia que era um homem bonito e tinha um corpo desejável. Mas fora isso, o que tinha para oferecer?

Tudo o que tinha feito era magoar as pessoas que amava, e fora isso, grande parte do tempo, havia um vazio tão grande dentro do seu peito, que o consumia quase por completo. Quem poderia amar alguém assim?

 _“Brian não pode ser o único motivo pra você querer viver”_. Lembrou-se das palavras de Milo, e olhou para o seu pulso esquerdo, onde hoje havia uma tatuagem de uma fênix, escondendo a cicatriz que tanto desejava esquecer.

Olhou mais uma vez para o espelho e abriu a torneira, passando água fria em seu rosto, tentando afastar os pensamentos obscuros da sua mente.

Desde que voltara, a carga de estresse e a pressão psicológica estavam sendo grandes demais. Precisava cuidar de sua saúde mental, ou acabaria sucumbindo. Sabia que do ponto onde estava para o fundo do poço, faltavam só alguns degraus.

Pegou seu celular e enviou uma mensagem a Milo:

“Como diabos eu escolho um bom terapeuta aqui em Austin?”

“Tenho certeza que a Sandy vai descobrir isso. Te respondo até o final do dia.” Veio a resposta. Depois outra mensagem: “Fico feliz que você esteja se cuidando. Eu e Sandy já estamos com saudades."

Assim que recebeu a indicação, Jared marcou uma consulta, seus remédios foram ajustados e voltou a fazer terapia uma vez por semana. Só percebeu o quanto sentia falta da terapia quando foi à primeira sessão e saiu de lá com a sensação de ter tirado um peso enorme de suas costas. Era incrível as coisas que você podia falar para uma pessoa totalmente estranha.

Brian já estava familiarizado com Jensen agora. Já brincava com ele sem que Jared estivesse por perto, e às vezes ficava em seu apartamento, passeavam e passavam algumas tardes juntos.

Apesar de sentir falta do menino quando ele estava com Jensen, Jared ficou feliz ao ver a interação entre os dois, e sabia o quanto aquela aproximação era importante para ambos.

Na noite de sexta-feira, Jensen pediu para que Brian dormisse com ele, em seu apartamento. 

A primeira sensação de Jared foi como receber uma facada. Então vieram todos os seus medos e neuroses à tona, como: “E se Brian gostar mais de Jensen do que de mim?” ou “E se ele não quiser mais voltar para casa?” e, obviamente, a percepção de que um dia, Brian cresceria e poderia fazer ele mesmo a escolha de com qual dos dois pais gostaria de morar. Então Jared ligou para o seu terapeuta e, depois de quase uma hora de conversa, já estava raciocinando novamente.

J2

Passava das nove horas na noite de sexta, quando Jensen ligou.

Ele tinha tudo sob controle, não entendia por que Brian simplesmente não estava colaborando. Tinham ido ao parque no fim da tarde, então tomaram banho e jantaram. Brincaram com sua coleção de carrinhos e com pintura em aquarela, conforme Jensen já tinha visto Jared brincar com ele, e sabia que o menino adorava. Assistiram ao filme da Disney que Brian amava, mas na hora de dormir, o menino queria o seu papai.

Jensen ficou um tanto aborrecido, porque afinal, ele também era seu papai. Mas o menino queria o papai Jay. 

Jensen leu outra historinha, esperando que o menino se cansasse e acabasse dormindo, mas ele pedia a “histolinha do oto papai” já cheio de lágrimas e ranho pela cara. Como Jensen podia negar um pedido daqueles? Claro que hesitou, afinal ligar pedindo o apoio de Jared, era como confessar seu próprio fracasso como pai, mas não era essa a questão no momento. Era Brian, e ultimamente, o menino era a sua única prioridade. Por ele, poderia passar por cima do próprio orgulho, certo?

\- Jensen? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Brian está bem? - Jensen podia sentir Jared lutando para não surtar do outro lado da linha.

\- Jared, ele está ótimo, não se preocupe - tentou deixar claro. - Só está fazendo birra. Sua primeira noite comigo, acho que era de se esperar, não? - admitiu, um tanto sem graça.

\- Claro - Jared de repente riu. - Ele sabe bem como conseguir o que quer.

\- Sim, e ele… não quer dormir comigo. Quer o “oto papai” - Jensen sorriu, e Jared podia saber, mesmo sem vê-lo. - Então eu pensei… Você está ocupado? Vai sair? - Jensen de repente se sentiu curioso sobre a noite de folga de Jared.

\- Eu, é… sim, eu iria - Jensen podia perceber a hesitação, e se sentiu um pouco culpado. - Mas o que você precisa? Você sabe que se eu for buscá-lo, ele vai fazer isso toda vez, não sabe? - A voz de Jared estava um pouco ofegante, e Jensen se perguntou o que ele estaria fazendo. 

\- Será que você poderia talvez dar uma passadinha por aqui e passar um tempinho com ele, até ele dormir, então? Se for possível, é claro. Eu não quero… interromper… alguma coisa. - Na verdade, Jensen queria sim interromper qualquer coisa que estivesse deixando Jared ofegante. Não, não se permitiria imaginar Jared na cama com outro homem.

\- Eu posso. É só o tempo de tomar um banho, porque eu estava correndo na esteira, mas... Daqui a pouco estarei aí, sem problemas.

\- Correndo? A essa hora? - Jensen suspirou. Não sabia se estava mais aliviado porque Jared viria para acalmar Brian, ou por saber que ele estava correndo, e não... 

\- Sim - Jared riu, se lembrando que Jensen não costumava ser muito adepto a exercícios físicos. E ainda assim, ele conseguia ter o corpo mais gostoso do que qualquer outro homem que Jared conhecia. - Tentando aproveitar meu tempo livre. - Na verdade, estava correndo para ocupar sua mente e não surtar pelo fato de Brian ter ido passar a noite no apartamento de Jensen, mas isso Jensen não precisava saber. 

\- Oh, desculpe, eu… eu realmente não quero te atrapalhar, ou…

\- Está tudo bem, Jensen. É o Brian - Jared sorriu, e de alguma maneira, Jensen sabia que ele estava sorrindo, e isso o fez sorrir também.

\- Certo. Estaremos te esperando - Jensen encerrou a ligação e correu para o quarto. Tirou sua calça de pijama e trocou por um jeans rasgado que valorizava seu corpo, assim como uma camiseta branca um tanto justa. 

Não sabia exatamente por que estava preocupado com sua aparência, já que Jared viria apenas com o intuito de fazer o seu filho dormir. Imaginar Jared suado e ofegante, depois de uma corrida, talvez tivesse mexido com seus neurônios.

Estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu quando o choro cessou, e ao olhar para a sua cama, onde minutos atrás Brian estava fazendo birra e chorando, encontrou o menino dormindo.

Jensen sorriu com a visão e secou as lágrimas da bochecha do menino, beijando sua testa e o cobrindo. Deixaria ele em sua cama por mais um tempo, para se certificar de que estava mesmo em sono profundo, para só então carregá-lo para o quartinho dele.

A campainha tocou e o coração de Jensen disparou. De repente, se sentia como um adolescente indo ao primeiro encontro. Era patético. Jared nem estava ali por sua causa, e agora parecia que sua vinda tinha sido em vão.

\- Oi - Jensen sorriu ao abrir a porta. - Entre! - Não queria parecer entusiasmado demais.

\- Oi - Jared entrou, um pouco sem graça. Nunca se acostumaria a lidar com Jensen dessa maneira, sempre tão formal, e até mesmo fria. Jared era o tipo de cara que abraçava seus amigos. Ou pelo menos, um aperto de mão caloroso. Mas Jensen não era seu amigo. Não mais. Tinha sempre que lembrar a si mesmo desse detalhe.

Foi até a sala, esperando encontrar Brian, mas estranhou o fato do apartamento estar tão silencioso. Ninguém diria que havia uma criança birrenta ali, se não fosse pelos brinquedos espalhados no tapete da sala.

Olhou ao redor, pensando que quando conheceu Jensen, ele morava com os pais. Tinha um pouco de curiosidade em saber como seria um lugar só dele. As cores, a decoração… mas ficou um tanto desapontado. As paredes eram de um cinza clarinho, todas iguais. Havia apenas um sofá, um tapete e um rack com uma TV. Nenhum quadro nas paredes, nenhum porta retratos, tudo vazio. Pensou que provavelmente era pelo fato de Jensen ter se mudado há pouco tempo, ou talvez porque o apartamento era alugado, mas ainda assim achou estranho.

Eu… ainda não tive tempo de decorar - Jensen falou e Jared se perguntou se tinha sido tão indiscreto, ou se Jensen tinha lido seus pensamentos. - Também só estou em casa à noite e nos finais de semana, então fica complicado. - Porém, o apartamento representava exatamente como Jensen se sentia no momento… vazio. 

\- Onde ele está? - Jared perguntou, mudando de assunto.

\- Quem?

Jared riu. - O Brian. Não foi por isso que você me chamou?

\- Oh, claro. Ele acabou pegando no sono. Acho que foi vencido pelo cansaço. Foi agora há pouco, eu nem tive tempo de te avisar, me desculpe. 

\- Eu posso vê-lo?

\- Claro. Ele adormeceu na minha cama, eu já ia levá-lo pro seu quarto - Jensen falou enquanto seguia na frente, abrindo a porta do quarto. 

O quarto de Jensen. Sempre tão limpo e arrumado, como Jared imaginava. Lembrou-se de anos atrás, quando ia na casa dele e ficavam no seu quarto, de como gostava de tirar as coisas do lugar de propósito, só para ver Jensen ir atrás, arrumando.

Mas não pode deixar de observar que ali também só havia um guarda-roupas e uma cama de casal. Brian estava atravessado nela, enrolado no cobertor, o que fez Jared sorrir. Inclinou-se, fazendo carinho nos cabelos do menino. 

\- Se você quiser levá-lo pro quarto dele… - Jensen novamente seguiu na frente, abrindo a porta do quarto.

Jared pegou o filho nos braços e o aconchegou contra o seu peito, beijando seu rostinho antes de colocá-lo em sua própria cama.

O quarto de Brian contrastava com o restante da casa. Tinha cores, prateleira com brinquedos, desenhos do próprio Brian fixados em uma das paredes, como um mural.

Eu queria descobrir o que ele gosta, antes de decorá-lo. Enquanto isso, ele está fazendo a própria decoração - Jensen sorriu, tocando um dos seus desenhos. Eram apenas rabiscos coloridos, mas Jensen sabia o significado de cada um deles. - Esse é você - apontou para um deles, e Jared sorriu abertamente. 

\- Ele já é um artista - brincou. - Bom, acho que já vou indo - Jared falou ao saírem do quarto do filho e voltarem para a sala. 

\- Já? Quero dizer, já que você veio até aqui… não quer tomar uma cerveja primeiro? - Ofereceu, hesitante.

Jared ponderou, mas acabou aceitando, e se sentou no sofá. Jensen voltou com as cervejas e para sua surpresa, se sentou ao seu lado, com algum espaço vazio entre eles.

\- Onde você está indo? Quando sair daqui? - Perguntou, curioso.

\- Ao Handle Bar. Com o Stephen e os amigos dele.

\- Stephen Amell? - Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Sim. Mas acho que você não gosta muito dele, não é? - Jared brincou, se lembrando de como Jensen o tratara, na oficina.

\- Só acho ele um pouco folgado, mas nada contra - Jensen riu. - A gente costumava ir muito ao Handle Bar na época da faculdade, lembra? 

\- Sim! E quando eu fiz 21, nós fomos lá comemorar e rolou uma briga, nunca vou me esquecer - Jared gargalhou, e Jensen percebeu como sentia falta daquilo, principalmente das suas risadas.

\- Sim, a sorte é que o policial que apareceu lá era primo do Tom, ou teríamos ido todos pra prisão. Qual foi mesmo o motivo da briga? Foi você quem começou, não foi?

\- Eu era inocente. Só pedi o telefone do bartender. Como eu ia saber que o cara que estava sentado ao meu lado era namorado dele? - Jared riu, fazendo cara de inocente.

\- E você saiu de lá ileso. Eu fui pra casa com o maxilar dolorido, e o Tom com um olho roxo.

Jared gargalhou. 

\- Eu ainda tenho uma foto daquela noite - Jensen sorria enquanto procurava a foto em seu celular.

Jared de repente sentiu seu coração aquecer. Não sabia se era efeito do sorriso de Jensen, o fato de estarem conversando e rindo, como se os problemas estivessem esquecidos, ou a percepção de que já não havia nenhum espaço entre eles, a perna de Jensen estava pressionada na sua e a sensação disso era muito boa.

\- Olha só - Jensen se inclinou ainda mais para Jared, mostrando-lhe a foto. 

Jared estava no meio, e Tom e Jensen o abraçavam, cada um com um braço sobre seus ombros. Tom estava com o olho vermelho e um pouco inchado, mas os três sorriam, Jared ainda podia se lembrar daquela sensação de pura felicidade…

Desviou o olhar da foto e olhou para Jensen, que também sorria. Não saberia dizer quem deu o primeiro passo, mas de repente estavam se beijando. Não havia suavidade dessa vez, era um beijo faminto e desesperado. Num segundo, Jensen segurava os cabelos de Jared, enquanto suas bocas devoravam uma à outra, e no instante seguinte, Jared estava sentado em seu colo, com um joelho de cada lado do seu corpo. 

Os lábios de Jared seguiram pela linha do maxilar de Jensen, beijando e sugando a pele, sentindo arrepios ao roçar em sua barba por fazer… Suas mãos foram até a cintura dele, puxando sua camiseta, e Jensen terminou de tirá-la do próprio corpo.

Jared também tirou sua própria camisa de botões e a camiseta que vestia por baixo, querendo mais contato com a pele do outro.

Jensen segurou a cintura de Jared com firmeza, pressionando seus quadris juntos e Jared gemeu em sua boca… a sensação era incrível e isso só fazia Jensen querer tocá-lo ainda mais.

As mãos subiram pelo seu abdômen e peitoral, mapeando seus músculos. Jared tinha um corpo maravilhoso e Jensen queria provar cada pedacinho...

Enquanto beijava e sugava a pele, deixando marcas no pescoço de Jared, Jensen abriu o botão e zíper do seu jeans, libertando sua ereção, e fez o mesmo a sua própria.

Jared inclinou a cabeça para trás, dando mais acesso aos lábios de Jensen em seu pescoço, gemendo enquanto Jensen massageava seus paus juntos. 

Jared se empurrava cada vez mais na mão de Jensen, enquanto os beijos abafavam seus gemidos, e conforme o orgasmo ia se aproximando, Jared se agarrou à nuca de Jensen, beijando-o de um jeito desesperado e gemendo seu nome, enquanto o líquido branco e quente lambuzava o peitoral e abdômen de ambos.

Jensen gozou junto com ele e enterrou o rosto no seu pescoço, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

A sensação era incrível, mas Jensen se sentiu um tanto frustrado, quando Jared saiu do seu colo um pouco rápido demais, puxando a própria calça e juntando sua camisa do chão, para então ir até o banheiro.

Limpou-se com a própria camiseta e tentou se recompor nesse meio tempo, sem saber exatamente o que pensar. O que tinha acontecido ali, exatamente?

\- Acho que… o Brian vai dormir o resto da noite. Você não vai mais precisar de mim, então… já vou indo - Jared falou assim que voltou do banheiro, completamente vestido, minutos depois.

\- Jared, espera… - Jensen se levantou do sofá. - Nós vamos mesmo fingir que nada aconteceu?

\- Isso não devia ter acontecido. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando, eu… - Jared de repente não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Eu não sei, talvez… - Jensen pensou que precisava dizer o que era óbvio. - Tem algo acontecendo entre nós, não tem? Talvez nós pudéssemos tentar…

\- Tensão sexual? Tesão? - Jared foi direto ao ponto. - Tentar o quê, Jensen? Eu não… eu não posso passar por isso de novo. Eu só… eu não posso. - Jared se virou e foi embora, deixando Jensen sem saber por que exatamente estava sendo rejeitado.

  
  
  
  



End file.
